Finding myself: Hermione
by pippasefty
Summary: I always believed I was a muggleborn. That was until someone I never knew walked into my life. Now I am learning about my new family and finding true love.
1. lies, truths and the future

**Hermiones POV:**

I had always believed I was muggleborn. Well why wouldn't I when I got my letter from Hogwarts both my parents were shocked. How was I ever to know that my mum had lied to me and my dad.

After 3 years of being bullied at Hogwarts for being as the slytherins said a mudblood, I finally told my mum the truth. Being with Ron and Harry made me feel better about it, they didn't care about blood status but a lot of people did. " Mum isn't there anyone in the family like me, I hate being a muggle" cried Hermione, her mum had taken her out for a special girly day. " sweetheart whatever do you mean I thought it didn't matter if you were a mupple, half blood or pure blood." replied her mother trying to soothe her now sobbing daughter. " its muggle mum and I never thought it did but if I had just on relative who was magic then I wouldn't be picked on all the time" said hermione. " My darling there is something I have never told you or your father and I never thought I would have to tell you. You seemed normal, just like any muggle, did I say that right. Then when you got that letter I knew you were like him in the magical way I mean, I always noticed little things you did that reminded me of him but I just blocked it out." Mrs Granger had never told anyone this secret and you could see from the look in her eyes that the memories of this mystery man were beautiful but also painful to think about. "Mum, what do you mean? Are you saying that dad isn't my dad? Are you saying you had an affair?" said Hermione staring at her mother with disbelieve. How could this be true? " Yes Hermione, I was in love with a gorgeous dark wavy haired man. He was perfect, he was everything I ever wished for. We were so close and we shared everything including his ability to perform magic. Yes your true father is a wizard. I was separated from your father at that point and me and ,for now I'm going to call him the wizard, the wizard were going to be together forever. When I found out that I was pregnant we were both delighted. He had friends that lived in a place called Godrics Hollow where lots of magical people live" she gasped for air trying to get to the end of her explanation before her daughter had the chance to stop her. "my friend Harry was born there" Hermione interjected. " As I was saying we were going to be together like a real family, but then the wizard war got worse, that's what your real dad said anyways, so me and you wouldn't be safe. He came from a bad family and they disagreed about which side of the war he should be on. He made me go back to your now dad so my real husband and say that I had gotten pregnant before we had taken a break. It worked and over the years I have grown to love him but there will always be a place for the wizard in my heart" Mrs Granger let out a deep sigh and held her hands in her lap awaiting some response from her beloved daughter. What if she now hated her mother? Even worse than that what if she told Mr Granger?

All I could think was how could my mum do that but I quickly got over that. My biggest question was who is this wizard that stole my mums heart and is my dad still alive? "mum who is the wizard? what was his name?" Hermione asked in a calm and patient voice.


	2. Who is the wizard

**Mrs Grangers POV:**

I can't believe I just told my only daughter all that. I swore I would never tell her anything from my past promiscuity or her true father. when faced with that dreaded question I knew my heart was going to break just saying his name once more.

**Hermiones POV: **

"Who is the wizard? What was his name?" I asked my mother trying to remain calm but now I must know. "His name, your father is Sirius Black" My mum hung her head in shame. I couldn't believe I had unknowingly helped my father escape the dementors. He said he was Harry's godfather but he said nothing to me. Did he not realise it was me or did he guess that we couldn't be the same person.

I had to write to Harry and Ron and tell them everything I have just found out. When me and my mum were on the way home in the car she told me not to tell my dad. I couldn't do that to him. he loved me and mum and it would kill him if he every found out.

I sat in my room and wrote letters to Ron and Harry. I knew Harry was staying at the burrow but it felt better to write them each a personal letter. In the corner of my eye as I finished my letters I saw Errol flying to my window. I opened the window to let him in and I unattached the letter from ron and harry and gave mine to Errol with that he left. I opened my letter from the boys and knew it had been Harry who would have written. First of all it was all in his handwriting and ron never remembers to write.

_To hermione_

_I know you are probably busy spending time with your family but I thought I would tell you what we have been doing here. I went to the Dursleys and couldn't stand it so Mrs Weasley said I could come to the burrow until school. I am use to Ron's snoring so it doesn't bother me sharing a room with him. Everyone else is fine and Ginny is missing you. She can't wait till you come over for the Quidditch world cup. Before she say anything Ron is missing you too, just don't tell him I told you. Fred and George are driving everyone but me and Ron mad with their jokes and pranks. They have already blow Percy's eyebrows off. He looks hilarious and I wish you were here to be a part of it. _

_We can't wait to see you and please reply soon._

_from Harry and Ron_

This letter made me smile but I craved magic and my friends I wanted to talk through everything that has happened. 


	3. The letters

Errol flyed up to the kitchen window and went straight into it. The Weasleys and Harry all chuckled to themselves before Fred who was sat next to the window got up and let the bird in the house. Errol flew in and gave the letters to Fred and flew out into the darkening evening. "One for Harry and One for Ron. Didn't Errol just go to Hermione? ohhh Ronikins has got a love letter from his girlfriend" Fred chuckled along with most of the family as Ron went almost as red as his hair. "give me the letter" said a rather embarrassed Ron, so Fred handed the two boys their letters. Ron put his in his pocket but Harry decided that if Hermione replied so quickly then it must be important. As harry read the letter his face changed from anxiousness to shock and surprise. "What's the matter Harry? Is Hermione ok?" Mrs Weasley asked with a worried face. "Her dad isn't her real dad. Her mum had an affair with Sirius Black. Sirius is her father" Harry's face was stunned as he said it out loud. The Weasleys sat in shock and no one could speak until they had all finished their dinner and were sat in the living room. Ron and Harry sat playing wizards chess when Mr Weasley spoke "Do you think Sirius knows that Hermione is his daughter?" everyone sat pondering for a second and Mrs Weasley picked up Harrys letter. "She says that he knew her mother was pregnant and that he told her to go back to her husband as they were safer in the muggle world. Do you think we should talk to him or at least get them together and give her the chance to tell him" as usual Mrs Weasley always knew what to do.

"Should I write to her and ask if she wants to come here early and then we can talk to her about it properly" Ron finally added something to the conversation. "Yes Ron dear, but don't tell her that we may get Sirius to come over at some point I'll talk to her about it when she gets here." Mrs Weasley replied whilst handing some parchment and a quill to Ron.

With that he began to write or more like scribble a message to Hermione, once he was done he called out for Errol in the back garden and attached it quickly to her, hopefully she would still be awake and could reply that evening.

As Errol flew off Ron wondered if this would change Hermione or if she would stay the annoying yet wonderful girl she was.


	4. Errol's swift return

Hermione had put on her pyjamas and was sat watching the news with her mum and dad they were sat on the sofa and Hermione was in a large armchair with a bowl of ice cream on her lap. The sudden tapping on the window frightened the Grangers. Hermione got up and put down her bowl of strawberry ice cream and opened the curtains. She saw Errol sat on the window sill and quickly opened the window trying not seem odd to the neighbours.

She sat and read the letter quickly and upon seeing she was invited to stay she begged her parents to let her go. She wrote back and said I will be ready tomorrow afternoon so if you can get me then that would be great.

As Errol flew into the night for what must have been the 3rd time today Hermione felt her heart ache just knowing she would soon be in the warm arms of Mrs Weasley and surrounded by the ones she loved.


	5. Hermione's arrival

When Hermione awoke the next day she began to pack everything she needed for the holidays and Hogwarts. As she piled her things into her trunk and bag her mum came in her room and shut the door. " Hermione sweetie before you leave I think we need to talk about what happened." said Mrs Granger with a weak smile. "Ok mum. I think I wanna talk to him. I know him and he's really nice and caring. He could be a great dad and I reckon I should give him the chance." replied Hermione, she had been thinking about it all evening and had finally made up her mind. "Thats your choice darling but I don't think I should meet him. I'm happy with your father and I can't leave him now" Mrs Granger replied in a hushed voice.

When Mr Weasley arrived at the Grangers he greeted everyone as normally as he could now he knew the truth. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye and said she would write to them when she could. With that Hermione and Mr Weasley walked down the round and into the next clear alleyway. "Now Hermione if you don't mind I am going to apparate us to the burrow." Mr Weasley finally addressed Hermione. "yer sure. I just hold on tight don't I. I have never actually done it before though so lets just get it over with quickly" replied a rather nervous Hermione. As she took Mr Weasleys arm she felt like she was being squeezed through a straw and couldn't breath. Her feet hit the ground and she opened her eyes to see the burrow in front of her. Hermione unknowingly breathed out a sigh of relief, she had longed to be back here. As she approached the kitchen door it burst open and out ran Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley. Hermione reached them and they all threw their arms around her and squeezed her tight. Hermione was a part of the family just as Harry was. They all went inside and sat in the living room. The silence was awkward and Hermione knew they were all aware of what happened over the past few days. Sat next to Hermione Mrs Weasley said "so Hermione dear how has your summer been?" Hermione fidgeted in her seat and looked around all the faces. "ummm well I'm sure you all know about my dad and Sirius and everything. I think I want to tell him, explain it all to him. Mrs Weasley do you think you could invite him over for dinner and then we can talk" Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley with a slightly apprehensive look on her face "but please don't tell him why . . . Just in case I change my mind" holding back tears and playing with her nails. "sure dear, do you want anyone else or just Sirius" Hermione instantly replied "Just Sirius I don't want everyone to know until I am ready" "ok" Harry put his arm around her and squeezed her showing that he supported her. Everyone gave her a sympathetic look until something buzzed in the kitchen " ohh dinners ready" screached Mrs Weasley. The whole Weasley clan and Harry and Hermione bound to the table and all took up a seat at the long old wooden table. Hermione sat next to Ginny, who had slowly been becoming her best friend. she could tell her everything and tonight she would tell her exactly how she had been feeling. She couldn't talk to her mum about it could she. So after dinner when they were in bed she would finally be able to pour all of her heart out to Ginny and hear what someone else actually thought about it.


	6. Hermione's confession

As the got into bed Ginny asked Hermione "So how are you taking all this then Hermione? You seem to be taking it really well." Hermione sighed heavily and was glad she didn't have to start the conversation "I am so scared what if he doesn't want me. What if he denies everything?" Hermione burst out and then covered her mouth with her hand. I can't believe I just told Ginny that may that was how I was really feeling. "I mean I am happy and everything but its such a shock I haven't really realised how I feel yet" Ginny sat on the bed opposite her. "Its okay Hermione, nobody expects you to know how you feel yet and I'm sure he will be overjoyed to see you and find out who you truly are. This is all going to work out just fine. Now please let me tell you how my summer has been. I think I like Harry and I think he likes me too" "You like harry!" Hermione nearly shouted "I knew it and I think he likes you too. I have seen him looking at you. I mean just tonight at dinner he couldn't take his eyes off you when you were smiling and giggling, I wish someone would look at me like that" said Hermione staring out of the distance. "You will Hermione, may be you already do and they haven't told you yet" replied Ginny whilst giggling about Harry looking at her.

Hermione got up and went onto the landing and started to walk towards the bathroom when she walked into Fred. "oh I'm so sorry Fred, I didn't see you." Hermione replied. "Its alright" Fred did his usual cheeky wink "After you 'Mione" he let her pass him and he headed back to the room he shared with George.


	7. The dinner

A few days after Hermione arrived at the burrow Mr Weasley contacted Sirius and asked if he wanted to come to the burrow one evening for a nice home cooked meal. Of course he agreed he was already sick of kreachers cooking and craved a Weasley meal.

On the day of the dinner Hermione washed her hair and spent hours trying to look nice. She wanted her dad to be proud of her. When she had Ginny and Mrs Weasleys approval on her hair and clothes she went downstairs and sat with Ron and Harry. They all sat on the squishy sofa in the living room. Never had they been so quiet. Ron coughed to break the tension and quietly said "Don't worry Hermione I know Sirius will be happy to find out everything" "Yer he is a good guy and I think he would be a great dad" added Harry.

Suddenly they heard a sound that only meant one thing someone had just apparated here. Everyone went to the kitchen and Mrs Weasley opened the door to see a scruffy big black dog. "Oh Sirius I'm so glad you could make it." "Me too Molly I have been dying to get out of that wretched house and away from Kreacher" replied the now human form of Sirius.

They all sat around the table and began eating away at the food. The Weasleys were know for their large appetites but compared to the way Sirius was wolfing his plate full down they looked like they hardly ate anything. Hermione barely touched her food all she could do was watch Sirius. Mrs Weasley looked at Hermione and gave her a look. Hermione nodded her head and that was a silent cue to start the conversation. "So Sirius we were talking a few days ago about what our lives would have been like if the wizarding war hadn't happened. What would you life be like?" Mrs Weasley asked as casually as she could. " Well I have never really told anyone but James this but I was in love with a muggle. As you can imagine my parents were furious and we had to keep it a secret. We were going to get married and she was pregnant so I had to hide them. I made her go back to her previous boyfriend. I was going to find them again when the wizarding war was over but I was put in Azkaban and so I didn't get the chance. There is no way I could find them now. I'm sorry for saying all of that but Azkaban was lonely and any chance I get to talk I do" Sirius just sat there thinking about everything that happened when Hermione suddenly piped up. "Her name was Charlotte Piper wasn't it?" "Yes my beautiful Charlotte, I miss her so much. All I want is to be reunited with her and our baby girl. But wait a minute how did you know that Hermione" replied a thoughtful Sirius. "Umm because my mother before she got married was Charlotte Piper and she told me all about being with you and how happy she was. It broke her heart when she had to go back to my dad. She was already married to him but didn't have the heart to tell you." blurted Hermione wanting to get this over with quickly. "Wait but that means. Hermione are you my daughter." said an elated Sirius. "Yes, yes I think I am" Hermione got up and met Sirius at the end of the table he grabbed her into a big hug and tried to hold back tears. "I can't believe you are my daughter you are more beautiful, smart and kind than I ever could have imagined" He held her tight and neither wanted to let go. The Weasleys and Harry all sat their smiling at them "Well I don't think that could have gone any better. Now will someone pass me the potatoes please" said Mr Weasley. Everyone chuckled and Hermione and Sirius sat back down at the table.


	8. How we met

**Hermiones POV:**

Sirius or should I say dad now, we hadn't really talked about that yet, stayed the night. We stayed up until the small hours of the morning talking. Just talking about everything and nothing. He told me the story of how he met my mum. He was everything I had wanted in a magical family member. I already knew he was smart and brave and now I had him and he had me. Finally in this magical world I was like everyone else, one of my parents could do magic.

**Sirius POV:**

The first thing I told my daughter, wow that's weird to say, Hermione was how I a wizard met her mother a muggle. "Lily use to take me, James and Remus out into the muggle world. It was incredible. There was this one club in London that we went to a few times so after a while I kept going back just by myself. I saw Charlotte and our eyes met immediately. We only got to talk for a few minutes at the bar before her friends pulled her away to dance. I didn't get the chance to see her again that night so every Friday night I went back and tried to see her again. After a few weeks I started to give up, but I knew I had to see her again. During the day I went into every book shop trying to find. She told me that she worked in a book shop near by but I couldn't remember the name of it. I went into the final book store in the area and was beginning to lose hope. Then I saw those beautiful brown eyes watching me so I went over. And I said Hi, you might not remember me but I met you in the club party central. We talked at the bar and I fell in love with your eyes. She just stared at me for ages and didn't say a word. I was so worried had I said too much had I not said enough. Then finally she put me out of my misery and said I fell in love with you too. Charlotte gave me a bit of paper with some numbers on and her name and told me to call her, like I knew what that meant. Anyways I asked Lily about it and she told me to use her phone that she had in her and James's flat. She showed me how to use it and I called your mother. We sorted out when we would meet next I couldn't wait. We decided to meet in a place called costa coffee, of course not being muggle I had no idea what this was. Lily gave me some muggle money so I could buy a coffee which is apparently a hot drink." Hermione chuckled at this. "When we met that day I knew I loved her and we spent the entire day together. I told her everything that evening whilst we were sat in a park. She found it hard to understand at first but then I showed her what I could do. Charlotte accepted me and that made me love her even more. After that day we were never apart, going just one day without her made my heart ache. One day I hope you can feel that Hermione because that is true love."

"Dad that's so sweet. I can only dream of having love like you and mum." Hermione replied holding back tears as she lent over and gave him a hug.

"You just called me dad. Wow I'm a dad. I'm so glad I have you back" he hugged her back.


	9. A long summer

As the rest of the summer rolled on Hermione and Sirius spent even more time together. There was not one day that they didn't see each other. Mostly Sirius stayed at the Weasley's sleeping on the sofa.

The weekend before the Quidditch World cup Hermione, Sirius, Harry and the Weasley's went to The Black House at Grimmuald place. Sirius had decided it was time to clean up the place and was going to give Hermione and Harry each their own room so if they ever wanted to stay they could. Hermione had decided, after lengthy night time conversations with Ginny, to paint her walls creams and light browns. Her furniture was being delivered by a company in diagon alley. Now she could go spend time with her dad whenever. Harry was going to paint his room all red and gold, the gryffindor colours. Him, Ron, the twins and Mr Weasley all went to Quality Quidditch supplies and bought posters of all the best Quidditch players and of course the Irish team. They were going to put them all over Harry's room.

Of course Mrs Weasley was in charge of the it all. She had Ginny and Hermione doing Hermiones room, Harry and Ron decorating Harry's, Fred and George were in the dining room. Mr Weasley and Sirius were in the kitchen causing more mess than they were cleaning up. Mrs Weasley made quick work of the living room and hallway and had started on the stairs. They spent the entire day clean and decorating. When they finished they all sat in the kitchen and relaxed.

"Well kids, I think we did really well today and I must say Harry and Hermione your rooms look really nice. I hope you will still be at the burrow as much as you can stand" congratulated Mrs Weasley. "Me and Ginny did a great job. Can we stay here tonight dad?" Hermione and Sirius were getting used to her calling him dad. "Of course everyone can stay if they want we have plenty of room. Then you can all go back to the burrow the day before the Qudditch World cup." smiled Sirius, he was glad to have family and friends to say that to now and he didn't like being alone. Mr and Mrs Weasley agreed and all the kids cheered. Then began the sprinting to choose where they were going to sleep. In just a few minutes it had been agreed. Ginny was staying in Hermiones room, Ron with Harry, the twins in the room next to Hermiones. Mr and Mrs Weasley in Regulus's newly refurbished room and Sirius in his parents room as his room was still being decorated.

That evening they were all sat in the dining room, eating laughing and joking until Kreacher came in and started moaning and complaining about having blood traitors and mudbloods in his mistresses house. At this Sirius informed him that he should get use to the Weasleys as they are not blood traitors and that Hermione wasn't a muggle born and was in fact his daughter. When Sirius had finished scolding Kreacher, he apparated away which made everyone relax. When it was time to go to bed all the kids were sent upstairs as Sirius, Molly and Arthur were chatting.

**Sirius's POV:**

"Molly I know that you have been there for Hermione ever since her first year at Hogwarts. So please if anything happens to me promise you two will be there for her and help her magically. I have only just got her and it would break my heart to lose her but if I go you must protect her and I know in my heart you will." Sirius spoke to Molly and Arthur in a serious tone which was extremely unusual for him. "Of course we will but don't let the kids hear you talk like that or it will spook them" replied Arthur, who had started to see Hermione as a daughter and presumed someday she would be. "You should also know that I am changing my will soon. I'm giving almost everything to Hermione. Apart from my motorbike, I can't see Hermione on it, that's for Harry after all he is my godson." Sirius finished and sat down to hear what Molly and Arthur thought about that. "That's a good idea but hopefully it won't be required for a long time." said a thoughtful Molly. With that they climbed the stairs and went to bed. Molly shouted down the hallway "We can hear you are all still awake now go to sleep." Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and quickly went to her room as though was a five year old being caught stealing sweets.


	10. The Quidditch world cup

On the morning of the Quidditch World cup, Hermione woke up early and got dressed. When she went downstairs she was immediately intercepted by Mrs Weasley "Oh Hermione could you go and get Ronald and Harry up. If they don't wake up soon you will never make it in time." Hermione nodded and turned back around and walked straight into George. He gave me a cheeky wink and let me pass him.

I went up the stairs to the attic and saw Harry writhing in pain, I shook him awake and his panicked look disappeared. I turned around and tried to wake Ron. He grumbled something about getting up so I left to go downstairs. We walked through the woods until Cedric Diggory jumped out of a tree. He always did look good but he was even better looking today. Me and Ginny looked at each other and then back at him. After greetings were exchanged we carried on until we got to the top of a hill with a old boot sat there. "What's that?" Harry asked. "Its a portkey" said Fred. I had read about portkey's and knew that they were not the most comfortable way of travelling but one of the quickest. They all grabbed the boot and were suddenly flying through the air and swirling around. As quick as it had started it stopped. Everyone but Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory and Cedric had landed on the hard ground. We got up and dusted ourselves off. As we approached the camp site our mouths fell open in awe. I can't believe that just 4 years ago I had no idea about any of this world.

The boys got very into the Quidditch unsuprisingly but so did me and Ginny. We were all supporting the Irish even though Viktor Krum was on the bulgarian team. He was gorgeous and incredibly handsome. When the Irish won the Weasleys roared almost as loud as the rest of the stadium.

Ginny and Hermione were talking about the handsome players they saw today, mainly about Viktor Krum. They could both appreciate his looks but decide he wasn't their type. Ginny decided her type was black messy hair, glasses and average height. Hermione said her type was tall, light skinned, ginger hair and funny. Ginny giggled and said "well you just described every one of my brothers so take you pick". Suddenly they heard screaming coming from outside. They all ran out and saw Death Eaters moving through the camp site setting tents on fire and shooting hexes at people. "Run. Fred, George Ginny is your responsibility now" Shouted Mr Weasley as he ran to help the other ministry officals. The kids ran in the opposite direction and soon had split into two groups on with Fred, George and Ginny and the other was Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione started to chase after the others but Harry was lagging behind. The groups came back together as they went into the tree line and hide behind the safety of the ministry line. Hermione looked around and realised Harry wasn't with them. She looked around the crowds trying to find him. "Where's Harry? I can't see him." said Hermione with a panicky voice. The others looked round. "I have to go find him" replied Ginny as she started back towards the camp site. "No, Dad told us to keep you save and that's what we are going to do." said Fred grabbing her wrist. "Me and Ron will go" compromised Hermione. She walked quickly towards the camp site. As Ron began to follow her Fred caught up to him and said "Look after her and if anything happens you come straight back here". For once Ron didn't argue with his brother and tell him his can think for himself, he simply nodded and ran to Hermione.

After they had found Harry they looked up at the sky and saw the Dark Mark. Suddenly they were surrounded and spells were being fired at them. They huddled together on the ground and heard Mr Weasley shouting "STOP, that's my son". Once everything was explained to Barty Crouch they were allowed to leave. Meeting up again with Fred, George and Ginny everyone hugged and George asked "What the hell happened?" "Death Eaters started to attack everyone. One of them made the Dark Mark in the sky. Harry saw him. Did you say you recognised him Harry?" Mr Weasley quickly filled everyone in and turned to Harry. "Yer this morning I dreamt of this old house and Wormtail was there and Voldem- I mean he-who-must-not-be-named and this other man. They killed an old caretaker and then I woke up, my scar was burning." Harry spoke in a hushed tone and tried not to be overheard by people nearby. "Ok well I think we should all go back to the burrow right now. We have to walk outside of the protective barriers and then I can apparate us all there." Mr Weasley informed the kids and started to walk further into the trees. Ginny and Hermione followed huddled together and hold each others hand. Fred and George stood either side of them with their hands still out. Harry and Ron were only inches behind and weren't lagging behind like on the walk there. Everyone acted differently on the walk away from the Quidditch World cup compared to on the way there. Hermione and Ginny weren't talking about the cutest boys any more they stayed quiet and when they did say something to the other it was in whispers. "You know Fred told Ron to look after you when you went back to find Harry. He's so caring like that and they haven't took their eyes off of us since we started walking. Its nice to know they are so protective even if they do get on my nerves" Ginny said to Hermione with a slight smile on her face. "This is the start isn't it. The start of something terrible" replied Hermione. She had spoken louder than anticipated and was heard by Fred and George. "Don't worry Hermione, your like our second little sister. We will always protect you." said George just loud enough for the girls to hear.

When they got to the protective barriers they all stood for a second and got into an line with Mr Weasley in the middle, Ginny on one side and Hermione on the other. Ron and Harry were next and on the ends were the twins, who had agreed it was best for Ron and Harry to be closer to Mr Weasley. Everyone took a few steps forward and over the protective barriers. Mr Weasley apparated and they all felt as though they had been sucked up through a straw. It was Ron, Ginny and Harry's first time apparating. They didn't take it as well as Hermione did and consequently vomited. They all stared at the burrow and began to run towards it safety and comfort. Mrs Weasley opened the kitchen door and ran towards them all. Ginny got to her first and was hugged tightly to her mothers chest. As her sons approached they all just hugged her and were in a big red headed hug. Hermione and Harry stood awkwardly to the side until Mrs Weasley said "Come on you two get in here as well. You will always be my family." They stood hugging for a few minutes and then went inside.

Everyone slept together in the living room not wanting to be separated from their family. Finally only Hermione, Fred and Harry were awake. "I know you like my little sister Harry, and me and Georgie are ok with it but I wouldn't tell Ron yet. You will look after her so well that I give you my big brother blessing to go out with her." Fred said as he looked at Harry stroking Ginny's hair. "Please don't tell her I don't think I am ready for her to know just yet." replied Harry in a worried tone "What if she doesn't like me in that way and what if she doesn't want to be with someone who almost dies all the time. I can't wait for this Hogwarts year to start its about time we had a normal straight forward year." Harry finished and pulled the blanket further around him. "Don't worry Harry, your her type we were talking about it right before the death eaters attacked. She actually made a really funny joke just before we heard the screams." Hermione interjected, as she couldn't have Harry doubting himself. "Oh really Hermione and what is your type may I ask?" Fred said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oh is that the time. We better get to sleep goodnight" replied Hermione her face going a brighter red than Fred's hair. They all went to sleep and woke the next day in a odd mish mash of positions. Legs and arms were everywhere and some people were tangled around others.


	11. Preparing for another year at Hogwarts

"Come on kids we need to go to Diagon Alley now otherwise you won't have time to pack" shouted Mrs Weasley. Earlier that morning their Hogwarts letters had arrived stating what they needed for school. She had already located Fred and Georges old Year 4 books and had given one set to Ron and let Hermione and Harry decide who would have the other. The books were falling to pieces probably where the older boys had had them or where Fred and George had used them to hit each other. Never the less Hermione decided to buy herself new books as she always loved the smell and feel. Harry was happy with his books and knew that it mean't he wouldn't have to go to Florish and Blotts and could therefore spend more time in the Quality Quidditch supplies shop. Ginny was offered Ron's, Harry's or Hermione's books from the previous year as the book list hadn't changed. She chose Hermione's as these had the most notes in so she would find it easier to write essays and do homework.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley Mrs Weasley directed them straight to Gringotts Bank. Hermione was now allowed to use the Black vault as it was confirmed she was a Black. She and Harry got into a cart and went to their vaults. As they went they discussed why they had both been so keen to not go with the Weasleys to their vault. "I know its awful to say but I feel bad whenever we go to the Weasley vault they have so little there and then they see the piles of coins in my own vault. I always want to give them something to say thankyou for all they have done but I know they are to proud to take money." Harry said as he remembered the Weasleys faces as he had gotten money from his vault a few years ago with them. "I have no idea how much or little will be in the Black vault. Dad has been in Azkaban for so long and Regulus died before that. The money will have been sat there without being touched for over a decade and maybe longer." Hermione spoke as they came to a stop deep in the vaults. They stepped off the cart and the goblin took the lamp and went up to a door. It didn't have a number on it just the name of the family who owned it Black. The goblin stroked his nail across the door and it opened to show a vast amount of jewels, coins and trinkets. Hermione stood in awe until the goblin grumbled something about hurrying up as he was very busy today. She bent down and scooped up some coins and left the vault. When her and Harry were finished they met the Weasleys outside of Gringotts and made a plan of action. "Okay first we all need to go to the second hand robe shop to get Fred and Georges robes. Harry, Hermione if you want to you can go to Madam Malkins for your robes. Then we need to go to Potages cauldron shop. wiseacres wizarding equipment will be next for anything else you need and then apart from anything else you want we will be done." "I'm fine with staying with you and going to the secondhand robe shop Mrs Weasley and if you want Ginny can have my old robes, I can clean them and fix them up." replied Hermione for she didn't mind older robes as long as they fit her. Ginny had already agreed to taking Hermiones old robes as they were like sisters and shared everything. "That's a great idea and if you don't mind Mrs Weasley can I have Fred or Georges old robes, whichever Ron doesn't use so I don't have to get new ones. Also this afternoon can we go into Quality Quidditch supplies before we leave" Harry was looking at Mrs Weasley for her approval after all she was in charge. She nooded and they headed into the robes store and got Fred and George their robes. If Charlie hadn't set fire to his own set so many times they would have been in better condition when Percy got them and one of the twins would have been able to wear them. Unfortunately Charlie liked fire, maybe that's why he is so good with dragons. Once all the shopping had been done they walked along Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron, where they would be travelling by Floo powder back to the Weasleys.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all arrived safe and sound back in the burrow fireplace. As they stepped out Mrs Weasley started to bark orders at them before they had time to sit down. Everyone was sent upstairs to their shared rooms to begin the task of packing for Hogwarts, even though they were excited to go back packing took along time and was boring. Hermione and Ginny chatted whilst packing their things in their trunks. "So do you like Harry Ginny or what?" casually asked Hermione who was putting her new robes into the trunk on her bed. Ginny was blushing as she picked up Hermiones old robes from Hermiones bed and was walking to her trunk when she said "Umm what makes you say that?" with a small grin on her face. "Well it's just that when you were describing your type of guy you basically decribed Harry. You think I don't notice you looking at him but I do" Hermione had turned around and was facing Ginny. "Well I do sort of like him but he never really talks to just me and I don't think he likes me. Anyways you described every single one of my brothers." Ginny shot back tried to change the conversation. They both looked at each other and started to giggle little did they know that a similar conversation was taking place in the other bedrooms of the Weasley's house.

"I told you Ron, just ask her, maybe you could see if she wants to go to Hogsmeade with you." said Harry as he put the final books into his trunk. Ron's things were still strewn around the room and only a few robes and a cauldron were in his trunk. "But what if she says no or that she doesn't like me that way" Ron began to pace the floor and picked up school things and threw them untidily into the trunk on his bed. "RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T PACK THAT TRUNK PROPERLY RIGHT THIS SECOND YOU WON'T BE GOING" yelled Mrs Weasley she always some how knew when Ron either wasn't packing or wasn't packing properly. He started to pick more things up and placed them gently into the trunk. Harry got up to help him as ron said "I'm not asking her. I mean look at me and look at her she could have anyone she wanted so why would she go out with me. Besides I like Luna too. Maybe I should ask her out. She's nice enough and kind." Ron seemed to be thinking aloud so Harry said nothing.

"I don't know Freddie she could have just been embarrased about talking about things like that with you and Harry. I mean she always talks to Ginny about that sort of thing." George said to Fred. They were sat on their trunks which they had filled with everything they were going to need this year. "But there was something about the look she gave me. I could tell there was more behind it" said Fred. They heard their mother shout at Ron and went downstairs to see if they could upset her further.

By the time dinner was on the table all the kids had their things ready for school the next day. Charlie had arrived in the afternoon to see his little brothers and sister off to Hogwarts, although he was aware that he would be seeing them again quiet soon. "It looks like you guys have everything ready" He said tipping his head towards the pile of trunks near the door. " Yes it took some of use longer than others" Mrs Weasley glared at Ron "but we are sorted for tomorrow and I'm so glad that you are here Charlie". Charlie smiled at his mother and then looked from his siblings to Harry and Hermione. "Hi Harry and this must be the lovely Hermione Granger. I've heard lots about you" Charlie said to her whilst taking her hand and kissing it. A number of the Weasley boys stared down at their plates out of embarrassment. With that Mr Weasley told everyone to dig in and that when they finished they needed to go to bed straight away as tomorrow was going to be a long day. The Weasley's ate as if they had starved for days. Hermione chuckled as Fred, George and Charlie all had food on their chins. They were messy eaters but she liked that. Ron was sat next to Hermione and was watching her intently as he ate. Soon we will all be together in Hogwarts again he thought and then I can decide if I'm going to ask her out or not.


	12. The Hogwarts Express

The next morning everyone awoke early. Final preparations were happening for the journey to Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were on Kitchen duting they were making breakfast for everyone and then sandwiches for the train journey. Charlie, Fred and George were putting everything in the car. Mrs Weasley didn't know but Mr Weasley had put an undetectable extension charm on the car so everything and everyone can fit in. Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley were making sure nothing was left behind and that all the animals were prepared to travel.

When everyone was ready they piled into the car. Charlie got into the car first followed by Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and then Harry. Ginny sat in the front seat with her mum and dad. They were driving by road now as Mr Weasley wasn't allowed to turn yet another car into a flying one. The journey was long and already tiring. All the kids and Charlie in the back were sat on each other and complaining about being uncomfortable. The car rolled into a space outside of Kings Cross station and the back doors swung open as they all fell out of the car.

"Would you lot HURRY UP! Every year we do this so come on." Mrs Weasley wailed at the hoard of kids surrounding her. They hurtled towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and were soon staring at the bright red engine of the Hogwarts Express. All the trunks and cages were passed down a line of ginger haired children and Harry and Hermione. When all the trunks and cages were on the train it was time to say goodbye. "Oh goodbye my darlings I expect you all to come home at christmas and don't get into too much trouble, I'm talking to you George and you Fred. Now be quick." said Mrs Weasley as she hugged each one of them. Charlie grabbed Hermiones wrist and pulled her aside. He whispered something in her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and kissed him back. She stepped on the train so she didn't see Ron and Fred giving Charlie an unmistakable look of fury and anger. Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty compartment as Fred and George sped off to find their friends as did Ginny.

**Mrs Weasley's POV:**

What on earth was that? I mean Charlie is 5 years older than her even if she does look about the same age. It would be nice for him to have someone ever since he left Hogwarts 2 years ago he has been lonely, but the look that Fred and Ron gave him shows Hermione is appreciated by more than one of my sons. The question is which shall she choose, if she even wants one of them. "Charlie what was that?" asked Mrs Weasley as the train turned the corner out of sight. "What do you mean mum? Shall we get moving I had to go back to Romania soon?" replied Charlie who quickly tried to change the subject. "You kissed Hermione and what do you say to her? She is fragile and doesn't need you crushing her heart and before you say anything I know you are a lady's man. Besides can't you see your brothers may also like her!" Mrs Weasley ranted at him as they walked through Kings Cross station back to the car. "Did you ever think that I might like her too and why should Ronikins get her instead of me? Even though its none of your business I told her that I would write to her and see her again at Christmas." Charlie was trying to down play the fact that he had kissed Hermione. "Charlie, Ron isn't the only one who likes her, so does Fred and you don't need Hermione you could have any girl you want for christ sake you're a dragon keeper in Romania. Please tell me you wont take this any further and apologise to your brothers" Mrs Weasley said and made Charlie promise her before letting him get in the car.

**Hermione's POV: **

As we were saying goodbye Charlie pulled me to one side. He whispered to me "I promise to write to you, just please write me back" and then he kissed my cheek. I can't believe he did that so I kissed him back. When I got on the train I noticed how odd Ron was being. We talked about everything that's happened on the train. When they started to talk about Harry's dream and what happened at the Quidditch World cup I suggested he tells my dad, he would know what to do. Harry wrote him a note and sent Hedwig off. Ginny reappeared in their compartment after a few hours. Ron and Harry were both asleep when Ginny came in. "What was all that at the train station with Charlie?" asked Ginny. "He said he would write to me and wants me to write back and that he knows his brothers like me so making them jealous really makes him happy." Hermione replied whilst flicking through a book about magical history. "Oh really, well did he say who he knew liked you." Ginny said as quietly as she could. "No he wouldn't tell me but said he might tell me if I write to him. I think he gets lonely in Romania and I want to get to know him. After all he could be my brother in law one day." Hermione giggled. The rest of the journey was uneventful until they approached Hogwarts. In the sky they could see a little blue carriage with 12 white winged horses. It was incredible and everyone pondered who must be in the carriage and why they were coming to Hogwarts.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and they all started to get off. They heard the usual cry of "Firs' years" from Hagrid and waved to him "Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny I'll see you later" they smiled back happy to see his big bushy face and called over the noise "See you Hagrid". They went up to the carriages and stepped up. Neville and Luna joined them and they shared stories about their summer. "I'm so glad we are back, but I wonder what that carriage was for" said Luna. Everyone else agreed and were excited to see what wise words Dumbledore was going to share with them this year.


	13. Welcome to Hogwarts

The First years were quickly sorted and then unusually the food didn't appear but Dumbledore arose from his seat. It seemed to all the students that he was going to do his speech before dinner instead of afterwards which was strange. "Now we are all settled and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well, you see Hogwarts has been chosen" Filch who had been running towards Dumbledore now reached him and whispered in his ear. They murmured quickly to each other and Filch set off running back down the hall. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event the Triwizard tournament" Fred and George turn to each other and say "Brilliant". "For those of you who do not know" Dumbledore continues "the triwizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear if chosen you stand alone trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime". As he spoke the doors of the Great Hall opened and a stream of the most beautiful and elegant women waltzed in. The whole male population of the hall stared in awe as these slim tall girls dressed in matching blue dress and hats danced up the centre aisle. Hermione was sat opposite Ron and could see the appalling look he was giving them. He could atleast shut his mouth rather than gawking at them. "Bloody hell" said Ron as she watching their bums wiggle away from him. As the group of girls reached the end of the aisle they did their final sigh and magical blue birds flew up and away from them. "Blimey that's one big woman" said Seamus as the headmistress Madame Maxime wandered past. She was a half giantess and towered over the children sat at the tables. In front of her a young looking girl was acrobatically approaching the staff table and an older girl who was clearly her sister twirled down the aisle. All of the Beauxbatons girls bowed as the Hogwarts students applauded. Dumbledore walked alongside Madame Maxime and kissed her hand. Many of the boys wolf whistled as the girls sat down. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and couldn't believe the way the boys were acting. Dumbledore once again went to the front of the Great Hall and began to speak "And now our friends from the north please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff". Again the Great Hall doors opened and the boys from Durmstrang walked in they held sticks which they hit against the ground causing sparks to fly from it. The three front guys stopped in a line and twirled their long sticks. They then ran up towards the teachers table and flipped over and did what looked like break dancing as the other students of Durmstrang walked upward the aisle and lined the sides of the walls. Viktor Krum walked past Filch which agression in his eyes. You could tell he was here to win. He was accompanied by the high master Igor Karkaroff who wore a white coat which distinguished him from the students. "Blimey, its him. Viktor Krum" spoke Ron who stared at Viktor as he charged past him. He was more in awe with being in the presence of Viktor Krum than he was with the Beauxbatons girls bums. As they approached the front a fire dragon or phoenix was created next to Dumbledore. "Albus" said Karkaroff as he reached Dumbledore and gave him a hug. The gryffindor table was a buzz with excited talking about the triwizard tournament. Almost every boy thought they should be the Hogwarts champion. A golden statue was placed at the front of the hall and once more Dumbledore spoke "Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words" as he placed his hand upon the golden statue he said "Eternal glory that's what awaits the student who wins the triwizard tournament but to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Hermione heard Fred and George say wicked. She hoped they didn't put themselves forward, she couldn't stand one of her friends being hurt or even worse dying. Dumbledore continued "For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. to explain all this we have the head of the department for magical cooperation Bartemius Crouch" the ceiling began to create lightning frightening the students as they lowered them selves almost into their plates of pudding. Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows and shot a spell upwards. It returned the enchanted ceiling back to its previous form. Ron immediately recognised him as mad eye moody. Hermione for ever a stickler for proper naming asked " Alastor Moody, the famous Auror" "Auror" asked Dean Thomas. "Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled cos of him" said Ron "Suppose to be mad as a hatter though these days. Moody moved around the platform and was greeted by Dumbledore. "After due consideration" began Mr Crouch "the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of 17 should be allowed to put forth their name for the triwizard tournament. This decision is final." He was met with loud boos and angry comments especially from the Weasley twins who in anger said " That's rubbish. You don't know what you're doing". Hermione was glad if none of her friends could put themselves forward then none of them could get hurt. Even if it did anger Fred and George. Dumbledore quickly silenced the hall. With a wave of his wand the golden statue melted before their eyes and revealed a large Goblet with blue flames coming out of the top. "The goblet of fire. Any one wishing to enter the tournament need only put their name upon a piece of parchment and place it in the fire before this hour on thursday night. Do not do so lightly if chosen there is no turning back. As of this moment the Triwizard tournament has began."

That evening the school was alive with chattering of the goblet of fire and who was going to enter the Triwizard tournament.


	14. Professor Moody's first lesson

As the class took their seats, Moody began. He told them what he used to do and told them that he was only there because of Dumbledore. He agreed with a pratical approach and this caused Hermione to become unnerved. No true defense against the dark arts teacher had said such a thing to them. She did agree that they should know how to use them but was worried that if Professor Moody was as mad as they said it could be very dramatic.

He yelled at them and lectured them about the unforgivable curses. Hermione shook her head and couldn't believe he was talking about this. He reached into a glass jar and pulled out a spider. He was using an unforgivable curse on it. A lot of the class laughed but Hermione sat with a sullen face. All she could think was that this was completely inappropriate. Moody approached Neville and asked him for another curse. He gave the curse his parents were tortured with "STOP it cant you see its bothering him STOP IT!" yelled Hermione. Moody went up to her desk and asked her for the final of the three curses she couldn't give it to him. He spoke with an angry tone " Avada kedavra". the spiders body went limp on her book as she looked away. " Only one person is know to have survived it and he is sitting in this room." The rest of the lesson went by uneventfully but as they left Hermione had a lot to say as did Ron. Ron celebrated him whilst Hermione scolded him. They reached Neville as they walked down the stairs. Moody appeared behind them and took Neville off for a chat. Hermione saw the look in Neville's eyes in the class room and the look plastered all over his face now. Something wasn't right. Something about that lesson had hurt him right to the core of his being. Hermione could sense it.

They went to the Great hall later and watched as people placed their names into the goblet of fire. everyone who did so got clapped. Cedric Diggory came bounding in and placed his name in. Ron wanted to do it you could tell. Fred and George came running in being clapped. "Well lads, we've done it cooked it up just this morning" "Its not going to work" sang Hermione at them. They went either side of her and George asked "Oh yer and whys that Granger" Fred looked dreamily at hermiones long bushy hair with a sparkle his twin had never seen before. Of course George noticed it but said nothing. That could wait till later. "You see this" Hermione pointed to a small line of floating smoke. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself" "So" asked Fred who couldn't help but notice how smart Hermione was and how good she was looking today. He secretly smiled at her. "So" hermione said as she snapped her book shut "a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as patheticly dim witted as a ageing potion" "Ahh but thats why its so brilliant"said Fred "because its so dim witted" finished George as they chuckled to themselves they got up and stood on the bench. "Ready Fred" "Ready George" "Bottoms up" they both said and they drank their potion in one quick shot. They jumped into the circle and were clapped "YESSS" they added their names and suddenly blue flames erupted from the goblet. The twins were pushed back and when they sat up they had long white beards and white hair. They began to scrap on the floor and a crowd formed around they shouting "Fight fight fight fight". Hermione sat back down and looked in disgust. If only she had known that Fred did it mainly for her attention, not that he would admit that to anyone. They noise subsided as Viktor Krum came into the hall. He approached the goblet of fire with Igor Karkaroff close behind him. As he placed his name into the goblet he looked at Hermione and held her gaze. She smiled at him. He was even more handsome up close than she expected.


	15. The champions selection

All of the students were sat in the great hall on thursday evening ready to hear who would be their schools champion. Dumbledore stood at the Goblet of fire and began to speak "Now the moment you have all been waiting for the champions selection." He raised his hand and waved it slowly around the room. The lighting in the room decreased making it even more exciting. It reminded Hermione of talent shows on muggle tv when they announced the winner. from the fire a piece of parchment flew out and Dumbledore caught it. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Viktor was clapped by the boys of Durmstrang and the rest of the students as he shook Dumbledores hand and headed towards the trophy room at the back of the hall. The next piece flew out " The champion for Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour" Cheers went up with everyone as a beautiful blonde slim girl rose from the Beauxbatons table rose and walked towards Dumbledore as Viktor had done she shook his hand and went to the back of the hall and through a door. The final champion was to be announced " The Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory." Cedric proudly got up from his seat and walked to Dumbledore as the others did he shook his hand and went to the trophy room. " EXCELLENT" yelled Dumbledore his arms spread wide like he was hugging the whole room. "we now have our three champions but in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the this chalice of champions this vessel of victory the triwizard cup!" as he said this he spun and a length of fabric flew off the glimmering triwizard cup. It looked incredible and all the students were in awe.

Suddenly blue flames began erupting from the goblet of fire. Dumbledore turned around to see it spit out one more piece of parchment. The question everyone was asking was who's name was it and why were four names coming from the goblet this time? Dumbledore approahed it and caught the floating parchment. "harry potter" he murmered. "Harry Potter " he called out, hagrid could be heard in the background saying no no. "HARRY POTTER" shouted an angered Dumbledore. Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him to his feet. "Go on Harry. Harry for goodness sake" Harry walked slowly towards Dumbledore as he heard people in the crowd shout how he must have cheated and he wasn't seventeen yet. He knew that and he also knew that he hadn't put his name in that goblet.

Harry made his way to the trophy room with the staff following him. Hermione turned to Ron "How did he get his name in the goblet" asked Ron who was clearly put out. "There is no way Harry put his name in that goblet how would he and why would he? He wants a normal year not this" Hermione replied as they went up the grand staircase towards the seventh floor. "Relax Ron I'm sure Dumbledore and Grouch won't let him compete" said Fred who seemed relieved that his name hadn't come out of the cup. He may be brave but he isn't that brave. Hermione stared at Fred and saw a new mature side to him developing.


	16. The day of the interview

The next morning Rita Skeeter arrived at the school to do interviews with the champions for the daily prophet. Hermione had a real dislike for the woman. Her articles were always preposterous and stupidly over exaggerated. When Harry left for the interview Hermione told him " Be careful with her Harry I'm sure she is a very tricky and manipulative woman." "Ok I will don't worry" Harry replied.

When Harry was gone Hermione wrote to her father, Sirius Black. She was concerned about Harry and everything that has happened recently.

_Dear dad,_

_I am really worried about Harry. His name came out of the Goblet of fire and he seemed shocked but I don't know if he was putting it on or not. I don't think he will listen to me so please talk to him for me. He has wrote to you about his dream I'm sure and its weird. Ask him about it he said there was wormtail and Voldemort but he couldn't say who the other man was. Somethings not right I can feel it._

_I miss seeing you every day but I'm being kept busy with school work. Me and Ginny have found that Ron is getting very frustrated with the fact that Harry is a triwizard champion. I think Ron wanted to put his name in but because of the 17 years old law he couldn't. Fred and George tried to use and ageing potion to put their names in but it back fired and they have only just gotten rid of the white beards and hair. I hope you and buckbeak are ok and I can't wait to see you both at christmas._

_Love your dearest daughter_

_Hermione_

She sent the letter using a school owl from the owlery. She enjoyed the walk in the cool air but was starting to get cold as she reached the stone circle. She quickened her pace across the suspension bridge and made it back to the warmth of the Gryffindor common room in record time. She sat in a comfy arm chair near where Ginny was doing an essay as Harry walked in. He slumped into the couch and sighed. Both the girls turned to him "Are you alright Harry" asked Ginny who had put down her quill and moved onto the couch next to Harry. "Rita Skeeter made half the interview up and it hasn't even been published yet. Who knows what else she will make up." said Harry as he vented his anger to the girls. "Ron hates me cos I am a champion I didn't even want to" He held a letter in his hand which had Sirius's handwriting on. Hermione knew that her dad was going to talk to Harry soon and to let it take its course. If she got involved Harry was more likely to resist. 

The rest of the day went by calmly and neither Ron nor Harry had any outbursts at each other. If only it would last Hermione thought as she finished up her potions essay that snape had set the day before.


	17. The indirect message

Harry had been hanging out with Neville ever since the fight with Ron. Ron had been spending his time with Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron approached the edge of the black lake where Harry and Neville were sat. Harry got up and walked towards Hermione. She was arguing with Ron about something " why don't you talk to him yourself." "go" "fine". Hermione went up to Harry "Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus was told by Dean who was told by Pavarti that Hagrids looking for you" "Is that right, well, what?" replied a slightly confused Harry. "Dean was told by Pavarti oh don't ask me to repeat it again. Hagrids look for you" said Hermione. "Well you can tell Ronald" harry began "I'm not an owl" yelled Hermione. She was sick of them fighting and using her to have a go at each other. As she stalked away with Ginny, Ron remained for a second and then followed them.

"Ronald why can't you just make up with Harry." Hermione asked as a owl flew up to her. It dropped a letter into her open hands. "Why should I make up with him? He won't tell me how he did it and besides maybe he should apologise first!" replied Ron who was now walking ahead of them. "Who's the letter from 'Mione" "I think its from Charlie and any ways Ron please just make up with him I've had enough of you too fighting." she replied. Ron went to snatch the letter from Hermiones hands but Ginny stopped him "ah ah ah that's their private letter Ron. Maybe he is telling her a secret or asking her out either way it doesn't matter as you can't see it." chuckled Ginny. Ron walked off in a huff probably to go find Seamus and Dean as he was getting sick of the girls.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am coming to Hogwarts to bring the dragons for the triwizard tournament. I would have told you sooner but you weren't allowed to know about the tournament happening. Whilst I am at Hogwarts I will have some free time so I wondered if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me. Its nice to have someone to talk to who isn't my family but is still mature enough to understand me. I hope to see you soon. I am arriving later today and will come to the Gryffindor common room to talk to you all for a bit._

_Forever yours _

_Charlie_

Hermione smiled to herself and handed Ginny the letter. "I thought you said Charlie didn't fancy you but going to Hogsmeade is the utlimate Hogwarts date. You are so going to fall in love with him. But be careful he loves dragons more than he does women." Ginny said as she finished reading the letter. "Well we shall see" said Hermione with a small smile on her face.

When Charlie walked through the portrait hole that evening he was greeted by all of his siblings and Harry and Hermione. He hugged his little sister and said hello to his brothers and Harry. He got to Hermione who he grabbed into a hug and kissed on the lips. She stood frozen to the stop staring at Charlie. He looked into her eyes and gave her a look that said do you want to make them jealous or what. She snapped out of it and kissed him back. They all sat down around the fire and chatted. Charlie couldn't say why he was at Hogwarts so he told them that he was asked to come and help as a foreign consult with the tournament. He shared a knowledgeable look with Hermione.

That evening just after Charlie had left to go back to the quarters for visiting dignitary's, Harry left to go see Hagrid. Hermione knew what he was about to see. She had seen it earlier as Charlie took her there before he went up to the common room. After a disgruntled Ron sat and stared at Hermione for another hour, she decided to go upstairs to bed.


	18. The first task

Hermione woke up early on the day of the Hogsmeade trip. She was going to meet Charlie in the paved courtyard after breakfast. She walked to the shared bathrooms and got a shower before any of the other girls could use all the hot water. As she was in the shower she began to think. She was thinking about how Harry was going to cope with the dragon. He told her that professor Moody was helping him but she still worried. After Moody had a reputation for being crazy, who knows what he has told or taught Harry for this challenge. Her mind wandered to Charlie. She wondered what big secrets he had to tell her. They seemed to be getting closer but in a different way to what everyone thought. She knew there was something he was keeping from everyone and decide that today she was going to find out what it was. She was drying her hair when her mind wandered again to the rest of the Weasley's boys. Charlie said he was going to tell her something about his brothers and she started to guess what it could be. Hermione walked back into the dormitory to find Ginny sat on her bed. "Oh hi Ginny what's up?" Hermione asked a stern Ginny, worried what her reply would be. "You're going out with my brother today. So please if anything happens between you two stop it and come find me. Its not that you wouldn't be great together its just his my big brother and you're like a big sister to me" Ginny replied as she picked at her nails. "Ginny relax I'm sure nothing will happen. Do you really see me as a big sister? I have always wanted a little sister and you are my best friend!" Hermione replied trying to get to the cupboard next to her bed to pick out a top to wear. She stood in the room in her jeans and bra, pulling out two tops. One was a blue and white stripped top and the other was picture of a popular muggle band called the Beatles. Ginny looked at the top and pointed at it. Hermione placed the Beatles top over her head and pulled her bushy brown hair back into a ponytail. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Hermione chirped with made Lavender Brown stir and groan "Shhhhh sleeping".

The girls walked down to breakfast without seeing anyone of interest until the go to the bottom of the grand staircase. There stood Fred and George, looking as mischievous as ever. Hermione and Ginny went over to them. "What are you doing?" asked Ginny who startled them with her Mrs Weasley like tone. "Nothing" said Fred who was holding what looked like a briefcase. They quickly ran off laughing to themselves as they went. Hermione and Ginny carried on into the hall. As they ate breakfast they noticed how Ron and Harry were still fighting. They had sit either side of Hermione and Ginny. They ate in silence until Hermione had decided she was finished. "Well I'm going to meet Charlie. I'll see you later." Before Ron had the chance to protest she walked quickly to the doors of the great hall. She opened the doors and went to the paved courtyard. She saw Charlie was already there and was talking to Fred and George. "Ready to go" asked Hermione as she walked up to them. George quickly stopped talking and looked at Hermione. She had made some effort but not much. Fred stared at her and then grabbed George's arm and led him away. "What was that about?" asked a concerned Hermione. "Oh that it was nothing. Shall we go?" Charlie replied rather secretively.

They walked down through the grounds to the big gates where Professor Mcgonagoll was signing people in and out. Hermione approached her and told her she was going with Charlie Weasley. Mcgonagoll gave her a look but none the less signed her out and allowed her and Charlie through the gates. They continued to Hogsmeade in almost silence. When they got there Charlie led her to the three broomsticks. He took up a booth at the very back corner of the pub and sighed. "There is so much I want to tell you Hermione, but you need to promise that you will not judge me or tell anyone especially my family." Hermione sat there and nodded she didn't want to speak until he wanted her to. "I am gay, no one knows. You're the first person I have told. I feel so relieved I finally said it." said Charlie who was sat in a much more relaxed position than previously. "I'm telling you Hermione because there isn't many gay wizards out there and I'm not sure my family would understand. You will though because you're muggle born. I know there is great support for people like me in your world. Before you say but everyone thinks you are a womaniser I put it on during school as some of the guys started to think it was odd and gave me a hard time cos I hadn't gone out with a girl yet. Please say something Hermione" Hermione had been sat with her mouth slightly agar. "Well first of all thanks for being honest with me. It wasn't what I was expecting and of course I accept you as you are. You are a kind, clever and considerate man. I'm sure your family will accept you but don't worry I won't tell them." Hermione looked at him and took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I am here for you but I ask why did you tell me before anyone else?" He looked intently into her eyes "the problem is that my mum is starting to ask me why I haven't had anyone to bring home with me for a while. I told her that I am concentrating on the dragons but she will expect grandchildren soon enough. I also know lots about my brothers and whats going on in their heads. You and me could be good friends and I can tell you everything I know" he replied with a typical Weasley cheeky smile that reminded Hermione so much of Fred. "So what is going on in boys heads then?" Hermione asked as she slurped at the butter beer they had just been given. "Ahhh now I am afraid you shall have to wait for that. One secret at a time. Besides I have been sworn to secrecy and your dad would kill me if I told you what boy's think? I mean I know he had a reputation with the ladies but still you are his little girl. Hermione can I ask you another favour? If anyone else asks will you tell them that this was meant to be a date and we are seeing how things go. Not only will it make you look totally hot but it might kick start one of my brothers to ask you out." replied Charlie. He thought highly of Sirius and was glad that he had some family that didn't hate him or had died. They talked for the rest of the day about how Charlie was coping with his revelation and if and when he was going to tell his mum and dad. Charlie was sat on a rock near the shrieking shack with Hermione next to him when Viktor Krum came running past. He stopped and looked at Hermione. "Ohh Hermione looks like you have even more admirers than I first thought" said Charlie who was winking at her and nudging her as she watched Viktor run away from her. "What's that suppose to mean? Hold on who else likes me?" asked a flustered Hermione. "hahahaha. Don't worry Hermione I'm sure they will present themselves when the time is right?" replied Charlie who was getting up and held out his hand to Hermione. She took it and stood up and was hugged by Charlie. As they hugged she spotted an angry looking Ron watching them. What was his problem she thought.

That evening Hermione was talking to Ginny and told her that it was a bit of a date and they were seeing where it would go, just as Charlie had asked her too. She added a few details that many of the Gryffindor boys over heard and she knew would infuriate them if they liked her. She had to know who it was that liked her. "Yeah we sat near the Shrieking shack and he hugged me to warm me up it was so romantic, but I'm not sure we are right for each other so if anyone likes me they should ask me out before it gets serious with him" she had told Ginny rather loudly in the common room.

The next day was the first task. Hermione was a bag of nervous as Charlie had told her that the Hungarian Horntail was extremely agressive normally and was even worse since she had been at Hogwarts. Hermione was getting dressed when an owl she didn't recognise tapped the window. It was large and dark with beady eyes. She opened the window and took the letter as she went to shut the window the bird bite her. "Ouch" she said as she snapped the window shut which caused the bird to fall off the sill and then fly away. She opened the letter to see it was from her dad

_Hermione_

_What the hell is this I hear about you dating Charlie Weasley? It's not that I don't like him. I know he would look after you and protect you but couldn't you go out with someone a little closer to your age? Besides even if you are with him you could have told me first. I was told by Harry. He thought I already knew. If you like him then go for it but please be careful and tell me if and when anything happens._

_Now that I have got the protective dad part out of the way, I wanted to tell you that I spoke to Harry and I am worried about him too. He doesn't seem ready for these tasks. Look after him and try and help him. I'm sure you already are but I just wanted to make sure._

_love you always_

_Dad_

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and scribed a quick reply that she would take to the owlery on the way back from the first task.

_Dear Dad_

_I am not with Charlie but no one can know that. He told me something that no one can know and I am helping him. He told me that more people like me than I know and that if we said he had taken me out a few times, the boys might get the guts to ask me out, so don't worry._

_I worry about Harry too, but Moody is helping him and I will whenever I can._

_Love you_

_H_

She walked down to the stadium with Ron and Ginny as Harry was made to go there earlier. "I am going to see how Harry is" she told Ron and Ginny as she hurried away towards a big tented structure. She went up to one side of it and whispered "psst Harry psst". He replied to her and she flung the fabric out of the way and hugged her. He was like a brother to her and she was worried about him. A flash went off near by and they jumped apart. "Oh young love. If everything doesn't go to plan today you two might even make the front page" smiled Rita Skeeter. "What are you doing in here? This is for champions and friends" Viktor said as he came to Hermione's rescue. "No matter, we've got everything we need" Rita replied as a picture was taking of Viktor. With that she left the tent and Dumbledore, Mr Crouch and other members of staff came in. Hermione left and went to find Ron and Ginny. She saw them standing next to Fred and George, who were holding an open briefcase. When she got closer she saw that they were using it to make bets. "You are placing bets on how they will do?" cried an outraged Hermione. George replied before Hermione had time to scold them further "Yes we are got a problem with it Granger". As he spoke a cannon sounded and Cedric Diggory came out of the tent. The dragon in the middle of the stadium stared at him. Cedric reacted quickly and after some time and a few injuries was able to get his golden egg. Charlie and the other dragon keepers came into the stadium to remove the one dragon with another. He looked around and saw Hermione and waved as he led the dragon out of the stadium. Viktor was up next. He very quickly defeated the dragon and got the egg. Hermione and Ginny stood in awe of him, he truly was gorgeous. The fairy princess that was Fleur Delacour came out next which left Harry. She took her sweet time and was hurt the most of all the champions. Hermione realised she wasn't as much of a fairy princess as she thought. Fleur eventually got her egg and walked proudly to her headmistress and little sister. The dragon keepers came on to replace the final dragon for Harry. Hermione suddenly realised that the Hungarian Horntail hadn't been out yet. That must mean Harry had that one. Charlie and the other dragon keepers were trying to subdue the beast so that it wouldn't harm them. They had worried looks on their faces and were talking to each other in Romanian, so that none if the students would know what they were saying. The cannon sounded for the last time that day and out came a small looking Harry. He looked around and saw the giant beast in front of him. "Your wand harry! YOUR WAND!" yelled Hermione as the Horntail began to breath fire on the rock that Harry was hiding behind. A broom flew over the heads of the spectators and towards Harry. He jumped on to it and began to fly around. That was a smart move Hermione thought, but how is he going to get the egg. As she came back into reality she saw the dragons chains break and it rised through the stands after Harry. Its tail caught on to the tented area for teachers and press. Rita Skeeter was on her back, hair everywhere and glasses hanging off her face. "Well done Dragon" yelled Fred. He looked over to Hermione to see if she had noticed. She was chuckling to herself over the comment and this made him smile for the first time that day. They then all stood in silence wandering where Harry and the dragon were. The keepers were running around and had started to secure the other dragons. Harry suddenly reappeared. He looked battered and bruised but wasn't followed by the dragon. He swooped down and grabbed a hold of his golden egg. The entire stadium roared as the Hogwarts students celebrated that both their champions had survived their dragon and got their egg.

As the group walked back to the castle, Fred and George were approached a number of times by people complaining that they wanted their money as the person they bet on did in fact collect their egg. "Ahh but that wasn't the bet you made was it. The bet was that they would win the task. Harry won the task and you didn't bet on him so you don't get any money" explained the twins who took it in turn to reply to people. All of Gryffindor went to the common room to celebrate. Well almost everyone Ron was hovering down stairs not wanting to talk to his friends just yet.

George and Fred had Harry on their shoulders and everyone was crowding around them. "What's the clue Harry?" Seamus shouted. "Do you want me to open it?" said a proud Harry, "YER" everyone replied "Should I open it?" yelled Harry. "YES" replied the entire common room. He prised out the egg and screeching came out. Harry was dropped to the floor as everyone covered their ears. "Bloody Hell" came from Ron who had just stepped through the portrait hole. Harry closed the egg and got up. "Everyone go back to your knitting or something. This is going to be awkward enough without you lot listening in" said George who tried to stay close enough that he could hear what was being said. "I think you have to be bloody mad to out your name in that cup" said Ron who was looking down at his feet. "Caught on have you?" replied Harry. "Everyone was saying it behind you back" replied Ron who was now trying and failing to make eye contact with Harry. "Oh brilliant" "I'm sorry can we be mates again" said Ron. " Yer sure mate" replied Harry. They were watched by Hermione, Angelina and Ginny. They stared at each other and all they could get out was "Boys".


	19. The Yule Ball

After the first trial the school buzzed with excitement for the upcoming dance called the Yule Ball. All the girls were excited to see who was going to be asked to go by which boys. If Ginny was asked by a fourth year then she could go, so all the girls were working on finding someone for her to go with. It turned out that they didn't have to. "Nevilles just asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him." said Ginny as she bounded into the shared bathrooms. Angelina, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor girls were in there gossiping about the boys and trying out new hair styles and make up for the dance. Cheers went up and Ginny was grabbed in to a hug. Talking erupted about who had been asked, by who and who hadn't yet been asked. Hermione remained quiet until Angelina asked her if she was going with anyone yet, "Ahh you will just have to see won't you." She knew that she was going with Viktor as he had asked her earlier that day in the library. He kept going in there just to sit and watch her study. He had walked over and bowed to him and asked in a very attractive Bulgarian accent "Hermione Granger, would you accompany me to the Yule Ball?" She immediately replied with "yes of course I would." "Okay I shall meet you at the bottom of the Grand staircase just before it starts" with that he left and she was sat blushing to herself. So Charlie was right he did like her.

There was so many people who had study periods that they couldn't all fit in one room so these were now being held in the great hall. Hermione was sat with Ron and Harry with the twins opposite. They were all talking about who to go to the ball with and a note from George was passed to Ron. Hermione glanced over and read it

_hurry up or all the good ones will have gone_

She scolded at it and saw Fred noticed he looked down in shame at what his brother had written and had an apologetic look on his face. "Who are you going with then" whispered Ron. George scrunched up the paper and threw it at Angelina. She looked at him and was ready to give him a sarcastic response to whatever he said. To her surprise he signalled a message to her which was would you like to go to the ball with me?. She replied quickly with Yer okay. Hermione knew she liked George and was glad he had finally asked her. Hermione returned to her work only to be interrupted by Ron. He said that it was just sad if a girl turned up alone. Ohh she couldn't wait to see his face when she turned up with Viktor. He tried to copy George and has hit on the head by an infuriated Snape. "If you must know someone's already asked me" she handed her book to Snape "And I said yes" Angelina chuckled and was glad Hermione was sticking up for herself.

The girls had organised to go to Hogsmeade and buy their dresses on Thursday as they were given the afternoon off. Charlie was still at Hogwarts so he agreed to go with them to help them get a man's perspective. They walked down to Hogsmeade and Charlie was told who was going with who all expect Hermione. "Oh go on Hermione tell me who it is. I know it isn't Ron as you made it very clear to him you were already taken." said Charlie. "Fine I will tell you and only you later" with this remark the other girls sighed they hated the suspense and wanted to know who she was going with so that they could help her find a dress. They went straight to the dress shop in the village and were greeted by hundreds of dress all lined up. "We have had thousands of dresses brought in just for the Yule Ball" said the woman. The girls went through every rack giving each other dresses and picking up some of their own. Hermione pulled out a gorgeous red halter neck dress and handed it to Angelina. Once each of the girls had about 10 dresses they went to the dressing rooms. Hermione went into one and was followed by Charlie, which was noted by the girls and many ohhhhs went up. "So please tell me, who is taking you to the Yule ball? Who stole my girl from me?" begged Charlie. "Don't react to much but I'm going with" she lowered her voice "Viktor Krum" "Oh my goodness. I can't believe it I knew it. So no one else has asked you then?" Charlie yelped before the girls began to plead who is she going with. He was pushed out of the changing room and sat on the sofa that had been set up. He sat there and said "right ladies first dress time". The girls stepped out of the dressing rooms. There were nine girls in total. Charlie made each of the twirl and show them the back. For each of the girls Charlie gave his male opinion and the other girls then said what they thought. Katie was wearing a hot pink dress that stopped at her knees and had small straps. "Wow Katie that looks perfect on you and its a great colour" Charlie said all the girls agreed and she got changed out of it and placed back the other dresses as she knew she had found the right one. Angelina was trying on a cream and gold that made her look like a big candle. Charlie got to her next and just turned her around and pushed her back into the dressing room, stating that unless she wanted George to try and light her head on fire she should try something else. She went back in and Hermione shouted to her "Oh Angelina try on the red dress I picked for you." Charlie moved around to Lavender and asked "Now who are you accompanying my lady?". He bowed in front of her as she said "Seamus Finnigan". Lavender was wearing a little green dress that reached the floor and was cut to show just the right amount of cleavage. "I must say you look stunning and the green goes great with your eyes" Charlie said and Hannah added "Yer he won't know what's hit him when he sees you". Lavender blushed and murmured something about she hoped it made a lot people take notice. Cho chang had gone with the girls and looked very weird in a black dress that finished on her thigh. The girls gave her a look and with that she turned and went to change. At this point Angelina came out with a robe around her demanding that Charlie dealt with the others before she showed them it. Padma and Parvati Patil had announced that they were going with Ron and Harry. The girls and Charlie weren't sure even they knew which one they were going with. Padma and Parvati came out wearing matching orange dresses. They both looked uncomfortable and looked at each other and shook their heads. Romilda Vane was in a purple flowing dress. She looked incredible and decided she couldn't be bothered to try on more dresses. All she cared about was that she looked good for the Durmstrang boy she was going with. Charlie turned to see his little sister Ginny in a little pink and green dress. She looked very cute in it and he told her that he would buy it for her as long as it was that one as he caught a look at the other dresses she had. He thought they were all too mature for her and their mum would kill him if he let her get a slutty dress. Finally he reached Hermione who was wearing a blue dress that was made of an odd fabric. Angelina looked at Hermione and then at Charlie, "Sweetie that doesn't suit you at all and the boys won't like it". Hermione nodded and started back towards her changing room until she whipped round and said "What do you mean the boys? Don't you mean Viktor?" she asked as she looked between Charlie and Angelina. "Nothing, I mean if any other boys were to like you then you want to look your best don't you" Angelina answered as she nudged Hermione into the dressing room "ohh try on that lilac one it looks beautiful". Angelina turned around as she shut the curtain and whispered to the rest of the girls "Can't she see how that Fred and Ron both like her? She could have her pick of them" Cho chang came out of the dressing room in a lilac dress that swamped her. "Cho you look like a big french fancy" laughed Lavender. With that Cho huffed and went back into the dressing room. Padma and Parvarti came back out and were in pretty sari's. It suited them perfectly and that only left Hermione and Angelina to find THE dress. "Hurry up Hermione we haven't got all day" shouted Charlie before slipping through the curtain to see if she needed any help. "Oh my God Hermione. You look incredible get out there and show them all." she was shoved out of the dressing room and stood awaiting a response from the girls who's approval she craved. They stared with mouths ajar. "You look incredible. the boys won't be able to control themselves" said Katie. Angelina then dropped the robe and allowed the girls to look at the stunning red dress. The girls knew they were done so got changed and paid for their dresses. Charlie walked them back to the school and made sure that no one especially the boys would be able to see the dresses before the Yule ball.

A few days later it was the Yule ball. Everyone was given the day off of lessons. The Gryffindor girls included the younger years who weren't allowed to go to the ball were sat in the communal bathrooms. The girls were helping each other do their hair and make up. When they were ready they went and got into their dresses. "Are you coming Hermione?" asked Angelina who looked stunning with her long black hair flowing down her back. "Yer i'll be done in a minute." replied Hermione. She stood at the top of the dormitory stairs and watched as everyone left. She slowly crept down the stairs and into the common room. Thinking she was alone she began to talk to herself "I can't believe I am doing this. Oh god should I have said yes to him?" "I think you chose wrong. But maybe it was my fault. I should have asked you before he did" Fred said as he came out of the shadows. "Ahh well we should go down" Fred finished as he headed towards the staircase "You look beautiful by the way".

Hermione had walked nervously behind Fred and waited for him to go into the hall before she came around the corner and down the final steps. Viktor met her at the last one and took her hand. She smiled at him but inside she knew she was going with the wrong man. They were paraded into the hall and she glanced around as she walked to the middle of the dancefloor, her eyes met Fred's all she wanted to do was run to him and hug him but she couldn't do that to Viktor. George was stood next to Fred and saw the longing look in his eyes as he watched Hermione dance, but when Fred caught a glimpse of Viktor Krum he looked like his blood was boiling. Fred watched as more people joined in the dancing. He saw Viktor kiss Hermione on the cheek and whisper to her. Before Fred had to watch any more he walked off back towards the common room. "I'll be back in one sec Angelina ok" George left without saying another word. "Freddie. I know you like her, but have you told her how you feel? How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?" George said in a quiet voice as he entered the boys dormitory. "I told her tonight that she was going with the wrong guy. I walked slowly down the stairs. I gave her every chance to stop me and tell me how she felt. But she didn't. She doesn't like me. She likes a idiot guy who is famous and is adored by all of the girls. Who likes me? NO ONE" Fred finished his angry speech and wiped the last tear from his face. "Go have fun Georgie. I'll see you in the morning"

"Ron you spoil everything" yelled Hermione as Ron hounded her about Viktor. "You can't decide for me who I go out with or who I like ok. Now go to bed, both of you" as Harry appeared near by. They ran up the stairs and went to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat on the stairs and started to cry. Angelina and George came onto the stairs. "Oh my god Hermione what's the matter?" asked Angelina. They sat either side of her and let Hermione get everything out "Why did Fred not ask me first? I know I like him but I don't know how much? Don't tell Ron, I can't cope with him being a prat about it. All tonight I've been thinking is why did I say yes? I should have told him maybe and then Fred could have asked me." Hermione sobbed the last few sentences into Angelinas shoulder. The couple helped the sobbing girl up stairs and Angelina with the help of Katie Bell got her out of her dress and into bed.

"Freddie I have amazing news" George whispered to the bed next to his and he was getting changed. Fred didn't answer so George went to sleep.


	20. The second task

Fred woke up the day after Yule Ball and went for a long shower. He stood under the hot water and sobbed once again. He had hardly slept and had pretended he was asleep when George had gotten in that night. George had great news which must have been that he and Angelina kissed and they would be together forever and he would be forever alone. Fred ran his hands through his long ginger hair as he washed it. He was entranced into his own pit of misery. When he had finished his shower he went back to the dormitory. It was still early and everyone had gotten back late. Fred was pulling his shirt over his head as he spotted the black lake. It was where he always went to think. If he was trying to come up with a new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product. Fred grabbed his coat and set off to the black lake. The snow was deep and the edge of the lake was frozen. It looked magic and a perfect place to tell the girl you loved just how much you loved her. This image caused Fred to break down. That is until he saw Viktor Krum the Bulgarian bon bon jogging past. Viktor gave him an odd look and this made Fred snap. Fred was glowing where he was exuding overpowering magic. He jumped up as Viktor passed him and punched in square in the jaw. The extra magic he was projecting into the surrounding air caused Viktor to fly 10 metres away. Fred stared at his now shaking fist and back to Krum. Krum got up and shook the snow off of himself. He glared at Fred "What matter with you?" "Whats the matter? YOU! You stole Hermione from me. Thats what the matter with me is! Stay away from her."shouted Fred. Krum didn't care what anyone said he was having Hermione as long as she would have him. He bolted towards Fred. Fred began to ran towards the school and made it to the doors of the great hall before Krum caught up to him. Fred stopped just inside of the great hall doors. He looked to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione, George, Angelina, Harry, Ron and Lee Jordan sat there. He began to walk over to them as Krum leapt through the doors and grabbed the back of his coat. They landed on the floor and began to scrap. "She's mine you ginger monster" "She only went out with you cause you're famous! you are so thick". Lots of insults were thrown as Durmstrang students and Hogwarts students got involved. Fred and Krum were pulled off each other. Viktor was taken back to the Durmstrang dormitory and seen to by the healer they brought with them. Fred was taken to the hospital wing by George and Lee. They had told everyone else to relax and go back to their breakfast. When they got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey had already heard about what had happened. "Mr Weasley why on earth were you fighting Viktor Krum?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she had him placed on a bed. Fred was made to strip to his boxers and the Durmstrang students had gotten in a few good kicks and a couple of harming spells before they were pulled apart. He sat on the bed with Madam Pomfrey tending to him when George spoke up "I have great news for you mate" "Please Georgie I don't wanna hear how amazing last night was with Angelina" Fred had a sad expression on his face. "Freddie turn that frown upside down. She likes you. She was crying on the stairs last night as me and Angelina left the hall. She told me that she went with the wrong dude and why hadn't you asked her before that prat Krum did." George told Fred and Lee. "I have to go find her" Fred tried to get up. "NO mr Weasley you are to stay here until those injuries heal. You are also in just your pants. You don't want to run around the school in those do you?" Madam Pomfrey said as she finished applying ointment on to the dark magic scars. Durmstrang did always have a bad rep for learning dark magic. "If you want Fred I could go get her" said George. Fred simply nodded and then smiled a smile so wide it nearly touched his ears.

It was afternoon by the time Hermione had gone to see Fred. He was asleep when she got there. he was on top of the blankets still in his pants. She saw the dark magic scars on his legs and traced them with her fingers. "Oi oi shouldn't I be awake if you're doing that" Fred's voice broke the silence and brought Hermione back to reality. "I'm sorry maybe I should go." Hermione said as she lifted herself from the seat. "No please Hermione. Don't go. There is something I have to tell you. I was fighting Krum for you" "Yer I kind of guessed that. You were right by the way I did go to the ball with the wrong person. I should have gone with Ron" Hermione giggled at his face "Hahaha I'm joking. I should have gone with you. You would protect me and look after me" She looked down into her lap. "What did he do? Did he try anything because I will kill him is he hurt you?" said Fred fists clenched and magic once again displacing the air around him due to the sheer power he had. "No he just wanted to kiss me a little too much. He is a nice person though." said Hermione "Look Fred I like you and I want to give us a go but no one can know only George and Angelina ok. Definitely not Ron" Fred agreed and kissed Hermione's hand. He sat up and held her for a few minutes. He wanted to stay like that forever and so did Hermione. Madam Pomfrey then came over and told them they could go. Fred finally put his clothes on but not before Hermione caught a glimpse of a long scar that started at the bottom of his shoulder and went diagonally across his back. He caught her looking at it "Bad accident with some of the products. Don't worry though it doesn't hurt. You have to admit it makes me look manly and brave" he chuckled to himself.

They walked back to the common room holding hands as no one was around but when they got to the portrait hole they let go and gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek. The fat lady opened and they walked in. Fred gave a bow as the Gryffindors cheered him. "So you are alive then? Why were you even fighting Krum anyways?" asked Ron as he patted his brother on the back. Hermione saw Fred wince slightly and knew that the scar on his back must hurt him more than he lets on. "Oh I was being a dick to him as he ran past me and he just turned on me" answered Fred. George gave him a look and then looked at Hermione. Finally he thought. Everyone sat around Fred as he showed them the scars he had on his lower legs and arms. People started to drain out of the common room and into their dormitories. Hermione said good night and got up to go to bed. Fred got up and did the same. Everyone who was left in the common room went back to the exploding snaps game and didn't see Fred pull Hermione into the boys stairwell. "I love you Hermione Granger" Fred whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek. He bounced up the stairs and Hermione went up the girls stairs.

2 months had pasted since the Yule ball and the fight. Hermione and Fred would share looks and mouth things to each other, but they hadn't got the chance to talk since the hospital. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sat in the library working on preparing Harry for the second task. Fred and George were near by researching spells and potions for their new line of products, when Moody went up to them and lead Hermione and Ron away. Fred and George looked at each other and went back to their writing. They were writing on a big bit of parchment. They were able to both write at the same time as George was right handed and Fred was left handed. Harry and Neville walked past talking rather animately at such a late time. As George looked at the time he said "Oh Freddie I reckon we should go get some sleep mate. The second tasks tomorrow and I wanna be there early so we can get more bets going." Fred and George cleared up their things and went to the common room. They sat with Harry and Neville "Hey what did Moody want with Ron an Hermione" asked Fred. "umm something about Mcgonagoll wanting to see them" replied Harry. Fred and George looked at each other but decided it must have something to do with helping Harry. They marched harry to bed and said "come on we needed you to win tomorrow so we get more money." in perfect unison.

The next morning everyone woke up promptly and ate breakfast. The champions were taken to the lake first and then all the spectators followed. When everyone was there Dumbledore began to explain what the champions had to do in this task. "Last night something was taken from each of the champions. They must go into the black lake and retrieve it. If in one hour they haven't got the treasure it shall forever remain down there." As Dumbledore spoke Fred looked around expecting to see Hermione and Ron preparing Harry, but they were no where. "NO! Hermione and Ron they are in the lake." Fred cried at George. The cannon sounded and in the champions went. Fred ran down to the bottom level and decide that if Krum came up without Hermione he was going to in and find her.

After around 15 minutes Fleur resurfaced but was alone. She was crying to herself and was pulled out of the water by her friends. Some time went by were all that could be heard were Fleur's sobs. Suddenly Cedric appeared from the darkness with Cho chang next to him. Everyone cheered and clapped. Fred began to take his hat and coat off, getting ready to dive in should he need to. He was taking off his shoes as a sharks head popped up, it returned quickly to krums normal face and showed Hermione was with him. Fred let out a breath he had unknowingly been holding in since Krum had come up. He held his hand out to Hermione. She took it and allowed him to pull her up onto the hard wood. He was handed towels and wrapped them around her. He held her tight and glared at Krum when he tried to pull her away. Fred didn't care what happened now even if it was his brother still down there. He had her. He had Hermione. As the minutes counted down two people came into view floating up. It was Ron and Fleurs sister. They were helped out of the water and asked where Harry was. "I don't know" was all the freezing cold Ron could say. Harry flew onto the deck and the Hogwarts students even Slytherin's cheered. Everyone was taken back to shore and celebrates were to occur once again. As Hermione walked into the girls dormitory she felt a hand on the small of her back. She went into the room and saw Fred hovering just above the steps. He went into the room and shut the door behind him. "I was so scared Hermione. Please never let me be that scared for you again." as he talked he pulled Hermione into a hug. She looked up into his caring eyes and kissed him. As they kissed a golden aura shone around them. They were lifted into the air. When they pulled apart they asked at the same time "Was that you?" they chuckled and Hermione told him to leave so she could get changed.


	21. A secret romance

Fred and Hermione secretly met everyday at the edge of the black lake. Near to it was a cave they would sit in. Their relationship was blossoming but only Angelina and George knew about it. It made it feel more special as no one knew but they hated not being able to simply hold hands in public. Angelina and George were covering for them as well as keeping their secret. The months went by and spring turned summer. Fred and Hermione's disappearances were becoming more noticeable and frequently during dinner and the rest of the evening. Angelina and George had a few theories as to why they were missing more often than before. George reckoned they were doing more than kissing and cuddling but Angelina thought they were most likely sneaking into Hogsmeade like she and George sometimes did. George didn't tell Angie but he was going to ask Fred when he came in that night. "Dude what have you and her been up to. I reckon you been all over that. ha ha ha" said George when Fred came in with a beaming smile on his face. "No I like her too much to do that yet. Besides she is a lady she don't just give it away mate. We been chatting and kissing. I'm gonna marry her you know that." Said Fred who was now laying on his bed. "Whatever Freddie, I bet you will get in there soon enough. You stare at each other all the time. Anyways what's wrong with a girl that wants to test drive her man before she puts a ring on her finger" George replied defensively. "You haven't. Oh you have haven't you. You and Angie have done it. Good for you mate" Fred looked at his brothers red face and then turned over and fell asleep.

"Oh Angie, of course I haven't slept with Fred yet. We just talk and stuff. Why have you made love with George yet?" Hermione asked Angelina who was sat across from her on top of Angie's bed. "Umm maybe we have a few times" Angelina was twirling some of her thick black hair around her finger. "What was it like? I'm kind of thinking of sleeping with Fred during the summer." hermione blushed slightly and then bit her lip. "It was incredible. I felt like we were one person moving together and his big strong hands were wrapped around me. It was worth skipping transfiguration for." giggled Angelina. Hermione had to go to bed so she said goodbye to Angie and went to bed. Angelina sat there and remember how it felt to be held by George she needed to feel that again and before the holidays.

The next day Hermione and Fred didn't disappear at all. They were both feeling odd at the fact the people that knew thought they were up to no good so what did the people who didn't know think. Over the next few weeks they spent less and less time together. Hermione got busy helping Harry prepare for the upcoming final task and Fred needed to help George with the business. Finally Fred decided they needed to talk properly. He was in the library a few tables away from her, Ron and Harry. He used a charm to get writing to appear on her page it read

_We needed to talk, Our place, with love_

Hermione quickly covered it and looked round. Her eyes connected with Fred's and she nodded. Fred got up and walked out of the library. After five minutes Hermione said "I'm not feeling great so I am going to bed" she left the boys in the library and half ran to the cave. To their cave. Fred was stood there and turned to see her running towards him. He opened his arms and held her tight when she reached him. "God I love you Hermione. I've missed being able to hug you and kiss you" he leant down and kissed her on the lips. "In the summer can we please tell everyone that we are in love." "Yes I was thinking the same thing. I hate not being able to sit on your lap in the common room like Angelina and George can do. I hate not being able to hold your hand in front of everyone" They embraced once more and Hermione said "Did you know that Angelina and George have slept together?" Fred was shocked by this question "Umm I suggested to him that he had but he never really asked me and when was that?" "More like how often, speaking of which where were they today. I saw them at breakfast and haven't seen them since" Hermione and Fred looked at each other and laughed. "The dirty buggers have been at it all day" said Fred. "Come on we should get back to the castle before curfew" he said and grabbed her hand. They parted ways at the common room pretending that they had bumped into each other in the grounds after going to get air. "Hermione I thought you were going to bed" asked Ron. "Yer I was going to but thought I should go get some fresh air first and see if that makes me feel better" replied Hermione. She bustled past him and went straight up the stairs and towards her dormitory. There she saw Angelina open the door and push something out. This something or could be someone went pasted Hermione chuckling the recognisable Weasley chuckle. he must have a disillusionment charm on him. "Nice day Angie" called Hermione. "uhh Yer you could say that" and the door to the fifth year dormitory shut.


	22. The third task

Everyone had been told where to go earlier that day at breakfast to watch the third and final task. Hermione was glad it was over as then she would be rid of Krum and wouldn't have to worry about Harry's safety any more. When they got there all the eye could see was forest. The final task was a maze. The champions had to go into the maze and find the Triwizard cup. Whoever found it first won. Harry and Cedric were tied in first place so they went in at the same time. It wasn't long until Krum was allowed to go in and then finally Fleur. The problem for the supporters was the same as with the second task. You couldn't see what was happening so you couldn't know who was winning. Suddenly red flares went up into the sky. That mean't someone was hurt and wanted out of the maze. Hermione's hand shot into Fred's but everyone to too focused on the flares to notice. He squeezed her hand and tried to calmer her down, knowing Harry wouldn't give up that easily.

Teachers and other ministry staff went to the flares and someone was pulled up out of the maze. It was Fleur, like that surprised anyone. "Oh thank god" escaped Hermione. She didn't let go of Fred's hand which made him happy. Time went by and everyone had begun to get bored. All the spectators had started on their feet by were now sat down and were chatting away. Fred and Hermione's hands had parted by they were all sat together and were discussing who they thought would win. As Fred said "I hope dumb krum doesn't win. His head couldn't get any bigger" red flares once again went up. Everyone in the stadium left to their feet trying to glimpse who was being brought out of the maze. A cold glazed looking Krum appeared. Ministry officials went over to him and performed a number of spells on him. "What are they checking for? They didn't do that to Fleur" Ron asked Hermione. "They are trying to determine who has used the imperious curse on him. Did you see his eyes when they brought him back? They were empty and glazed over typical signs of it" replied Hermione. "You seemed to have been looking at his eyes quite a bit Hermione" said a clearly jealous Fred. "No I just noticed ok." Hermione looked at him with eyes that begged him to be reasonable as she was fearful for Harry and had had a bad feeling about this tournament from the beginning. A loud snap was heard and the staff looked around clearly expecting someone to have appeared. The ministry officals and most important teachers huddled together and whispered to each other. "Don't worry I'm sure the winner will appear soon enough." bellowed Percy Weasley who had replaced Mr crouch since he had died. Fred and George looked at each other and knew something wasn't right, when was Percy ever right about something like this.

Over an hour later and no one had appeared. They had the band playing over and over the same songs to keep people entertained. A loud snap was heard for the second time that night. Harry and Cedric were on the floor with the cup near by. Mr Diggory and Mr Weasley cheered and went down to congratulate their lads. It was only when Fleur screamed that people realised something wasn't right. Mr Diggory ran to his son as Harry directed to Dumbledore more than anyone "He's back. Voldemorts back. I tried to stop him." People were trying to pull Harry from Cedric's body but he wouldn't let go. Mr Diggory had reached his son and screamed to the gods "NO my boy". Harry still clung tightly to Cedric and cried into his shirt "He wanted me to bring his body back and I couldn't leave him there. Not there" Moody dragged him to his feet and pulled him away. Hermione had turned and was sobbing into Fred's shoulder. He couldn't take his eyes off Cedric. That could have been me, he thought. Fred said to himself over and over again "I will never put myself in danger if Hermione doesn't agree. She knows best." He stroked her hair as she sobbed. Dumbledore was looking around. What or who was he looking for? Harry wasn't there and neither was Mad eye. Dumbledore, Snape and Mcgonagoll fled to the school. "somethings not right" said Fred to George as quietly as he could. "Harry and mad eye aren't here and Dumbledore, Snape and Mcgonagoll have just ran towards the school" Fred and George had their heads pressed together as their girlfriends hid their faces in their shoulders. "Did you just say Dumbledore went after Harry" Hermione's meek voice asked. "Yer, see I know something's not right". They stayed at the stadium and looked after the others that were mourning. Mr Diggory's screams and sobs were over powering any other sound. Suddenly as if the magic was leaving him Mr Diggory flung his arms open in the air and the maze collapsed into thousands of small green birds. The birds flew into the air and swarmed over head until they flew towards the castle and disappeared from view. Students were slowly and carefully been escorted up to the Castle. Fred and held tight to Ginny and Hermione, which made Ron think that he was just being brotherly to Hermione. When they got into the castle they heard what had happened to harry and mad eye. It had turned out that Barty Crouch Jr had escaped from Azkaban and taken mad eye hostage. He posed as Mad eye to get to Harry. Harry was sat in the common room by the time they all came in. They sat up and comforted each other. People couldn't believe that Voldemort was back and that Cedric had died.


	23. Cedric's memorial

The morning of Cedric's memorial was a glum one. Everyone was just going through the motions but no one was really focusing on what they were doing. All students and staff had been given the day off to mourn Cedric. Mostly people sat in their dormitories or common rooms and talked about him, cried or just stayed silent. All the girls who would normally be arguing about who used all the hot water held each other. The boys who would normally be bullying younger kids helped them. At that moment in time Cedric's death had caused everyone to come together and for three schools to feel like one family. Angelina wouldn't let George leave her side. She was fearful for him to be taken from her and for her to be taken from him. Everyone had seen how Cho had been after Cedric and no one who was in love with another wanted to feel that. She had been a shell of a girl since the last task. A ghost floating down the hallways. Fred kept within an outstretched arms distance from both Ginny and Hermione. George did the same but with Ginny and Angelina. They sat on the biggest sofa in the common room Hermione on one end with Fred next to her, Ginny in the middle, then George and Angelina. Ron had pulled a arm chair next to the sofa on Hermione's side and sat next to her Harry sat on the floor infront of Ginny. It looked as though the boys had made a perimeter around the girls.

When it was time to go to the great hall the oldest Gryffindor boys arranged everyone so that no one was left alone. Even though Cedric was murdered far away from Hogwarts the students almost felt violated. As if the killer could walk in through the front door and kill them all on sight. Most of the boys had sisters and even if they weren't in hogwarts or in that house they still felt the need to protect the girls near by. The groups of students made their way to the great hall in almost silence. Everyone filtered into the great hall and those closest to Cedric were given a seat at the front benches. They were asked if they wanted to say anything as it would be open for everyone to say something if they wanted. The Weasley's sat with Hermione, Harry and Angelina. Most couples and siblings were huddled together in clumps and friends were sat together. The normally enchanted ceiling was bare with the raw wooden showing. The normally brightly coloured banners were replaced with dark banners with the Hogwarts H on it. Dumbledore spoke for a while. Hermione wasn't paying attention. She was thanking god that the ageing potion Fred had tried to use to fool the Goblet of fire hadn't worked. Otherwise she could very easily be sat at his memorial instead of Cedric's. That sounds bad but that was all she could think. She caught parts of what Dumbledore was saying. Something about the bonds of friendship made this year are even more important and that we mustn't let Cedric's death be in vain. Cho and Cedric's friends got up and said a few words between sobs. Even teachers got up and said things. The memorial was full of happy memories about Cedric's tragically short life. It pained Hermione to think of how short a life Cedric really had. It was under a year that she had been fawning over him at the world cup and now he was gone. Hermione had started to sob again and was being held by someone, she looked up and saw Ron looking down at her. Fred was clutching Ginny to his chest but had a finger wrapped round Hermione's. Hermione decided right then and there she wasn't going to let anything stop her from spending time with the love of her life, her family, her friends. She didn't know when her time was going to come and so she was going to make the most of life. Even if she had to break a few rules along the way. That's how she would honour Cedric's death, she would live life to the full and if need be kill the people who killed him.


	24. A night to remember

When the Hogwarts Express rolled into Kings Cross station, Harry thought where would he actually be staying this summer. He couldn't just tag along with the Weasley's again. He knew he didn't want to spend it with the Dursleys. "Hey Hermione where are you going?" Harry asked her as she pulled her trunk off the train. "Well my mum and dad are going on holiday for the summer to American and I didn't want to go so I am staying with my dad, so Sirius's house. Why do you want to come with? If you do we are going to the Weasleys first and then there I think." Hermione said smiling at him. They walked through the barrier and Mrs Weasley came running towards them. She went around the group hugging and kissing. "Harry, dear Dumbledore has told me to take you to the Dursleys. Before you protest, I don't know why but Dumbledore is adamant." Harry's face sank and Hermione gripped his shoulders and said "don't worry, I'm sure it will all be fine and they will leave you alone." The group left and went to the burrow as Harry was going back to surrey the next day.

When Harry woke up on the day he was going back to the Dursleys he let out a small groan. It wasn't fair Hermione would be with Sirius and Ron had his family. What did Harry have? he had the Dursleys. Mr Weasley was going to drive him and Ron was going with them. Hermione was sat at the table when Harry came down stairs. She was sat on her own but it was clear someone else had been in the kitchen with her. "Oh morning Harry, I thought your footsteps were Mrs Weasley. Do you want so breakfast before Ron comes and eats everything?" asked Hermione she was smoothing her hair down and had walked over to the stove. She looked down into the pan of bacon and realised that Harry needed to know. Besides he wasn't going to be there when everyone else found out. "Harry I have got something to tell you." she looked at him anxiously. "What is it Hermione?" "Well you know that Fred had that fight with Krum. It was over me. I am in love with Fred and he is in love with me." Hermione was now beaming at Harry waiting for him to say something. "What about Ron? I mean I'm glad you're happy and everything cos you're like my sister, but does Ron know?" harry asked. hermione's face fell "Why should it matter if Ron knows yet? He doesn't so don't tell him or anyone for that matter. Only George and Angelina know." Hermione was angrily flipping the bacon in the pan. Harry got up and walked over to her "It's brilliant that you are in love with Fred. But you need to know that Ron likes you. Alot." Harry had grabbed her hands and was looking in her eyes. "What's going on down here then?" Mr Weasley asked as he followed his nose to the pan of sizzling bacon. "Just saying goodbye" said Harry and Hermione in unison. The rest of the Weasleys had followed the smell and now the kitchen was full of hungry looking Weasleys. They all got a plate and made their bacon sandwiches. "You alright Fred. You've only got one sandwich" said Mrs Weasley, worried that her son wasn't eating his usual amount, normally resulting from being ill. "I'm fine mum I had some food before" said Fred. It clicked in Harry's head who the other person in the kitchen was. He hadn't seen him go back upstairs cos Fred and George can now apparate whenever they want. When they had all finished Hermione began to clear the plates. Fred got up and helped her. As they did this Mr Weasley announced it was time for him, Harry and Ron to set off. Harry was hugged by all the girls and shook the hands of the lads. Fred and George handed him some of their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with strict instructions to use all of them before the summer was over. Hermione and Fred offered to do the dishes so they stayed in the kitchen as everyone else waved the car off. Hermione and Fred stood there planning out the next few days. "I'm going to my dad's tomorrow. I think you all might be coming with me but I'm not sure." said Hermione she leant in close to Fred's arm but shot quickly away as they saw Mrs Weasley turn and come towards the house. "Hermione dear, tomorrow we are taking you to Sirius's is that correct" "Yes Mrs Weasley." hermione answered her in anticipation. "Well we are going to be coming with you. The order will be having many meetings this summer and its better if we are there too." Mrs Weasley looked at Hermione's beaming face with confusion. She knew that Hermione and Ginny were very close but being stuck with Ron for the whole summer can't make her that happy. She looked to her son, who was still washing the breakfast plates, he was watching Hermione with a twinkle in his eye she had never seen before. Ohhh Mrs Weasley suddenly realised that Fred definitely liked Hermione. But did Hermione like him.

The next few weeks went by as normal. The order had a few meetings and the teens were allowed to go wondering around the muggle world. Hermione had shown them around the local area and explained what things were. Ron had stayed annoyingly close to Hermione for the whole time. "I was thinking of taking Fred, George and Angelina out in a few days time. They are the age in the muggle world where they would go clubbing, like where you met mum dad." Hermione had said during a lull at dinner. "Ok, Just be careful and remember no magic boys" said Mrs Weasley. "What? well atleast let me go aswell!" Ron started to protest. "Ron, you have to be eighteen to get into clubs in the muggle world. Fred and George will pass for eighteen easily and I can create fake ID for us all but too many people will attract attention and we won't get in" Hermione said. "Sorry mate, grown ups only" said Fred and George in perfect unison. Mrs Weasley allowed them to go and told Ron he wasn't going.

Angelina had arrived to stay for a few days. She was going to be staying in the guest room and when her, Hermione and the boys went out Hermione was bunking with her so as not to wake up Ginny. Angelina wore a short blue dress that clung to her slim body, but the favourite part of her outfit was the shoes. They were 4inch high bright blue with blue gems stuck on the heel. George couldn't take his eyes off of her and had begun to drool. He and Fred had jeans on and dark tops. Angelina had gone down stairs first and Hermione followed her down. Her dress was silver that stopped on the top of her thigh and was cut low on her chest showing a large proportion of her cleavage. Fred tried to look like he wasn't mesmerised by her. She was wearing heels as well so her head would rest just on top of Fred's shoulder instead of against his chest. "Sweetie you look beautiful. You boys better make sure no rowdy men try and touch my girl" Sirius said with a stern face. He could see the twinkle in Fred's eyes as he looked at Hermione. "That includes you Fred" he whispered to Fred as he walked past and into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley had many rules for the evening and as usual Fred and George were paying no attention. "Firstly, don't get what muggles call drunk. Its bad for you and you could accidentally perform magic in front of them. No hanky panky when you are out and certainly no nonense when you get home. Boys you go straight to your room when you get back and the same for the girls. So no George you can't stay in the same room as Angelina. I do want to be a grandmother but not quite yet." Mrs Weasley gave George a look that made him blush and look at his feet "Now go have fun"

They went around the corner to a club known as the pit. The group joined the line that was trailing from the door. Hermione handed them their ID's and said "I made sure your names were the same on them". The line moved quickly and within just half an hour they were inside the club. Hermione had led them to the bar and gotten them all a beer. George and Angelina already had their hands all over each other. So much for no funny business thought Hermione. She turned to Fred and grabbed his hand. They went to the dance floor and began to move around and drink, move and drink. The young wizards did this for the rest of the night until it was 2 in the morning and the club was beginning to smell of sweat and sick. They walked out of the club and went into the house. Hermione stumbled and the others started to chuckle. Trying to stay quiet as to not wake everyone up they went to the kitchen. Angelina and George wanted to sleep in the same bed and suggested that if when they woke up in the morning Fred could apparate back down to the boys room and Angelina could aparate up to the guest room. Everyone agreed even in the stupor of drunkness that they were. Fred had Hermione on his back and was racing Angelina and George up the stairs when Ron came onto the landing. "So your back then?" Ron asked with fury in his eyes. "Yer we are Ronikins so nighty night" said Fred. Ron went into his room and the couples split with George and Angelina slipping through the first door on the left and Fred and Hermione slipped up the stairs. They crept as silently as possible past Sirius's door and into the guest room.

Hermione was pulling off her shoes as Fred shut the door. She got up and casted a muffilato spell to sound proof the room. "Why are you doing that miss granger" asked Fred, he was taking his top off. "Well I thought seeing as your sleeping in here that we could have a bit of fun" she had slipped off her dress and was in just her bra and knickers. Fred looked in awe and quickly pulled off his trousers and kicked off his shoes. they embraced and kissed each other. Fred lifted her up and placed her on the bed, laying a trail of kisses down her neck. he pinged the bra off of her and threw it to the floor. He placed his hands on her breasts and kissed further down to her belly button. She slipped off her pants and pulled his down. They moved on to the bed more and Fred asked "Are you sure?" "Yes I am sure" Hermione replied.


	25. A long night

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT FOR THIS CHAPTER**

Fred lifted her up and pulled her pelvis towards his. He entered her and gave a small groan of pleasure. She moved her body up and towards him. He held her body tight to his as he moved her to the wall. He pushed her up against it as she moan and cried out things like "Ohh god", "Yes Fred" and "YES YES YES". Every time she moaned he pulled her further onto him and let her drag her nails down his back. Fred moved her from the wall and back to the bed. She lay on her back with Fred standing over her. He moved closer to her warm perfect body. Her body radiated magic as he pushed himself into her and on top of her naked body. They both groaned and moved towards each other. He writhed in pleasure as she pushed her hips up at him. He brought her legs up to either side of him. Fred now had more movement and was able to go faster and harder in answer to Hermione's pleas. She rolled him onto his back and sat upon him. She rode him and moved her hips so she was grinding against his pelvis. He moaned in pleasure and his back arched as he released inside of her. The room became illuminated as magical light exploded from him. They hovered above the bed as Fred slowed his pace and his breathing began to return to normal. He and Hermione landed with a small thud back on the bed. He held her close not wanting that moment to end. She turned her head up to him and kissed his neck. "I love you Fred" "I love you Hermione". They lay there naked, wrapped in each others arms for a while. "Fred, you ready to go again?" Hermione had a gleam in her eyes that told him to say yes. He nodded at her and pulled himself up. He opened her legs and dragged her towards him. She giggled and pulled his face down to hers and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. As Hermione kissed him, Fred plunged into her and let out a small groan. She leant back and her head rolled back as she enjoyed him. She placed her legs up on his shoulders and began to groan and moan even more. Fred knew she liked it and kept going making her crave it even more. He slowed to a calm passionate pace. He pulled her body up and held her chest against his. Their heartbeats synchronised and they moved as one body, enjoying the each other. Fred held her tighter as he once again released inside of her. When he was finished he moved from the warmth between Hermione's legs and sat up. Hermione say the scratches on his back from where she had felt an immense amount of pleasure. She looked at the scar he had from 'testing products'. Hermione had never believed that and as she went to touch it she felt dark magic emanating from it. "How did you get your scar?" she asked as she soothed it with magic. He looked at her "Krum and his gang of gonnies". Fred admitted to her that it was Krum who had given it to her and that he didn't want to scare her. He looked in her eyes and knew that he didn't need to protect her. She was stronger than anyone gave her credit for. Hermione took Fred by the shoulders and pushed him onto his back. She placed his arm around her and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and felt the warmth radiating from him. Fred looked at the top of her head and played with her hair. He knew he would never be able to live without her. He was so glad his ageing potion hadn't worked. He thanked the gods that his name hadn't come out of the goblet of fire instead of Cedric's. He would never forgive himself if he let Hermione. She was too perfect for him and he would work every day of his life to show her how much he loved her. He nestled his chin on top of her head and fell asleep smelling her hair.


	26. The morning after

The sunlight streamed through the slightly ajar curtains. Hermione woke up before Fred did. She lay there in his arms looking at him sleeping. There was a knock at the door, "Hermione, Angelina, Mum says you have to get up now" Ron's voice came through the door clearly. "piss off Ron" said Fred, before his eyes shot open and his hands flew to his mouth. The muffling spells had worn off "Fred" asked a confused Ron. Fred jumped out of the bed and pulled on his boxers. He dove to the other side of the bed and went down to the ground. Hermione pulled on her pyjamas and opened the door, "What you going on about Ron? That was Angelina". She was trying to not make eye contact and couldn't help but touch her eyebrows. Ron knew she was lying. He shoved her out of the way and swung the door open wide. "WHERE IS HE?" Ron yelled more to the room than Hermione. The others were now running up the stairs asking what was happening. They reached the doorway as Ron went around the bed. He scrapped on the floor with Fred out of view of everyone else. All they could hear was "Get off me" "How could you" "If you have hurt her I will kill YOU". "What is going on?" asked Sirius who had just gotten back from helping look after Remus. He looked at everyone and at Hermione. Their faces gave no answers. "Lets see what Sirius makes of you sleeping in here with his daughter" said Ron as he pulled Fred up. He stood there in only his boxers with scratches over his chest were Ron had clawed at him. "What did you say?" Sirius growled. "HE slept in here with Hermione" said Ron who had now let Fred go and had moved away from him. "Sirius it isn't like that. I love Hermione, we have been dating for months. But we agreed not to tell anyone so we could deal with Ron when we were ready. I swear Sirius, I would never hurt her" Fred pleaded going to grab his trousers. Sirius yanked them from him and shoved Fred back to the floor. "HOW dare you even touch her. I don't care what you say! Leave my daughter alone" Hermione ran to where her dad and her lover were fighting, well more like where her dad was beating her lover up. "Please Dad stop. I love Fred. Don't hurt him." Hermione was on her knees next to them pleaded with her father. Sirius stood up before punching Fred square in the jaw. "That's for sharing a bed with my daughter" Sirius said. Hermione pulled Fred to her and looked at the bruises he had sustained from fighting his brother and her father. She used her wand to clear the colour from them so they weren't visible. The Weasley's hadn't moved from the doorway. Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley and quickly put her head down in shame. "Don't be ashamed Hermione. I had a feeling you liked each other." Mrs Weasley walked over and comforted the couple. Angelina and George walked onto the landing. George came into the room first and said "I know you were going to tell them soon, but this is a bit too dramatic mate" he laughed and Angelina chuckled behind him. "Oh Ron you have scratched him all over just look at his back" said Mrs Weasley who was walking around Fred who sat with his legs near his chest. He and Hermione both looked at each other. "I'm sure he will be fine Mrs Weasley" Hermione got up and quickly gave Fred his t-shirt. He pulled it over his head and got up and went to his room. Ron looked at Hermione in disgust and anger. He clearly had feelings for her and they weren't the brotherly kind. Hermione was ushered out of the guest room and to her own room by Ginny.

"First of all, you could have told me you and Fred were dating and secondly what did happen last night?" Ginny asked Hermione the minute they shut the bedroom door. Hermione began to get changed and didn't answer but blushed. "Oh come on 'Mione spill the beans. How long have you been going out? Who asked who? When did it happen? And why were you together all night?" Ginny bombarded Hermione with questions. Hermione sat at the top of the double bed and Ginny at the bottom. "Well you know when he had that fight with Krum? We kind of just decided we liked each other and said we would give it a go. We used to slip away and see each other all the time. We would talk and laugh and joke around. We would kiss and he would hold me tight. It was amazing and incredible, but last night was something else. Angelina and George were all over each other so it was decided that they would sleep together in Fred and Georges room and Me and Fred in the Guest room. We kissed and then we sort of had sex. Twice" Hermione was looking at Ginny. She fake gagged but then smiled at Hermione. She was glad her brother and virtual sister were happy together. Even if the thought of them doing it grossed her out. "That's so sweet. I'm glad you two are together you suit each other. What the hell are you going to do about Ron?" Ginny said as she magicked herself her nail polish bag and began to paint her toes. "I have no idea. Hopefully he will calm down and me and Fred can talk to him. Besides, I'm not even worried about Ron any more at least he knows. I'm worried about Harry. How's he going to take this?" said Hermione as she remembered that the order were going to pick up Harry today. "Ha ha ha. Have fun with that." replied Ginny who was now beaming with joy for Harry's arrival.

Fred to was questioned but by Sirius and Mr Weasley. They had taken him to the kitchen and made sure no one but Mrs Weasley could get in or out. "Fred you need to understand, that we this talk has to happened, before anything else happens" said Mr Weasley. Fred had been trying to get out of this horrible conversation that George had received at the beginning of the summer. He had look pertified when he returned from it and wouldn't tell Fred a thing. "Look here boy. If you are going to date my daughter, you aren't going to do anything to her she doesn't want." Sirius interjected. Fred was now fearful of him which he hadn't expected. "If you do, do stuff with her, you are going to protect her and not hurt her" Fred was nodding trying to show that he understood without admitting they had already slept together. Mr Weasley stood up and walked closer to where Fred sat. "There are a number of spells you can do to prevent you from, how can I put this." Mr Weasley was interrupted by Sirius "Getting my daughter pregnant" "Yes thank you Sirius. I am going to show you how to do the spells and then we know that you are being safe." Fred cringed but nodded at his father. Sirius apparated from the room and left Mr Weasley to show Fred the spells. After a few minutes, Fred asked his father "Are there any spells to make sure the girl isn't pregnant after sex?". He knew he was going to be scolded for it and but he had to ask. In the heat of the moment last night he hadn't even thought about it. "No there isn't Fred. Wait a second why are you asking? Did you and Hermione umm you know uhh last night?" asked a very awkward Mr Weasley. Fred nodded his head and then hung it in shame. "Oh Fred, Don't let Sirius know or he may just kill you?" Mr Weasley said. He finished teaching Fred the spells without another word.

Mrs Weasley had gone and gotten Hermione from her room and taken her to Mr and Mrs Weasley's room. "I think we need to have a chat seeing as your mum isn't accustom with wizard sex. It's a bit different you see. I know that muggles use condoms is it?" Hermione nodded going pink "Well you can't you then with magical men, your father proved that. Umm anyways the magic pulsating through them causes them to break so magic has to be used to protect from pregnancy. So Arthur and Sirius are talking to Fred about what he can use and I am going to talk to you about what spells you can do. Is that ok?" Mrs Weasley was using a calm and comforting voice but she had a suspicion that more than sleeping had happened in that room over night. "Ok so to do all of the possible spells you must point your wand at your womb and say the incantation." Hermione quickly got the hang of it and Mrs Weasley decided to show her something else. "So Hermione, I think I should show you something just in case you think you might be pregnant ok. You point your wand once again at your womb and say revelio. If a orange light appears when you skin has gone transparent it means you're pregnant. If no light, then no baby. Hermione, dear, I hope you don't mind me asking but did something happen last night?" She looked at Hermione with curiosity, nothing less and nothing more, just curiosity. Hermione nodded "Yer we made love . . . . . twice" Mrs Weasley looked shocked and then asked "Do you love him?" "Yes of course I do, I love him more than I can ever tell you" Replied Hermione who was amazed that Mrs Weasley was taking this so well.

When Hermione was finished with Mrs Weasley she was pulled into a room by Angelina. "Ginny has told me what you did last night you bad girl." Angelina was smiling at Hermione who blushed. "What was it like?" "It was incredible. You know when Mrs Weasley said about the scratches on his back, well that was actually my fault not Ron's" Hermione replied. Angelina giggled and said "You dirty girl but I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know you have just had the talk with Mrs Weasley but be careful. Sirius will kill Fred if you get pregnant!" The girls laughed and then went down stairs as Angelina was going home soon. Fred and Hermione looked at each other and hugged one another much to Ron's disgust. They whispered to each other what had been going on in the kitchen and upstairs bedrooms. Fred was blushing a lot especially after being told what his mother had been doing. Everyone had said bye to Angelina and she stepped into the fire place and went hope. George sat on the sofa for the rest of the day as if half of him was gone. Fred and Hermione weren't allowed to both be out of site so they remained in the kitchen with the grown ups. Ron had decided to sulk in his room until Harry got there. Ginny was with everyone else in the kitchen. She was rapidly becoming more excited about Harry's arrival. "Don't worry Gin, the order are going to get Harry soon" said Fred who had his hand on Hermione's back.


	27. Harry's arrival

Mad eye, Tonks, Kingsley and Lupin left as the it went dark to get Harry. The Weasley children and Hermione were sent upstairs so they were out of the way as the order were having a meeting when the others got back. They all sat in the twins shared room. "When I'm allowed I am so joining the order." said Fred, he and George had been trying to talk his mum and dad into letting them sign up early. They were refused and told that they had to wait until they left school. Fred and George had become more protective of everyone since Cedric's death and felt compelled to do what they could to defeat Voldemort. Sirius had found it funny but then told them they can't risk their lives yet. He and Fred had resolved their differences and were getting along really well. "Yer Freddie. Me and you against Voldemort." George was in hysterics at the thought of the two jokers against him but knew that if it came to it he would do anything to protect his family and friends. Ron was getting agitated with the twins and left the room in a huff. They heard the bedroom door slam shut. "Ohh Ronikins is having a hissy fit." Ginny said and looked out onto the street. She had been watching the street since Lupin and the others had left. "Harry's here" she said, as she fixed her hair and smoothed her jeans against her skin. The group left the room and Hermione went to Harry's room. She knocked on the door and said "They're back". Ron yanked the door open and ran past Hermione almost knocking her over. "Harry come on I gotta tell you something" yelled Ron as he bolted down the stairs to his best friend. Harry was released from Sirius's grip and sent upstairs by Mrs Weasley. He met Ron halfway up the stairs. "Hermione is sleeping with Fred" Ron gasped as he breathed heavily. Harry looked at him then at Ginny "What?". Ginny looked at him with a meek smile worried about his response "umm well Hermione and Fred, it turns out they have been going out since just after the Yule ball and they slept together last night". Harry didn't speak a word. He pushed past Ginny and Ron to the red haired man behind then. "George get out of my way!" harry spoke. George stayed where he was blocking the rest of the landing. "Harry, relax they are in love and Sirius and Ron have already beaten up Fred for it" Said George as he tried to calm Harry down. "I am not going to hit him I just want to talk to them ok." Harry was allowed past and went into the room that Fred and Hermione were hiding in. "Relax Fred, I won't hit you. Looks like Sirius and Ron did enough damage" as he looked at Fred's black eye. "I want you to know that I am happy you have each other. Stuff is getting weird and its important that we are good to each other but if you ever hurt her I will kill you" Harry finished his big brother speech and was immediately hugged by Hermione. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Harry but we wanted to tell Ron in our own time." George and Ginny came into the room and they sat down and began to tell Harry how everyone had found out about the young couple. Hermione and Fred told them all about the 'talks' they had with Mr and Mrs Weasley. Everyone found it hilarious even Ron, who eventually decided to just join them and deal with it. The order of the phoenix was explained to Harry and then the twins brought out odd ear looking things. The group of teenagers went out onto the landing and lowered one ear down to nearby the door. They listened to what was being discussed that was until Crookshanks decided that it looked fun to play with. "I hate that bloody cat Hermione" said Fred, as he pulled the remainder of the latest Weasley's Wizards Wheezes product. "I'm sorry" said Hermione as they ducked to the ground and watched the members of the order leave. Mrs Weasley called up the stairs that dinner was ready so they went down stairs just to see an awkward romatic moment between Tonks and Lupin. Lupin kissed the top of her head and went back to the kitchen. Tonks hair changed to a bubblegum pink, which Hermione knew meant love, and she left.


	28. Returning to Hogwarts

Harrys hearing was a few days before they returned to Hogwarts. He and Mr Weasley had gone early that day, leaving everyone else in the kitchen, sat in anticipation. They spoke of nothing really. That was until Fred and George said in unison "We want to start a joke shop". Mrs Weasley laughed at her sons ambitions, that was until she realised they were being serious. "Well you have to stay in school. Besides where are you going to get the money to start it?" said Mrs Weasley, concern clouding her judgement. Fred squeezed Hermiones hand, which he did whenever he got annoyed or angry. Hermione looked at her dad and he spoke "I will. I am going to give you the money to start up your business." Mrs Weasley gave him a stern look and went to speak but he stopped her before she could. "I want to invest in your business boys. I know you have had so much success with what you already do and a shop is just the next step. Anyways I need to make sure he can look after my little girl." Fred got up and pulled Sirius and Hermione into the hallway. George followed and closed the kitchen door. "We can't take your money Sirius" they said in unison. "Yes you can. Harry and Ron have told me all about the portable swamps and the snack boxes. You have a skill for pranking much more than I ever had and I was notorious for years at Hogwarts along with James. We never did anything as incredible as your pranks. The most I did was help create the marauders map." As Sirius spoke the last line the twins dropped to the floor and bowed at his feet. "Master teach us all you know" said George. Sirius made them get up and said "Me and Prongs were nowhere near as visionary as you two are so please take the money." The twins gave in and agreed to take the money when they needed it. Sirius and George went back into the kitchen, leaving Fred and Hermione in the hallway. He placed his arms around her and asked "So how long did it take for you to convince him?" "I didn't have to, he wanted to. Besides if you and George do well which of course you will our kids will never be bored." She smiled up at him. "That's the first time you have ever talked about us having kids. Think you can put up with me for that long?" he winked at her. She nodded and he leant down and kissed her. He loved her so much and couldn't wait to have a family with her. Suddenly a cough separated the couple. Harry and Mr Weasley had returned. Harry hugged Hermione before they went into the kitchen. The group sat and ate dinner whilst talking about the hearing. Harry was allowed to return to Hogwarts and the charges against him were dropped. The twins told Harry and Mr Weasley about Sirius helping them to start their business. "Do you want some more money? I would love to be a part of the business? Plus then when I have kids they can get free stuff from the shop." Harry said. The twins agreed and said that they were going to make 2 new products one called padfoot and the other prongs after their financial backers.  
On the night before they returned to Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley had sent them all to bed early. "I don't care how old you are, when I tell you to go to bed you go to bed!" Mrs Weasley scolded Fred and George. They apparated upstairs. Ginny and Hermione were walking into their bedroom when a hand grabbed Hermiones and she felt herself apparate. She looked around and realised she was in the second floor bathroom. Fred was stood behind her. He kissed a line of kisses along her neck. She turned around and he lifted her onto the side. "One last time before school?" asked Fred. Hermione nodded, she had longed for his embrace since their last and first night together. She was pulling her trousers and underwear off as Fred lifted his shirt over his head. He tugged her top off and undid her bra. She unzip the dark jeans he was wearing to find exactly what she wanted. He put his hands on her waist and guided himself into her. They both let out a small moan of pleasure. Hermione wrapped her legs around Fred's waist and pulled him further into her. He slowly rocked them and held her against the mirror. He had one hand on her waist and another on the mirror. Hermione's hands were on his chest. He began to gain speed as she moan and groaned in pleasure. She whispered appreciation and tilted her head back. He lifted her up and held her on him mid-air for a few minutes before placing her down on the cold tiled floor. The coolness was nice as they had gotten hot. She arched her back as he placed his forearms down on the tiles next to her warm beautiful body. She pleaded for him to go faster. He obliged and as he did moans erupted from the couple as they enjoyed each other's bodies. He pulled her legs up and held them getting deeper inside of her. Fred leant down and got faster. He released inside of her and relaxed. He lay on top of her for a few moments as she whispered appreciation into in his ear. She kissed his neck. He got up and pulled on his boxers. Hermione stood up and Fred handed her clothes over. He then kissed her for the final time that night and apparated to his room. Hermione got dressed quickly and went back to her room. Ginny was already asleep so Hermione got into her pyjamas and got into bed. She looked at her watch as saw they had been in the bathroom for over an hour. It suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't used any of the enchantments Mrs Weasley had shown her. She had to talk to Fred tomorrow about it. When Fred apparated back to his room he didn't expect George to still be awake. "Alright mate, you look happy, ohhh ok one more time eh?" said George who was fiddling with a prototype. "Shut up George" said Fred who was glowing with joy and had a grin on his face that was from ear to ear. "Don't let Sirius find out that you had sex with his daughter in his house again." Fred laughed but couldn't help but put his hand up to his slowly disappearing black eye. He started to get into bed as George said to him "Well at least this time you used those spells that dad taught you". Fred's face went sheet white and he realised that he hadn't done any of them and as far as he was aware neither had Hermione. "Fuck" was all he could get out. George looked at him and said no more realising that they hadn't used any spells.  
The next morning everyone ran around the house like headless chickens. Final packing was taking place and the chasing of animals was under way. Hermione had tried for hours to get Crookshanks into the cage and had given up. Fred was overjoyed that the cat was being left behind, he hated the cat and the cat hated him. The trunks were levitated down the spiralling staircase and placed into the car. When they arrived at the station they split up. The Weasleys and Hermione were walking ahead and Harry along with some of the order members were going afterwards as protection. Hermione and Fred walked hand in hand happy for everyone to know they were in a relationship. The group walked through the barrier and said goodbye to Mrs Weasley. Hermione, Ron and Ginny put their things in one compartment and the twins in another as they were going to ride with the friends that they hadn't seen since the start of the summer. Fred and Hermione went into an empty compartment to talk before the train set off. "We need to talk about last night" said Fred "I forgot to use the spells. Did you use any?" she shook her head and they looked into each other's eyes. "We have to wait a week to use the charm to see if I am pregnant so until then just cross your fingers." "Ok. I'm sorry sweetie I do love you." Said Fred. He kissed the top of her head and took her back to the compartment. Harry was sat there now and the train was about to leave. Hermione could sense it was going to be a dramatic year. Why had she lied to Fred? She would be able to find out is she was pregnant tomorrow. If she was would she tell him or wait to tell him in a weeks' time. If she wasn't she knew she would tell him as soon as possible. The train journey was as usual exciting but quiet. Hermione spent most of the time staring out of the window thinking. She thought what it would be like having Fred's baby. What the kid or kids would be like. Children were not part of her plan yet. She expected to finish school go and work in the ministry and then get married and have kids. But it was her and Fred's baby. That changed everything. When the train got into Hogsmeade station she was more confused than when she started thinking about what she would do.


	29. Umbridge's arrival

Dumbledore had done his usual speech and was introducing the new teachers. A short woman wearing all pink stood up and came to the front. She started to talk about progress and the minister for magic. Harry said that she was at his hearing. "This is a load of crap" said Ron. "Actually Ron, it's very informative" replied Hermione. Fred was sat next to her and the twins had already decided they didn't like her. "How so Hermione?" asked Ron. He had gotten use to his brother and Hermione being together and was now acting like normal when around them. "What she is saying basically shows that the ministry are trying to interfere in Hogwarts" she said. They all turned and looked at her. Hermione was too busy thinking about her potential situation than worrying about why the ministry were trying to get involved with the ministry. She looked down at her stomach and Fred placed his hand on it, "Don't worry, whatever happens I am here for you" he whispered into her ear. The table filled with food and chatter. Everyone sat there and stuffed their faces. Ron was shovelling as much food as he could into his mouth. It made Hermione gag. She had put a small amount of her plate and she felt sick. Fred, Harry, George, Ginny and Angelina all had much more food than Hermione did. Not that anyone noticed they were too busy eating their own food. When dessert vanished from the table they all got up. Hermione and Ron had been made prefects so they had to help the first years to their dormitories. When Hermione's head finally hit the pillow she fell straight to sleep. The stress had seeped to her dreams. She dreamt of her and Fred living at the burrow with a large family, including a set of twins, but unlike Fred and George they were girls. Hermione went into the kitchen and saw an older Fred sat at the table. He looked up at her and smiled. He had a small baby in his arms. Hermione passed him a bottle and watched him feed their latest new born.  
Hermione woke up knowing she had to find out today if she was pregnant and that she had to tell Fred. She needed him there when she checked. She got dressed and thought about her dream. She thought about how good of a father Fred would be and what a sweet family they could have. When Hermione got to the common room as Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Harry and Ron were coming down from the boy's dormitory. "umm Fred can I talk to you?" asked Hermione ringing her hands. The group of boys all made noises and comments as Fred walked over to her. Lee could be seen doing a whipping motion. The pair stood in a corner so no one would be able to hear them. "I remembered I can actually find out today so do you want to meet me later and we can find out?" said Hermione. Fred nodded and gave her a passionate kiss. Although he had a first been scared of getting her pregnant, he wasn't so scared now. Fred was excited at potentially becoming a dad. He knew he was ready but was Hermione ready for that kind of commitment. "We both have free periods this afternoon so meet me in moaning Myrtle's bathroom after lunch" she said and left to go for breakfast. Fred re-joined the group of lads and went to the great hall. "None of your business alright boys" said Fred as he was questioned what that was about. George knew it must have something to do with them having unprotected sex.  
After lunch Fred walked off quickly before anyone could catch up to him. He went into the bathrooms and waited for Hermione nervously. She came through the door and said his name. He had been hiding in a cubicle just in case a girl came in. Hermione stood in front of him and he touched her hair. "Shall we get this over with then?" said Hermione as she held her wand. He nodded and watched her lift her shirt and speak "Revelio". She shut her eyes but Fred continued to watch. "Hermione what am I looking for?" he asked as her stomach went transparent. "If there is an orange light then I am pregnant" she spoke bluntly but kept her eyes shut. He looked away from her stomach and pulled her into a hug. "What? What was there?" Hermione asked. Fred couldn't speak only hold her close.


	30. What was there

Hermione pulled herself from Fred's arms and looked him in the eyes. "What was there? Was there an orange light?" Fred looked at her worried face and nodded "Yes there was an orange light. We are going to be parents." Hermione looked at her boyfriends happy face and said "What". She ran to the mirror and pulled her shirt up. "Revelio" she pointed her wand and saw the orange light appear where her womb was. She began to cry and fell to the floor. Fred wrapped his big strong arms around her small meek body. Her sobs were getting louder and louder. Fred tried to calm her down by soothing her. She looked at him and said "I am going to be an awful mother. I couldn't even finish school. What kind of an example is that to our baby!" he looked at her and replied "You will be a great mother and why can't you finish school? You can have the baby and I will finish school this year so I can look after him or her whilst you're here studying. Besides Dumbledore would let you home whenever you wanted to spend time with us and see us." He had a point Hermione thought. Fred was finishing anyways and he would have Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and her dad to help. Heck, even George would help them. The problem was school. How would she cope staying away from her child for so long? They had to think this through before anyone found out so that when they told everyone they already had a plan. "We can't tell anyone. I'm serious though absolutely no one, not George and Angelina, not your mum and dad, not my mum and dads." Hermione said with a stern look on her face. "Ok, Whatever you want sweetheart. So does this mean that you are happy?" said Fred, he was beaming with the thought of becoming a dad. She nodded and he picked her up from the floor. "God is it bad that I kind of wanted you to be pregnant?" Fred grinned at her, the mother of his child. It felt incredible for him to just think it. "Sort of and don't talk so loudly about it, we don't want people to know." Said Hermione. She was now smiling once more with the thought of having her own little family with Fred. They walked back to the common room holding hands. When they walked through the portrait hole they saw that almost everyone was there. Harry and Ron were sat playing Wizards chess in a corner, Lee Jordan and George were sat on the sofa in front of the fire, George showing off the latest Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product. At a table starting on the already piling up homework was Angelina, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindor girls. Hermione was going into her OWL year and Angelina was going to her NEWT year. Ginny was in the year below and was being prepared for OWL year. That meant that they all had homework stacking up even if it was only the first day. Fred kissed Hermione and put his forehead against hers for a second as if sharing a thought and then went over to Lee and George. Hermione went over to the girls and saw what work they were doing. She decided she might as well to something practical with her time and went to get her books from her room. When she got there she realised that everything would now be different. She would have to be careful with what she ate and did. Hermione stood there for a second with a potions book in her hand and it popped into her head, what if there are some potions I can't do now because I am pregnant. She decided to go to the library and rather discreetly look to see if there were any magical pregnancy books. Hermione floated down the stairs and called to the other girls that she was going to the library. They were too far into any work to put it away and go with her so she went alone. When she got there she saw that there was virtually no one there just a few Ravenclaw NEWT students preparing for the year. She went down every aisle and didn't find a single book on magical pregnancies. There must be one she thought. Then her mind wandered to the only person who had a secret as big as her's. Charlie. She had spoken with him a few times since he had gone back to Romania. Hermione returned to the common room to see that everyone was leaving for dinner. "You coming Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Yer, but I'll follow you down. Harry do you mind if I use Hedwig to send a letter?" she asked as the group turned to leave. "Yer sure, she is upstairs in her cage." Harry replied. Once everyone had left the common room Hermione sat at a table and picked up some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Charlie  
I have a big secret, well me and Fred do. You know we are going out and I'm sure one of your family has told you that we were caught asleep together. Well we have had sex a few times and we found out today that I'm pregnant. I know dramatic first day back at Hogwarts. The thing is no one can know and I need some magical pregnancy books. I'm sure pregnancies magical or not are very similar but I needed to know if there is anything I can't do. You know like potions and stuff. Please help. But don't tell Fred you know we said we wouldn't tell anyone and if you do I will have to tell him about your big secret to explain why I trusted you. I hope you can help me please please help me.  
Love Hermione_

When she finished the letter she ran up to the boy's dormitory and unleashed Hedwig from her cage. She attached the letter and told her where to go. Hermione then walked down to the great hall and joined the others. Fred gave her a look as if to ask are you ok and Hermione mouthed tell you later. She now had all of dinner to come up with a reason. She decided to say that she wanted to write to Charlie about how everything is and to see if he knew anything about Umbridge as he had friends who worked in the ministry. When they were walking back to the common room Fred asked her why she stayed in the common room for a bit instead of coming to dinner and she told him the lie. He bought it as it seemed very plausible. The group of teenagers sat in the common room before going to bed, discussing what they thought the next day would hold. Harry, Hermione and Ron had defense against the dark arts with Umbridge and couldn't wait to see what outrageous task she had them doing. She was bound to get them to do something silly like a first year defense spell. Hermione tired quickly after an extremely stressful day and decided to go to bed first. Fred got up as she did and walked her as far as he could to the dormitory. They kissed goodnight and he whispered into her ear "You will be an amazing mum". He went back to the others and Hermione went up to bed. She was glad he thought so because she was still having her doubts. She drifted off to sleep once again thinking of the family she would have with Fred, but this dream was very different from the previous one. In this one she and him were living in a flat above the shop that Fred and George had bought. She had come home for the weekend from Hogwarts. She had come by floo powder and was stepping out of fireplace as Fred came into the living room carrying a small baby wrapped in blankets. She dusted herself off and was handed the baby and a bottle. She sat there talking with Fred and rocking the baby to sleep. Fred talked about how the shop was going and that they were going to need someone else to help in the shop so the twins could be working on products. Hermione suggested that she came and worked with him. Then she could be with her child and man and not at school doing her NEWTS. She didn't need them if she was working in the family business.  
Fred was buzzing with excitement after leaving Hermione in the common room. He went over to Lee and George as she went to the table full of girls. He watched her walk away and it hit him again. He, Fred Weasley was going to be a dad. The shock of it was hitting him in waves. George looked at him with a puzzled face. "Don't worry mate. It's nothing for you to worry about" Fred said as he sat in between the two lads. The rest of the day went by as usual but Fred felt different as if his future finally counted. Whilst the other boys were mucking around he actually did homework. When George and Harry noticed he stopped not wanting them to see that something was different. Hermione had disappeared since they had gotten back from moaning myrtles bathroom. He hoped she was okay after all she was the love of his life and carrying his child. Hermione dashed pass them as they left for dinner. Ginny had asked her if she was coming and she said something about being down in a minute. Fred left her to it, if she wanted him there she would let him. He went with the others to the great hall and began to eat dinner. Hermione soon joined them and he relaxed upon seeing she was alright. Hermione and Fred walked back to the common room together. Chatting about what the lessons were going to be like tomorrow made him feel normal again. Hermione went to bed so Fred walked her to the stairs. He had to tell her what he had been thinking all day "You will be an amazing mum". He couldn't help but smile to himself as she went to sleep. He couldn't wait till they could tell people, he wanted to share this joy inside of him.


	31. A special secret

Fred and Hermione were still buzzing the next day. Hermione had woken up early and everything that happened yesterday came back to her. She went for a shower and sat in the hot water crying. Once again doubt was creeping in. Hermione got dressed and went down to the common room. On one of the tables sat a parcel with a letter on top. It was addressed to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am so happy for you and Fred, even if I can't tell anyone else. I have enclosed some books that you can read. Be careful it seems that there is lots you have to be careful of. Stay clear of Slytherins violence could harm the baby, but I'm sure you know that. You should know that I am so excited to be an uncle, kids have never been in my plan so my nieces and nephews are going to be spoilt rotten. Be safe and all my love,_

_Charlie_

Hermione folded the letter and put it into her pocket. She opened the parcel and saw the books inside, The pregnant witch, What to expect when you're expecting (But the magical edition obviously), Magical babies and how to care for them, and finally Becoming a magical dad. Charlie had got some good books and had even thought of Fred whilst choosing books. As she thought it Fred walked into the common room. "What are those?" he asked pointing at the books. She picked up the becoming a magical dad book and handed it to him. "I had some books brought for us" Hermione replied. "Who did you tell so you could get these?" Fred asked Hermione with a worried look. "Someone we can trust, don't worry they have a secret only I know. If they tell our secret we tell his" she said whilst opening a book and beginning to read it. Fred nodded still concerned and held his book tight in his hand. "We should hide these so no one sees them" spoke Fred. He began back towards his dormitory to hide his book but Hermione grabbed his hand and swivelled him around. "Don't worry everything is going to be ok" Hermione lent up and planted a kiss on his soft warm lips. She picked up her own books and went to the dormitory before the other girls awoke. She decided to hide her books with her muggle things as no one ever went through them. Fred had decided to put it in the hidden compartment he had made in his trunk. It was normally reserved for prank ingredients.

Everyone was in the great hall when Fred and Hermione walked in. Even though they had been the first up they had stayed in the common room to talk when everyone left. They had decided that they needed to meet up and talk about everything like baby names and how they were going to keep this secret. Hermione sat next to Ginny with Fred next to her and George opposite him. Hermione got a plate and went to take her usual that was until she smelt the scrambled eggs. Her face went green and she ran from the hall. Ginny and Fred bolted after her and found her in a bathroom. She was being sick into the sick. Fred was stroking her hair and Ginny went to get Madam Pomfrey. Hermione finished vomiting and looked at Fred "This is going to be harder to hide than we think you know". He smiled at her, well I am here for you, if you need me I will know" he handed her a necklace with a heart pendant on it. "I have charmed it so if you need me it will make mine get hot." He held his out of his shirt. He placed it around her neck and smiled at her. Madam Pomfrey came through the doors disturbing the moment. "Oh dear, I think you may have the stomach bug that is going around, please come with me to the hospital wing and I'll give you something so you can go back to classes." Hermione was bustled out of the bathroom and towards the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey sat her on a bed and cast a muffling spell around them. "Hermione, I have to ask you something, please don't take offence. It's just you and Mr Weasley are very close now and I need to know if you are pregnant" Hermione was shell shocked, she didn't want loads of people to know her secret. "Can I ask why it would matter?" She had to be tactful about this. "Yes of course it's just that a pregnancy can be complicated and you need medical help during it. I also need to know as there are a number of activities you then wouldn't be allowed to do, such as certain potions." Madam Pomfrey had a knowing look in her eye. "If you are I can also do a spell to tell you the sex of the baby." Hermione's eyes twinkled at the prospect. "Yes I am, can I come back later with Fred and find out if it's a boy or girl?" Madam pomfrey nodded and handed her a bubbling potion "this will help with the morning sickness" Hermione drank it and was allowed to go to lessons. She had defence against the dark arts. A lesson she was extremely worried about.

When Hermione got there they were just going into the classroom. It was just as outrageous as she expected but for different reasons. They weren't learning spells just reading books about it. How are we meant to protect ourselves if we don't learn defensive spells, Hermione thought. When they got to the common room later she burst to Harry and Ron about it. "Harry we need you to teach us how to defend ourselves otherwise we are screwed." She couldn't tell them it was because she wanted to be able to protect her child from Voldemort. That's when she remembered about Madam Pomfrey. Fred and George were listening to her rant about Umbridge and were telling Harry how cool it would be to learn more spells. She pulled Fred and said "Come on we are going for a walk" He didn't get a chance to respond before he was out of the portrait hole. Hermione lead him towards the hospital wing. "What's the matter? Are you ok? Why are we going to the hospital?" Fred asked worry in his voice. Hermione turned to him checking that the corridor was empty. "I had to tell Madam Pomfrey, she is going to look after us. She can do a spell which shows us the gender of the baby" He looked down at her and grinned lifting her into the air before setting her down and kissing her. They walked to the hospital wing and went inside to see only Madam Pomfrey was there. Hermione lay on the bed and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over her stomach. She watched carefully and put her wand to her temple. "Well you are having boys." The young couple looked at each other and said "A boy, Wait did you say boys?" Madam Pomfrey looked at them thinking what a sweet family they will be "Yes I said boys. You are having twins." Hermione was lifted by Fred as he spoke with excitement "Yay I bet they are like me and George" "NO NO NO they are not being exactly like you two. You have 3 OWL's. They are going to be smart and hardworking but also really fun." Said Hermione as she was placed back to the ground. "Wow twins" was all they could say to each other. It was now more important than ever to learn defense against the dark arts, no one was going to hurt her boys.


	32. The twins

The next few weeks were exhausting. Dumbledore's army was started which was purely just harry teaching a few students defense against the dark arts. Now that Hermione and Fred knew about the room of requirements they had somewhere private they could talk about the babies. They met the first night the room was used. "We have to think of names for the boys." Said Hermione she was getting bigger and was rubbing her belly. "How about Fred jr and George jr?" he asked with a cheeky grin knowing she would say no. "No, how about Richard and Albert? Hermione responded whilst reading her pregnancy book. Fred had already finished his and knew everything he could. "No, What about we name them after someone?" Fred sat down next to her on the sofa. "Ok who should we name them after?" Hermione asked trying to think of someone to name her sons after. "I was thinking maybe our fathers names, so Sirius and Arthur?" Fred said, he had matured so much since they found out they were going to be parents. Or at least he had around her. Hermione sat and ponded the names for a few seconds and then nodded "I like that plus when we tell them we can slip that in and they might not be quite so angry with us." Said Hermione. They then went onto discuss when they were going to tell them. They decided to leave it as late as possible. After Hermione napped on him they went back to the common room. The couple didn't have to come up with any excuses as everyone just assumed they were off somewhere together kissing.

Discussions were going on about the DA and Umbridge. Harry was ranting and raving about her and what she was doing. Hermione wasn't listening though she was to euphoric with the image of her and Fred with their baby boys, Arthur and Sirius. She was watching Fred and imagining what their sons would look like. She thought they would have his height and build with bushy ginger hair and deep chocolate brown eyes like hers. They were going to be perfect and beautiful and also theirs just Fred and Hermione's. She drifted back into the conversation and heared them say "Yer but we need to know this stuff otherwise we are all screwed" She chuckled to herself still talking about Umbridge clearly. Fred was now looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes that no one, not even Hermione had seen before. He wouldn't ever say it out loud but he wanted the baby to be a boy. Now he was going to be a dad to not only one boy but two. He couldn't say that he didn't expected them to at some point have twins, after all it ran in his family. He wondered what his boys would look like. As he watched Hermione chatter away about something he imagined them with the usual Weasley ginger hair but chocolate brown eyes of Hermione and them to be like her, smart and hard working. Not a mischievous pair like him and George. Although he loved mucking around and the pranks they played, he knew that he didn't want his kids to be like that. They should get more than 3 OWL's and loads of NEWT's so they can have a good future. He watched the others sit there talk about learning how to defend themselves. He didn't care about looking after himself, Hermione and the babies were what he cared about. They were all he cared about now. George had just said something to him "What mate, I wasn't paying any attention?" said Fred now fully back with the group. "I said that we should do something really awful to her when we leave." Said George, he had his usual mischievous look on his face. Fred agreed and they went to plan what they were going to do at the end of the year.

Hermione had decided to write to Charlie, after all he was the only one she could share the news with.

_Dear Charlie,_

_So we had to tell Madam Pomfrey, she's going to help me and look after my care until I have them which should be after we finish for the school year. She did this spell to show the sex of the baby. It turns out I am having TWIN BOYS. They are not being like Fred and George though. I shouldn't be telling you this, I don't want to jinx anything but we are going to name them after my dad and your guys dad, so Arthur and Sirius. I can't wait for them to be here. They are going to be perfect. I really want to tell at least the parents soon, so we might a Christmas but we don't want to spoil Christmas for the family. What do you think? Fred has already finished his book you sent him and I have almost finished mine they are a great help thank you. _

_Love Hermione_

She was pleased that she had Charlie to talk to about all of it, but she worried that Fred didn't have anyone to talk to about it. Charlie was a great help and may be home at Christmas so they would have someone there to support them if they did tell everyone then.

Fred was sat with George in the library talking about their plans for the joke shop and what they were going to do to Umbridge. "If Dumbledore goes so do I" said George, there had been talk of Dumbledore being removed from Hogwarts. "I don't know if I will, I mean what about Hermione, I have to be here to look after her" said Fred who was fiddling with his necklace, he could feel that Hermione was calming down, she had been really stressed and this made the necklace warm to the touch. George looked at his twin knowing something was being hidden from him but if he needed to know then he would be told. Fred had decided "If nothing changes and Dumbledore leaves then I am staying, but if things change then I'll go" George nodded and they collected up the books they were using and went to the common room. Hermione was stood at the window, trying to shut it. Fred racing over and shut it firmly. He then wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her slightly. Life was going to be so good for them. He was going to find somewhere for them to live and they were going to be a little family. If Hermione wanted to she could go back to school and Fred would look after the boys and run the shop with George. Hermione was concerned about this, Fred with two babies could be a real challenge. She would have to ask Mrs Weasley and her dad to help.

Time was flying by, Hermione had had a few check-ups with Madam Pomfrey since then and the babies were growing healthily. So far no one else knew, making Hermione and Fred both relax and slip back into the regular school life. They would still meet up in the room of the requirements to talk about the future and the babies. Christmas was approaching and they needed to decide if they would tell their families about the babies or not. They put off the decision until Christmas. After all they may want it to be private until the boys are almost here.

One evening they were very late back to the common room, they almost bumped into Ron and Harry who were running towards Dumbledore's office. They wondered what happened but decided to go to sleep instead.


	33. A few announcements

When Fred found out about his dad being attacked he knew that they had to tell him about the babies and that they were naming one of them after him. They were going home at Christmas, well to Grimmuald place, but dad was going to be there and so was his mum and Sirius.

Hermione came into Dumbledore's office, it turns out her necklaces gets hot when he is in need of her too. She went straight to him and put her arms around his neck. He held her tight and whispered into her ear "Dad's hurt. He was on order business. We have to tell them at Christmas." "Ok" was all Hermione could say. Mr Weasley had been seriously injured at the ministry and Fred looked like he was going to cry. They stood there for a few minutes until they were taking from Dumbledore's office. The Weasley kids were being told what happened and that their dad was being treated in St Mungos. This only made them more scared and upset. Ginny was clinging to George and Harry stood awkwardly by the huddle. He had seen it all happening and couldn't stop it. He felt like it was his fault, even though it wasn't. Before anyone truly noticed Harry was being taken away by Professor Snape.

Christmas came all too slowly for the Weasleys they wanted to be together with their father and it was torture to be apart from him and their mother. Finally after a few weeks it was Christmas. They were taken by Floo powder to the burrow and then to Grimmuald place. Fred apparated himself and Hermione to the house and George apparated by himself. The others went by floo powder but Fred demanded to take Hermione as he didn't let her out of his sight recently. When they saw their father sat in a chair they crowded around him and hugged him. Sirius was stood against a large dresser in the kitchen. Hermione hugged him and held him tight. Fred then coughed and told all his siblings that they had to leave. Questions were being asked but they all went to just outside the door. Hermione let go of Sirius and stood next to Fred. Mrs Weasley came through the kitchen door and shut it to keep the other kids out. She sat on the arm of the chair that Mr Weasley was sat in. Sirius came closer realising they had something to say. As he walked past the kitchen door he flicked his wand casting a muffling spell. If the sweet young couple wanted to talk only to the grown-ups then they wouldn't want the others listening in. "We have something we need to tell you." Said Fred, he looked extremely nervous and was holding Hermiones hand tightly. "But firstly," He got on one knee ring in hand. It was a simple gold ring with a sparkling clear stone at the top. "Hermione Jean Granger or Black will you marry me?" He looked at her stunned face. "Yes of course I will" said Hermione. Fred stood back up and put the ring on Hermione's finger. She glowed with happiness. "We also have some other news as well." Said Hermione, putting her hand on her stomach "We are having babies. Twin boys and we are going to call them Sirius and Arthur" She looked expectantly at the parents sat there. They looked in shock. Sirius lept across the room and punched Fred. "Dad please be happy for us" screamed Hermione. "Don't worry sweetie I am done" Said Sirius as he helped Fred up off the floor. He shook Fred's hand and said "At least you're making an honest women of her first" Mrs Weasley then pushed him out of the way and grabbed hold of her son. She pulled him into a warm embrace and then pulled Hermione into it. Mr Weasley sat in the armchair and congratulated his son and soon to be daughter in law. "I don't think the others should know about the babies yet. Just tell them you are going to get married ok. And tell me everything, when are you due?" Hermione and Mrs Weasley left the room and showed the rabble behind the door the ring, cheers went up and the boys went to drink some fire whisky to celebrate, Ginny was sat with her dad talking about how cute they will be on their wedding day. Mrs Weasley had told Ginny to look after Arthur whilst she talked to Hermione about something. Mrs Weasley and Hermione went into the bedroom and she told her when the boys were due, the end of May. Mrs Weasley did the revelio spell and got to see the two lights floating around Hermione's womb. She smiled with joy but did scold the pair later for being irresponsible. It was as if she had been given a reason to fight once more. That her future grandchildren needed her to fight for them. Mr Weasley was just happy that his family was growing and that his son was happy. Sirius was harder to win over but after a few nights he finally felt truly happy. He was going to a granddad. Sirius told them that they could stay in the house with him as long as they needed and that he would help them any way he could. It was growing late on the evening that Sirius had announced all this so Mrs Weasley hurried everyone to bed, they still made Hermione share with Ginny and Fred with George but everyone saw the difference in them, even if only the adults knew the whole picture. Hermione kissed Fred goodnight and he kissed her stomach twice before going back down the stairs to his own room. Hermione curled up in bed looking at her ring, knowing that they would be together forever.


	34. Forever a secret

Hermione awoke to pain in her stomach. It was still the middle of the night, so she sat up clutching her bulging belly. As she sat up she felt dampness beneath her. Hermione's heart began to race as she pulled the blankets up and saw the dark crimson blood on her white sheets. She began to sob to herself. Fred had felt his necklace burn into his skin, something was seriously wrong. He bolted up the stairs and to Hermione's room. As he reached the door he could hear her sobs. The door was flung open and he was by her side. He whispered to her "Whats wrong?". She couldn't reply only point down at the sheet. Fred looked down and immediately scooped her up in his arms. He apparated first to his parents room "Somethings wrong, we are going to St Mungos". They slowly sat up and saw their son with a terrified look on his face holding Hermione in his arms, her pyjama bottoms covered in blood. "Go" spoke Mrs Weasley, she was getting out of bed and grabbed her clothes. Once dressed she went and knocked on Sirius door and told him what happened. Fred had already apparated Hermione to St Mungos. He arrived in the main reception and quickly told them everything they needed to know. She was taking off of him but he held tightly to her hand. They went up a few floors and then down a long corridor. Hermione was taken into a room to be seen by a doctor. As Fred wasn't actually related to her yet he was made to sit in the waiting room. Soon Mrs Weasley and Sirius, who was using emergency polyjuice potion to look like Remus lupin, were by his side. Fred got up and started pacing after a few minutes of waiting, he needed to know what was happening to his future wife and children. Mrs Weasley went and spoke to a healer explaining that he was the father of the children and that they were engaged. Fred was taken into the room Hermione was in. A doctor was leaning over doing a number of spells. Hermione held her hand out to Fred. He took it and stood next to her. When the doctor finished Fred asked "What has happened? Are the babies ok?" Hermione wimped at this. A healer had come into the room and was placing an ointment onto Hermione's belly. "Unfortunately, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, you have had a miscarriage. It's too early in the pregnancy to save the children. I am so sorry. "Fred looked from the doctor to Hermione to her now decreasing bump. Hermione was howling, everything she had, everything she shared with Fred was being taken away. "The most likely cause of it will have been where you have been in a confided space with lots of spells going on" Fred was on his knees next to the bed, watching his boys be taken from him. He looked at Hermione who whilst still sobbing was thinking about what the doctor had just said. What had he said, Fred was too upset to notice. Hermione pulled Fred to her face "It's the DA's fault, if I hadn't been in that room with loads of spells going off, we would still have our children." It dawned on Fred, that whilst trying to protect their children and stop them suffering through Voldemort, they had done just that. If Hermione hadn't been in the DA then their children would still be alive and they would be becoming a family soon enough. Fred left the room as Hermione began to cry loudly once again. He slammed his fists against the wall as everything that had just been told to him sinked in. His mum and Sirius were running towards him when they saw he had hit the wall. He hit it again and again before he screamed. Hermione lied on the bed screaming with him. Their hearts breaking as all their thoughts were shared. They had never achieved this before but they were sharing a mind speaking to each other without words. They shared the pain they were feeling and the hatred they had for Voldemort and the DA. Sirius reached Fred first and he held Fred's arms to his sides preventing him from further hurting himself. It was as if he had to feel all the pain Hermione had. Sirius whispered into his ear over the pairs screams "Whats happened Fred? Tell me!" Fred's whole body relaxed and he dropped the floor sobbing like a child. Mrs Weasley had gotten to her son and was holding him tightly, she looked up at Sirius. He turned and went into the room where Hermione was still screeching. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" asked Sirius as he stared at his daughter's now flat stomach. "They are gone. I lost them. I couldn't protect them" She began to sob again. He held her to his chest and stroked her hair trying to calm her down. The healer who was still in the room went up to Sirius side and told him what the young sweet couple had heard only minutes before. He too was heartbroken but he didn't scream or cry like his child and Fred had done. Mrs Weasley had been able to get Fred up and was handing him to Hermione. They held each other tightly and the healer approached them. "I'm so sorry but I have to remove them now, if you wish you may have the bodies to bury" Fred and Hermione nodded. Mrs Weasley was now aware of what had happened and held Sirius hand as the baby boys were taken from Hermione's womb. The healer placed odd looking cylinders on top of her stomach and said a few incantations. Hermione pulled her head back and screamed in pain as her children were pulled from her body. Mrs Weasley turned her head into Sirius shoulder, he stood there still as a statue. Only wanting to rid his sweet daughter of the pain she was suffering. Fred held Hermione tightly unable to look anywhere but she watering eyes. "It's alright, it's alright. It will be over soon." He spoke softly to her as he stroked her hair wanting to take away the pain or at least lessen it. After what felt like hours but was merely a few minutes, the healer removed the cylinders from Hermione's body and put a cap on each. They were labelled as Weasley, S and Weasley, A. Hermione had requested this so that they weren't just 1 and 2. Fred smiled at the thought of his boys and remember he would never be able to teach them how to ride a broom or tuck them into bed. He and Hermione were now sat on the same bed, wrapped in each other's arms crying, sobbing and screaming the emotion pain away. Mrs Weasley had returned to the house before any one woke up. She needed to make sure that the others were told something different from what happened. She spoke with Hermione and Fred before she left "I don't think we should tell the others about this. It will be forever a secret, just for you two to know the full truth about. No one else needs to know about it. I will say you woke up in a lot of pain and it was just where you had a muggle injury ok?" The teenagers nodded. They may have been young, but they were ready to be parents. They would have been great, thought Mrs Weasley. Those children would have been so loved. When she got back to the house she saw that none of the teenagers were awake yet. She went to Hermione's room and removed the sheets as quietly as she could so as to not wake Ginny. Once she had changed the bed she went back to her own. Mr Weasley sat up when the door opened "Any news" he asked. She hated to be the one to tell him. Ever since he had found out he had been so happy and chirpy just like before the attack. Now she had to return him to that state. "Yes, I'm afraid Hermione had a miscarriage. Don't worry Sirius is going to stay with them until they are ok to come home, but it was horrible. We could hear Hermione screaming and then Fred came out of the door and hit the wall screaming as well. They are devastated. I know we were worried at first but Fred will be an incredible father and he has had his children taken away from them. They aren't going to tell the others. There is no point they can't stop it from happening." Mrs Weasley quickly caught him up. Arthur sat in bed dumbstruck. He had to see Fred, he had to be there for his son. "I have to be with him" said Arthur as he tried to clamber out of bed. "No no no, He and Hermione are together and Sirius is with them only to help get Hermione home. They need time to be together and deal with it by themselves" Mrs Weasley said as she helped Arthur into the wheelchair next to the bed. They went down the stairs and tried to act as normal as possible. Soon George, Harry, Ron and Ginny would be up and they would have to explain what was going on to them.

At St Mungo's Hermione and Fred had stopped screaming and were now sobbing to each other. Sirius sat in the waiting room allowing them the space to grieve. When they go back to the house they won't be able to grieve their children or at least not in public. Fred was comforting Hermione, "We will be ok. We can have other children. I know the perfect place to bury them" this only upset him further. The thought of burying the boys he hadn't even met yet was torture. Hermione and Fred sat in each other's arms holding tight. Their cries had stopped, they began to talk of the future. They decided to get married and start a family once Voldemort was defeated. They weren't losing any more children because of him. They were going to wait to get married so they could live life the way they were supposed to. Voldemort was to blame, but in Fred and Hermione's eyes so was Umbridge. If she hadn't come to Hogwarts then they wouldn't have started the DA and Sirius and Arthur, their beautiful baby twin boys would be alive.


	35. Dealing with the pain

Hermione and Fred left St Mungos the next day. Mrs Weasley made them go to the burrow instead of Grimmauld place. They still needed to grieve and bury their children. Fred apparated them to the burrow and took Hermione to a place hardly anyone knew about. "My mum told me when we first started out about the baby they had been expecting before Percy. The baby died just like our little ones. Dad buried them here so they would always be looking at the beauty of the sky. I like it here. Its away from the horrors of everything else. If its ok with you, I think we should bury them here." Fred spoke with a hoarse voice. He looked deeply into Hermiones eyes. She was carrying the small containers and had two teddy bears. "Yes. I think they would like that. As long as we put these teddies in with them. I have to confess I told someone. They sent us these for Christmas." said Hermione. Fred dug a hole for each of the children and Hermione fashioned a head stone with their names on each. As they lowered the cyclinders into the ground they realised they were not alone. Hermione turned around to see Charlie stood behind them. "Hermione, I am so sorry. Mum told me, she knew I would understand." Hermione ran into his arms. "Thank you for the bears, the boys love them. They will cherish them forever." Fred looked at his brother "You knew the whole time didn't you" Charlie nodded. "Thank you for the books. I know we don't always get along but thank you." said Fred as he hugged his brother. "I knew you would come here. Mum said she told you about Gemma. That was the little girl she lost. When they buried her, they let us come too. God me and Bill just clinged to Mum. She held us so tight as if when she let us go we would be gone forever. Voldemort's power was increasing and mum had been training even though she was pregnant. She lost her the same way you lost yours. But look at her and dad they had more kids and their life's are good. Don't lose hope, things will get better" Charlie finished his piece and kissed Hermione on the hand, shook his brothers hand and apparated away. Hermione and Fred were once again alone. She lent down and place a teddy bear in each hole. Fred covered them and held Hermione tight to his body. "Charlie's right, you know. We will have more children. Maybe even try and beat Mum and Dad." this made Hermione laugh, but she stopped immediately out of guilt. "There is nothing we can do now but get revenge on Umbridge. When we go back to school I say we cause her hell." Fred had already begun planning his revenge on the woman who caused the pain he and his beautiful Hermione were going through.

The couple stayed at the burrow for a few days. They slept together in Fred's bed and were nearly always in the same room. Fred began it be concerned that Hermione was hiding herself away inside the house and told her they needed to return to Grimmauld place soon, before school started again. Hermione had agreed but that night she had a lot to tell him. "I don't want to go back. I want it to be me and you, no one else. I don't want to see Ginny, Harry, Ron and George. They don't know which hurts. Your mum and dad and my dad, they do know and that hurts. Everything hurts. I never want to go back to Hogwarts and have to see that woman again." Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief. She had bottled it all up and was finally telling Fred all. He looked up at her from the bed to where she was pacing up and down. "You need to go back, you need to get you grades. You are so smart Hermione and beautiful and perfect. Our lives are still ahead of us. The others may not know but they don't need to. The boys are your's and mine. No one else's. We protect each other from now onwards. I don't want you to go anywhere outside of Hogwarts without talking to me first ok. Even when I am not there, talk to me all the time." Hermione nodded as she got into the bed. He kissed the top of her head and she laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beating. "I promise I won't go anywhere without you" she spoke lightly as she drifted off to sleep.

The next day before they left Mrs Weasley turned up. She wanted to talk to them before they returned. "Did when you were upset you hear the others voice in your head? Did you talk between the two of you without actually saying anything?" Mrs Weasley asked as she sat at the table. Hermione and Fred nodded "Why mum?" Fred was sipped at cup of tea. "Well when I lost Gemma, Me and Arthur caused our souls to bond. We felt the pain the other felt and could talk to each other. We still can now when the other is in grave danger or their emotions are at a high level. I felt the pain he was suffering when he was attacked. I think that happened to you two" Mrs Weasley said as she stared into Hermione's eyes, realising that she was going to be ok. Hermione would survive this and had come out stronger. God help whoever goes up against the pair of them. Fred and Hermione looked at each other and laughed, their souls had bonded what did that even mean. "It means that you two are meant to be together surviving loss allows your souls to bond. You needed to feel an equal amount of pain for it to happen. How are you taking this?" She asked the question that needed to be asked. "We are better than we were that night. I hope you don't mind but we buried them with Gemma. Charlie came and saw us, thank you for telling him by the way. And now he is planning how he is going to make Umbridge suffer." Said Hermione a small smile on her face, even though she lost her boys she still had the rest of her loving family. Fred placed his hand on her shoulder, they looked like the perfect couple as if they had been together for years. "I think it's time to go sweetie" said Fred. He and Hermione went upstairs and got their things. He apparated them to the kitchen of Grimmauld place. They were immediately flooded with hugs and voices of concern from the Weasleys and Harry. They had been told that Hermione had hurt an old appendix injury. Everyone was cautious to not turn her stomach in case they hurt her. Ginny caught her up on the gossip even though not much had happened. Her and Fred were now being allowed to share a room so Ginny's things were moved to the Guest room and Fred's things to Hermione's room.

The next few days went by without any problems, Fred and Hermione would have heart to hearts in bed and share their feelings about everything and anything. They had grown closer as a couple. Preparing for Hogwarts was hard though. Going from spending every waking moment together to not being able to even sleep in the same bed would be hard. Hermione had helped Fred and George pack as they were taking even more products with them. Ginny was suppose to help as well but spent the whole time laughing at them trying to fit it all in their trunks. Once they were finished the trunks were all moved downstairs to the hallway. Sirius, Hermione and Fred hadn't been together alone since that night. Just before the teenagers were leaving for school Sirius took Hermione and Fred into the Dining room. It was never used so was the perfect place to talk. "I know its been hard for you but I am here for both of you. If you ever need me I will be here in this god damn house." said Sirius. Hermione hugged her father tight and thanked him for his support. Fred shook his hand and said "Thank you for letting me marry your daughter". They looked at each other and smiled. "I know you will always look after her." said Sirius. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all returned to Hogwarts by floo powder. Everyone was apprehensive about Umbridge and what she would do now.


	36. Paying back Umbridge

Hermione was glad to be back at school and in classes. It took her mind off of everything that happened at Christmas. Fred was back to pranking people and was plotting further to the demise of Umbridge. He was going to give her hell.

Hermione and Fred were noticeably different from before Christmas. No one pressed them for answers why. Everyone knew it was something private that they were dealing with together. That was until George found Fred in the middle of the night crying in the shower. "Mate what's happened? Is this about dad?" George asked scaring Fred. Fred was sat on the shower floor and grabbed his wand at George's voice. "No It's not about that. We promised not to tell anyone else. Besides it wont bring them back." Fred accidentally slipped in the last sentence, too upset to realise his mistake. "Is it something between you and Hermione? Is it why you were at the hospital?" George had lowered himself to Fred's level on the floor and was looking his twin in the eyes sympathetically. "Promise you wont tell. Not Angelina, no one" George nodded for Fred to continue "Me and Hermione were expecting twins, but over Christmas she lost them. Its Umbridge's fault if she hadn't caused us to make the DA then I would still have my boys." Fred poured his heart out to his twin, hoping his secret would be kept safe. George sat on the ground making his pyjamas wet, "Freddie, why didn't you tell me? I am so sorry. Don't worry we are going to make her suffer for taking away your son.". "Sons. Hermione was having twins. We were going to call them Sirius and Arthur." Fred's eyes glazed over as he remembered what he had in store for them. George put his arm around his brother and let him sob into his shoulder. George too wanted Umbridge to suffer for what she did to his brother and his future sister in law.

Hermione was hard at work studying for her OWL when Harry and Ron came into the Common room. "Come on Hermione, there is no way you can possibly learn any more than you already do." Said Ron. "Yer besides you can't do worse than me and Georgie we got 3 OWL's each." Said Fred as he picked Hermione up from the chair she was sat in. He grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air. "Plus I think you shall find this exam to be rather interesting" Fred had a mischievous look on his face as did George. All Hermione could think was oh god what have they planned. Fred, George and Angelina walked them down to the great hall and wished them good luck, they had already done their OWL's and were now waiting for their NEWT exams. Angelina waved them into the Great hall and turned to go back to the common room before the twins pushed past her saying something about revenge and having to be quick.

Fred and George ran into their dormitory and got out everything they would need for their final prank. Dumbledore had recently left so it was time for them to go to. They had fashioned bags they could ride in to allow them to carry more fireworks. Fred threw George his broom whilst taking his own and ran down the dormitory stairs. Angelina was stood at the bottom of the stairs "What are you two up to?" she asked with a stern look that gave Mrs Weasley's a run for her money. "Getting pay back" said Fred as he pushed past her. "Sorry love, but we want to go out with a bang!" said George as he kissed her cheek and ran off to the grand staircase. He and Fred got on their brooms and flew down the stair case setting off fireworks, as they reached the bottom floor Fred looked at George and said "For Sirius and Arthur". They flew into the main entrance and balsted open the Great hall doors. The twins sped up down each side and threw fireworks as they past. The miniature explosions caused all the papers to go into the air and Umbridge's fat face to go pink. They flew around in the air as Umbridge yell at them. "Ready Fred?" "Ready George". The twins flew up to the centre of the hall and dropped a massive firework which turned into a dragon and consumed Umbridge. Hermione looked at Fred and knew he was the man for him even if he did do some crazy stuff sometimes. Fred looked down and caught Hermione's eye. He gave her a wink and was off in the sky with George. Hermione looked away chuckling to herself when she saw Harry sat on the ground clutching his scar. "Harry, whats the matter?" Hermione asked, Harry looked at her with fear in his eyes "Its Sirius, Voldemort has him in the department of mysteries". Harry got up and began to ran. "Harry stop wait a minute. What if Voldemort meant for you to see that? What if dad isn't even really there?" Hermione asked as Ron joined them. "He's there Hermione ok!"

The group met up with Neville, Luna and Ginny and headed to Umbridge's office to use her fireplace to go to the ministry. Hermione, Ron and Harry went in as the others kept an look out. Hermione flicked her wand and started a fire. As Harry was about to step into the fire Umbridge busted them. "You were going to go to Dumbledore weren't you?" she asked Harry who was beign held down on a chair by the inquisitorial squad. "Tell her Harry! Tell her about the secret weapon!" an idea had come to Hermione, not only could she get Umbridge away from the school but she could also get revenge.

Hermione and Harry led Umbridge out into the forbidden forest. Hermione knew she was doing something ingenious and that hopefully it would work. Hadgrid had showed them Grawp earlier in the year before he had been made to leave the school grounds. Hermione knew Grawp was enough to scare Umbridge off. Now she only had to wait to see Umbridge's reaction when they reached him.


	37. Saving Sirius

Hermione's plan had worked. Umbridge was now in the grips of Grawp. Her screams frightened him as he dropped her down onto the ground. As she fell to the ground with a large thud, a group of centaurs appeared from the trees. Umbridge got up and told them to leave. She didn't help herself by calling them half breeds. The centaurs stomped and as politely requested that she leave. As she ranted at them she flicked her wand and cursed one of the front centaurs. He writhed on the ground in pain. The other centaurs grabbed hold of the her and ran further into the forbidden forest. She screamed "I am Dolores Jane Umbridge LET ME GO". The centaurs didn't care they just ran quicker.

Hermione and Harry reached the school and met Ron, Ginny and Neville. Once a quick plan was made they rode the thestrals to London. They soon reached London. The group ran to the door that Harry had dreamt about for the past year. As they reached the door they all took a deep breath and opened the door. They all cautiously walked down the aisles looking for the number that Harry had seen Sirius and Voldemort at. Harry stopped suddenly and began to turn full circle. "He should be here. Right here" Harry bellowed. Hermione looked around anxiously and said in a meek voice "What if he was never here Harry?" the other teenagers now grouped together. They heard loud noises and were then saw a number of death eaters. Ron lead the group back up the aisle and soon they were separated. Hermione and Ron ran down a row and into the other aisle. All of the teens ran towards the back of the room they grouped together again. Prophecies fell from the shelf's and smashed on the ground. A scared look was shared between all of the teenagers, what had they been thinking doing this by themselves. In front of them was a door, surely what was behind it couldn't be worse than what was in the current room. They flung the door open and fell a distance before Hermione cast a cushioning charm and gently placed them on the ground. They helped each other up and looked back at the door to see someone coming towards it. Harry told them to get behind him. As they did Hermione held her necklace and kissed it. She knew that whatever happened next Fred would know how much she loved him. The group were wrapped in a blanket of black smoke as limbs were pulled. Soon Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were being held at the sides of the room by death eaters. Harry stood on the rock in the middle with Mr Malfoy approaching him. They were talking. Hermione could tell that it was about the prophecy. Did Mr Malfoy want it or something? As Hermione thought about this and how she could get away from the death eater white smoke billowed into the room. Thank god the order are here. Death eaters were taken off of the teenagers and Tonks pulled them from the rocks at the side and round to the others. They helped the order as much as they could be distracting the death eaters a bit so the order member could attack from behind. Harry and Sirius were battling Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus Lupin looked over after he finished off the death eater he was fighting. He and Hermione looked just as Sirius was hit by a spell that Bellatrix had cast. He fell through a arch way and disappeared. Lupin ran to Harry and held him back. Hermione collapsed onto the floor as she realised that the father she had only truly just met had been taken away from her. The other death eaters were under control and Ginny and Tonks were holding tightly to Hermione as her tears fell to the ground and screams came out of her and Harry's mouth. Lupin let go of harry and allowed him to move. Lupin moved to Hermione and tried to comfort her as much as he could. Before anyone noticed Harry slipped from the room and down a corridor. Hermione sat there howling whilst Ginny and Tonks tried to get her to stand. Hermione lent on Tonks and was apparated away.

Hermione's feet touched the floor of the kitchen in Grimmauld place. She was handed to Fred who had been pacing. He held her tight and the burning sensation of the necklace on his neck stopped. Hermione immediately calmed down as she felt his hands stroke her back. "He's dead. My dad is dead" sobbed Hermione into Fred's warm chest. All he could do was hold her tight. His head rested on top of hers and he looked desperately into his mothers eyes. Mrs Weasley came behind Hermione and said "Sweetie, It's going to be alright come on dear sit down.". They guided her to a armchair near the fire. Hermione pulled Fred into the chair and then sat on his lap. She curled up and sobbed for the rest of the evening into his chest. Ron and Ginny were brought back to the house. They just sat at the kitchen table and listened to Hermione's sobs. When Hermione had cried herself out, she ate dinner. Fred held onto her hand or had his arm around her waist for the whole evening. Before anyone else wanting to go to bed, Hermione guided Fred up the flights of stairs to her room. She got changed and got into the bed. When Fred joined her she nestled her head into his shoulder and fell asleep. Fred put his hand on her back and the other on the pillow on her side. Fred was glad he had given her the necklace, without it he may never have known she was in danger. He knew she was going to struggle even more now that both her father and sons had died. He had to be there for her.


	38. A summer of new beginnings

Summer break rolled in quickly for Hermione and the others who had been at the ministry. They had been allowed to relax in school and Hermione had time off to mourn her father and bury him. Fred hadn't left her side. He realised that if he hadn't left her, maybe just maybe, Sirius wouldn't be dead right now. Therefore Hermione wouldn't have another heart break. He just hoped that he would be able to mend it.

A few weeks into the summer and Fred and George were busy starting up their business. Hermione was seeing the magical lawyer today about what her father's will said. It clearly stated in the will that the money and all asset's with the expection of his motorbike were granted to Hermione Jean Granger. As Hermione's magical name was still Granger she was granted it all. Harry was being given the motorbike, which was still at Hagrid's. Mrs Weasley and Ginny had been helping Hermione sort out the house. Things that were important and she wanted to keep and things that weren't. Everything she didn't want they were going to sell on. Mrs Weasley and Hermione had worked for a whole day to get the portrait of Mrs Black off the wall. Hermione had spoken to it a number of times. She was aware that Hermione was her granddaughter but refused to accept it. Even if her son was a blood traitor he wouldn't have relations with a filthy muggle. Hermione was exhausted most days from doing so much so she was staying at the Burrow so Mrs Weasley could keep an eye on her. She and Fred were allowed to stay in the same room together. He held her tightly each tight trying to soothe her as she cried herself to sleep. That was until one night half way through the summer. Hermione had cried enough as was returning to her normal self. Her and Ginny had been talking in the kitchen when Fred and George had gotten home. They were staying later and later at the shop. There was a flat above the shop but it wasn't ready for them to move in yet. When the twins walked through the door Hermione immediately got them both a cup of tea. "Oh thanks love. I was gasping" said Fred as he took the large white mug from Hermione's hand. George was sat already sipping at his and got up in search of food. "Your mum has left you some stew on the hob." said Hermione. "I am guessing you want some?" It wasn't really a question but she still asked anyways. The twins nodded as they slurped down their tea. She leant up to the shelf and got two of the largest bowls she could, knowing they hadn't eaten since the breakfast Mrs Weasley had given them that morning. Hermione ladled out the still hot stew into the bowls and passed them to the boys. Ginny handed them each a spoon and they tucked in. By the way they were eating you would have thought they had starved for days. Hermione and Ginny shared a look and laughed as Fred and George wolfed down their food. Normally they would at least get some on it on the table or themselves, but they were clearly to hungry as every last drop reached their mouth. Hermione sat next to Fred and watched him gobble up his dinner. She felt odd like before everything. Like that night at the club. All she wanted was to wrapped in his arms. Ginny got up and put on the radio. They were playing the top 40. The red haired men looked at each other and got up and started dancing with each other. Hermione and Ginny sat on the table next to each other as the pair twirled around. That was until they waltzed right into Ron who was coming into the room. "carefully" yelped Ron as he got up off the ground. "We are very sorry good sir. May I have this dance?" asked George. Ron smirked and was happy to be included. Fred looked at Hermione and pulled her from the table and began to twirl her around the kitchen table. Ginny stayed where she was and watched her best friend and brother dance. She watched as her other brothers came into her view. She laughed as George was being the man and Ron was being the girl. He flicked his hair behind his back and pulled the most feminine face he ever could. Ginny laughed but wished that Harry was there so she could dance with him. Hermione stumbled into Fred's arms and laughed. It was the first time since Sirius death that anyone but Fred had heard her actually laugh. The dancers stopped and sat at the table, catching their breath. Mrs Weasley came in from the living room and told them that if they wanted to make a dent in the tasks they had tomorrow they needed to go to bed right now. The group trooped up the stairs and into their relevant bedrooms. Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as everyone said goodnight on the landing. He guided her into the bedroom and began to set muffling charms. He did this every night so no one but him could hear Hermione's crying. He turned around and saw Hermione stood in front of him. Completely naked. "I'm tired of feeling bad Fred. Make me feel good again." She whispered to him a sultry and sexy voice. Fred walked up to her and placed his hands on to her back. "Are you sure you want to?" he asked. She simply nodded as she began to undress him. His hands started to explore her body. She pulled down his trousers and then his boxers. She had missed his hands on her naked body and moaned as his hands reached her warm breasts. He stopped and picked up his wand. "We need to be careful this time" He said and she gave him a look that screamed hurry up I need you. He quickly performed the spell and followed her to the bed. She lay on her back and dragged him on top of her. He held her waist and carefully pulled himself forward between the warmth of her legs. She arched her back and moaned in appreciation. He was glad she wanted this, he had been craving the sweet pleasure of her body. They moved together with a slow rhythm. Hermione pulled him down so she could kiss his neck up to his ear. She whispered to him to go faster and to not worry about being gentle with her. With that he pulled her up and went to window. It was closed as it wasn't very warm that day. From all the heavy breathing condensation had gone on the window. He placed Hermione up against it and placed his fore arms either side of her. The only thing holding her up was her legs wrapped around his lower back. He began to pump faster and harder. Hermione moaned in sweet pleasure and called out his name. He whispered thanks into her hair and moaned every time he plummeted into her warm delicate body. He had gained speed and was pushing Hermione further up the window. He held her tightly as he moved again back to the bed. Hermione lay there and allowed Fred to take control. He was above her moaning in sweet pleasure. She pulled her legs up around him and forced him in further. He groaned as he released inside of her. It gave him such pleasure to be close to her like that once again. He rolled off of her and lay down next to her. They both breathed out a heavy breath and looked into each others eyes. "God I have missed you 'Mione" sighed Fred as he pulled himself up on the bed, so his head was on the pillow. "What do you mean?" asked a perplexed Hermione. "You haven't been the same since your dad died. It's been worrying me. I thought I was never going to get you back." replied Fred as he moved a strand of hair from Hermione's face. "I am sorry Fred. I don't mean to block you out and be weird but it's be hard for me. But I realised today after we got Mrs Black off the wall that my dad wouldn't want me to be in a pit of sorrow. He would want me to move on and live my life with you. I found a letter from him, well more a speech in his things. It was the speech he was going to give at our wedding. It said how much he loved me and how glad he was that we had found each other and made each other so happy". Hermione smiled to herself and kissed Fred. It was a long romantic kiss and when they stopped Fred put his arms around Hermione. She placed her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat. They slept in the next day and were not awoke until they heard George bang on the door and tell Fred that he was going to the shop and he better hurry up. With that Fred dragged his self out of the bed. He slipped on a clean pair of boxers and opened the door. George and Mrs Weasley were stood outside and were almsot walked into by Fred. The door was open wide and Hermione could be seen with a bare back and the covers just over her bum. Fred quickly shut the door and tried to move past his mother and brother to the bathroom. "Hold on a minute. Did you and Hermione have sex?" his mother asked. Fred turned a bright red and George clapped him on the back "Finally! Maybe now the pair of you won't be so cranky." said George and winked cheekily to his brother. As he spoke Hermione came out of the room. She had Fred's top on and a pair of pink underwear. "Not that its any of your business George but yes we did and we will be doing it a lot more. Now Mrs Weasley give me a about half an hour and I'll be ready to go to Grimmauld place and start working on putting all of dad's stuff back in his room." Hermione stunned the woman infront of her and walked past pushing Fred towards the bathroom and said only loud enough for Fred to hear "We are having a shower". He looked at her and realised she wasn't joking. Mrs Weasley and George had gone back down the stairs leaving Hermione and Fred to it. Hermione pulled back the shower curtain and turned it on. She took off her clothes and looked round to find Fred already naked. They clambered into the shower and began to kiss. Their hands searched each others bodies, trying to find what they craved. He held Hermione up against the wall and slid her down on to him. She groaned in pleasure as the hot water bounced off her breasts. When they finished, they got dressed and went down stairs. It had been an hour and a half since the incident in the hallway. Mrs Weasley left them a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Hermione and Fred_

_I am glad you are back to your normal self dear, but remember to be careful. George is at the shop waiting for you Fred and me and Ginny are at Grimmauld place. I believe Harry is coming today so it may be that we all finish early so that we are back in time. _

_love Mum_

_p.s there is some breakfast on the side for both of you. I assume you need the energy. _

Hermione imagined that Mrs Weasley chuckled to herself as she wrote the last part. She and Fred quickly ate their breakfast in silence. When they were both finished Fred apparated Hermione to Grimmauld place and left as soon as he dropped Hermione off so he didn't have another awkward encounter with his mother.

Fred got to the shop and quickly set out to find George. "George I am here, where are you?" shouted Fred. He looked up the shop and saw his brother stood on an upper level levitating some stock up onto a shelf. He placed it carefully and then looked down at Fred. George leapt down and walked up to him. "So this morning, what happened?" asked George with a smirk on his face. Fred's ears turned red just thinking about it, though it could have been worse. His mum and brother could have walked in on him having sex with Hermione. "Well last night, me and Hermione umm well we you know and then this morning we did it again in the shower" said a rather embarrassed Fred. He tried to change the conversation by asking what still needed doing for opening at the weekend. But George was having none of it. "Wow. She is a keeper. What a saucy little minx. I would never have pegged Hermione as the shower sex kind of girl." said George making his brother going a shade of red that resembled their hair. The conversation moved on to the more rude parts and details were taken from Fred throughout the whole day. He was embarrassed that he shared so much with his brother and worried that Hermione would be annoyed with him. He made George promise to never tell anyone about it.

Hermione too was questioned about the morning and the night before, by both Mrs Weasley and Ginny. Mrs Weasley asked if they were safe which Hermione immediately answered with a quick "Yes". Although she was unsure whether they had been that morning and would have to check with Fred later that night. Ginny had wanted more details than that. She had questioned her about when and where. Hermione obliged but kept her voice down not wanting to let Mrs Weasley hear. However when Ginny squealed "Oh my god. You two are like animals, up against the window, on the bed. Even in the shower. Its a wonder you have gotten knocked up yet!" Hermione knew that Mrs Weasley had heard as they both went a bright scarlet colour. The rest of the day went by without any more awkward moments. Mrs Weasley apparated herself back to the burrow early so that she could make sure the house was ready for Harry. They knew that he was coming soon and Ginny was excited. Even though she was technically still going out with Dean Thomas. She and Hermione stayed at Grimmauld place for a few more minutes making sure everything was sorted as it was unlikely that they would be going back there until the next summer. "Kreacher" called Hermione. Kreacher appeared near to his new master. "You are to look after the house until I return. I expect everything to be as it is now." said Hermione, she had realised that she had to be firm with Kreacher. Kreacher simply replied with "Yes mistress" and snapped his fingers. With that he was gone. Hermione and Ginny went to the fireplace and travelled by floo powder to the Burrow. They came out of the fireplace and were immediately grabbed by Mrs Weasley. They were sent to clean their rooms as Mrs Weasley wanted all the washing for her to put some on. Hermione went around the room she shared with Fred picking up all of the dirty clothes that lay around the floor. She carried them down the stairs and placed them in the washing basket. Ginny had followed her down the stairs and put her washing in the basket as well. Mrs Weasley looked into their eyes and sympathetically said "One of you needs to get Ron's and one needs to get George's". The girls ran up the stairs wanting to get George's as no one wanted to be any where near Ron's dirty socks. He had been made to deal with the garden all day and had been in the garden for most of the week. This meant that his clothes stunk even more than usual. Hermione had reached George's room first and stood in the door way smiling with pride. Ginny went and got Ron's clothes with a huff. Once they finished with laundry duty they were allowed to do what they wanted. They sat on the sofa and listened to the radio.

It was a few hours before Fred and George got back from the shop. Fred slumped onto the sofa next to Hermione and kissed her. She kissed him back and found his hand. They sat holding hands as George walked into the kitchen and came back with a pot of tea and the biscuit tin. Ginny sat with a small mug of tea and a stack of biscuits on the other side of Hermione. George was sat in an armchair carefully balancing on the arm. With a small pop they heard Harry apparate to the back yard. The group forgot about their tea and bounded into the yard. Harry stood their and was immediately hugged by Ginny and Hermione. When he was released Fred and George shook his hand and clapped him on the back. They went into the house and Ron came down the stairs. He grabbed Harry and hugged him. Ron had really missed Harry, everyone else was busy with something and no one included him in anything. Harry and Ron grabbed a mug and joined the others in the living room. They sat and talked about the summer. Harry was told how they were going to be going to the opening of Fred and George's shop. Hermione beamed at Fred. She was amazed at the vision the twins had for the shop and brand. Soon Mrs Weasley was serving up dinner. Shepard's pie. The clan dug in to the food. The only noise that could be heard was the clanging of cutlery against plates. Once everyone was sufficiently stuffed they were given dessert of a treacle pudding. Hermione sat as the Weasleys did after a good meal, leaning back and rubbing their bellies. Harry was grateful for being back with his magical family. The Weasleys sat and talked about the exciting things that were going to be happening before they returned to school. The twins were excited about the grand opening of their shop. Fred and Hermione began to sneak away as the conversation moved on. They crept slowly into the kitchen and then apparated to their room. Hermione did muffling charms quickly and pushed Fred onto the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head as she unbuttoned hers. She unzipped his trousers and leant over him. She planted kisses from his neck down to his chest. She moved down and kissed his crotch. He quickly removed his boxers and pulled Hermione's shorts and pants down. He kissed up her leg and pulled her onto the bed. The rolled around for a hour until they were done. Hermione and Fred lay on their back as usual. Breathing heavily they curled up and fell asleep. Soon Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts. She would be without Fred until Christmas and for them it was a long time. Hermione would miss the warmth next to her in the bed. Fred would miss watching her sleep and stroking her hair as she fell asleep. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

The next day Fred had to leave before Hermione woke up. He felt awful for leaving her but had to do the final preparations for the next day. The opening of his shop. He and George spent the whole day putting things in the right place and sorting out the designs. Once they were happy they went home. The whole house had been decorated with little lights. As the twins walked into the kitchen they were bombarded with "Congratulations". Hermione bounded towards Fred and kissed him on the lips. He wanted to keep the kiss going and move upstairs but his family were watching him. He snaked his arm around her waist. The boys were given a cake that Hermione and Ginny had made. Mr Weasley looked proudly at his sons. The twins were whisked into the living room and everyone but Ginny was handed a glass of firewhiskey. Mr Weasley stood up and held his drink high in the air "To my boys. I can't wait to see what creations you have to sell tomorrow." As Mr Weasley finished everyone drank their firewhiskey. Hermione had never liked firewhiskey so she slipped hers to Ginny who quickly downed it and handed the glass back. Hermione held it and made it look as if she had drunk it. Fred noticed this as did his mother. Mrs Weasley stood up and asked Hermione to help her with something in the kitchen. "Hermione dear, are you pregnant again?" asked Mrs Weasley in a hushed tone. Hermione's face paled as she replied "No. I don't really like firewhiskey so I let Ginny have mine. Trust me Mrs Weasley we have been careful." Hermione turned and went back to the living room. Harry and Ron were a few large glass through by now and were quite tipsy. Mrs Weasley had George and Fred get the boys up the stairs. Apparation was out of the question so they were hauled up the stairs and into Ron's room. Hermione and Ginny were behind them laughing at the state Ron and Harry had gotten themselves into. Ginny went into the rooms till chuckling and Fred, holding Harry, and George, holding Ron, went into Rons room. Hermione went in and made sure that both Harry and Ron were safely in their beds. The twins and Hermione left and went their separate ways. Hermione held Fred's hand as she walked into their room. He spun her round and pushed her up against the door. "Are you pregnant?" asked Fred, he looked deep into Hermione's eyes. If she was lying he would know. "No. I don't think I am." said Hermione. He calmed down and began to kiss and caress her. They made love twice that night.

The next day they got up early. Fred and George were sprinting around the house grabbing everything they needed. Hermione, Ron and Harry were coming by later. Hermione had not been allowed to see the store until the opening. Fred said it was to do with a big surprise or something. When Fred and George were about to leave, Hermione kissed him.

She, Ron and Harry walked down Diagon Alley towards the shop. It looked incredible, Hermione was so proud of Fred. They went inside and tried to push through the crowds. Fred saw Hermione, "Sweetie, come see these." on the shelf were products named Padfoot, Prongs, Sirius and Arthur. The Sirius and Arthur products were toys for babies. "Oh Fred" she turned and kissed him. He beamed at her happy that she liked it. Ron and Harry had joined them and were all looking in amazement at the other products around. Ron tried to haggle Fred and George down on something he wanted but instead for him they raised the price. Hermione laughed and kissed Fred goodbye. They went back to Diagon Alley and collected the rest of the things they needed for school. They were off the next day.

Fred had come with Hermione to the train station. They kissed goodbye and with that she, Harry, Ron and Ginny were off back to Hogwarts. It felt strange without the twins, but they would get used to it.


	39. Starting the new school year

Hermione, Ron and Harry were starting their NEWT year and were going to have to work very hard. This didn't bother Hermione. She wanted to throw herself into her work. She wanted to distract herself from missing Fred and her dad. Having been at Hogwarts for only a few days she was struggling without Fred. Hermione had received 10 OWL's so she had a choice of NEWT's. Hermione was taking potions as well as a few other subjects. She enjoyed potions and was glad that there was a new teacher instead of Snape. Snape had never liked her and she had to tried twice as hard in his class to get good grades.

Hermione had gone to potions and was stood with Romilda Vane, Katie Bell and a couple of the other girls. Slughorn began to talk and Hermione paid full attention unlike the majority of the boys who were either daydreaming or mucking about. The potions class room door swung open and Harry and Ron walked in. Harry apologised to Slughorn. Clearly McGonagoll had wanted to occupy them so she sent them to potions. Ron made some lame excuse to get out of the class but Slughorn had none of it. Hermione found it quite funny. They fought in the background over something in the cupboard. Hermione found it distracting and tried to concentrate on what Slughorn was saying. As the boys joined them Slughorn began to talk about love potions. He invited Hermione to come and smell it and told the class that their love was normally the smell people smelt. Hermione was told to say what she smelt. "I smell freshly cut grass, small explosions and potions" it was the typical Fred smell. He had either been running around in the garden or was hard at work perfecting another new joke product. Hermione's heart ache as she thought about it. The potions master was now talking about the Felix Felicis. It was also called liquid luck, which Hermione greatly wanted. She needed a bit of luck in life again. The task was simple brew living death. Hermione set to work and found it more of a challenge than she anticipated. Harry's was going perfectly. When Hermione asked how he did it he gave her different instructions than what was in the book. Hermione decided that in the end Harry's would go wrong as he didn't follow the instructions. Hermione carried on but as the lesson progressed she became more flustered it wasn't as good as she hoped. Unless everyone else's were really bad she wasn't getting that liquid luck. By the end of the lesson Harry had the Felix Felicis in his hand. Annoyed Hermione left quickly and went to the great hall. She sat with Ginny and spent the rest of the day with her. Both of them had a free period in the afternoon so they sat in Gryffindor common room and relaxed. It was the first day and they had only had one lesson so neither of them had assignments to work on. Hermione and Ginny had laughed when Angelina walked in with a stack of papers. "It's not funny guys. I have had two lessons and this is all notes and homework. God it will be your turn next year Hermione." Said Angelina. She threw the paper to the floor in front of the sofa the girls were sat on and climbed in between them. "I miss George" she moaned. Hermione and Ginny put their arms around her and leant their heads onto her shoulders. "I miss Fred" said Hermione, she began to contemplated an incredible idea. "What if Fred and George move into my dad's place? That way when its a Hogsmeade weekend we could have private time with them and no one else has to know." whispered Hermione. The girls gave her a look that told her she was a genius. They grabbed Angelinas things from the floor and raced upstairs to the girls dormitory. The girls bounced onto Hermione's bed as she held a piece of parchment in one hand and a quill in the other. She penned the boys a quick note saying:

_How do you feel about moving into my place. Then me and Angie can come see you guys and not worry about getting caught by Mrs Weasley._

_love Hermione_

Angie released her owl from its cage and helped attach the note to its leg. She told it to go to him and it flew out of the window. Proud that they had found a way of seeing their boyfriends during term time they went down to the common room. It was almost time for dinner and their bellies grumbled. The girls met up with Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean in the common room. Dean held on to Ginny's hand which made her flush with embarrassment. Hermione thought this was only because Harry was there to witness it. He seemed upset by Ginny and Seamus but tried not to show it. The large group went down the stairs to the great hall. Hermione and Angelina sat next to each other feeling odd without their other flame haired half. The feeling was pushed to the back of the girls minds as they saw the food appear in front of their eyes. They watched with amusement as Ron shovelled food endlessly into his mouth. How could one boy eat so much food? Once they were finished they returned to the common room. Ginny, Angie and Hermione sat and listened to the boys talk for what seemed forever about everything in the world possible. They shared a look and quickly interjected that they were going to bed. As Ginny got up so did Dean. He kissed her on the cheek and said "Goodnight gorgeous". Ginny smiled at him but once they were in the dorm she could no longer contain herself. "I think I have made a terrible mistake dating Dean. He's a really nice guy and all but he is so not for me." she said before either of the other girls had the chance to say anything. "Thank god Harry is obsessed with you. Please just go out with him, everyone knows you like each other." said Hermione. Angelina nodded and made noises of agreement. They chatted to Ginny about how she was going to break up with Dean and the time she had to wait to ask Harry out. Ginny was not going to ask Harry. She was not making the first move, it was too awkward according to her. The girls laughter almost covered the light tap at the window. Angelina out of habit got up and opened the window. The bird held its leg out. She detached the letter and opened it. Reading it in her Fred and George voice made it extremely funny for Hermione and Ginny.

_Dear Lovely Ladies,_

_Firstly If you are sure Hermione then of course we will move in there for now but when the flat above the shop is done we will go there (for convenience). Secondly, secret meeting from the two of you would be a delight and much enjoyed. We will move in as soon as we get the chance and we hope to see you as soon as we can._

_Love for us both _

Hermione and Angie smiled and Ginny groaned "See that's what I want. They love you both so much and can't spend a few days without you." Angie laughed at Ginny, "Go out with Harry and then you will have that. Besides he already misses you when he isn't at yours. You can see it in his eyes when he isn't even in the same room as you". Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded "Its true. I've seen it." It was getting late and the girls finally decided to actually go to sleep. Hermione had tossed and turned before she got comfortable.

The next few weeks past uneventfully. Dumbledore was having private meetings with Harry. It didn't really concern Hermione although she was told everything after he returned. Soon it was going to be her apparation exam and she was nervous. If she passed she could see Fred more and she has studied hard for it. "Don't worry Hermione, you will do great. Besides if I can pass it you will easily" said Angelina. She was sprawled across the floor in front of the fire place doing homework. She had a free period as she was staying on a further year to complete some NEWT's she started in the previous year. Hermione had been excused from her morning transfiguration lesson to go to her apparation test. She walked calmly down to the great hall and took a deep breath before going in. She was joined by a few of her class mates that had already turned 16. She was in third person to try. The two people before her had failed and she really felt the pressure to get it right. The instructor came to her and asked her to apparate from the side of the hall she was on to the other side. Hermione shut her eyes and focused. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was on the other side of the hall. She gave out a celebratory squeal and ran to the instructor. He stamped a parchment and it magically sealed itself and created a new pile of forms. She sprinted up the many flights of stairs and went into the common room. She quickly made her face into a sombre look and as she walked through the portrait hole she was pounced on. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Angelina were all stood awaiting her return. "Ohh Hermione, I am so sorry. I was sure you would pass." said Angelina as she walked towards Hermione. Hermione's face changed to a smile as she screamed "I passed". Angie and Ginny pulled Hermione into a group hug that even Harry and Ron joined in to. Hermione smiled as she was hugged by her friends and she couldn't wait to see Fred's face when she apparated to see him. The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up and she wanted to be able to apparate herself to the house and back.

Angelina and Hermione had left early on the saturday of the first Hogsmeade trip. Being seventh and sixth years they were allowed to leave Hogwarts at any time during the Hogsmeade weekends as long as they signed out with their head of house. Hermione and Angelina walked down the road towards Hogsmeade. Once they were past Hogwarts protective enchantments they apparated to Grimmauld place. As Hermione's feet touched the ground of the upstairs landing she felt sick. She bolted towards the bathroom and began to throw up. George had screamed when Angie had apparated into the kitchen and dropped a mug. Hermione could hear them and Fred looking for her. She felt the door be pressed against her feet. "Found her" shouted Fred. "hey sweetie. Its pretty rough the first time you do it yourself isn't it. Don't worry, when me and Georgie first apparated a long distance we didn't stop being sick for a whole twenty minutes" he chuckled to himself as he remember the day. He stood there for a few minutes until Hermione came out. She looked at him and said "Don't worry I have cleaned my teeth.". Fred picked her up and twirled her in the air. She made him put her back down when she felt nausea once more. He kissed her deeply and passionately. "I have missed you so much" he said giving her a cheeky grin. He tipped his head towards the bedroom and she followed him. He had permanently moved into the room he normally shared with her. She liked the look of her things mixed in with his. Of course it wasn't long before the clothes she was wearing that day were added to the mix. They threw the clothes haphazardly to the floor and stopped kissing only to take off their tops. Soon they were on top of one another. Fred's hands were caressing her sides and moved up towards her inviting breasts. She moved her body down towards his and moaned in sweet relief, she truly had missed him. They moved towards each other slowly for some time. Fred groaned lightly each time his pelvis and hers touched. He lifted her lightly from the bed and held her against the wall. As he moved against her warm body he kissed her neck. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure. He moved faster allowing her to be lifted from his lap and then fall down on to it once more. The faster he went the more they both groaned and moaned. Hermione moaned appreciation and praise to him "Yes Fred. Oh god yes. Like that. Faster. Oh Jesus Christ that feels so good." He replied to her softly as he used as much energy as he could to pleasure her "Oh Hermione. I love you. Jesus that is incredible. Tell me you like it" They made love for the rest of the day undisturbed knowing that Angelina and George would be doing the same thing below them. When Hermione looked at the watch on her wrist she realised that she and Angie had to leave. She quickly got dressed and kissed Fred as they went down the stairs and knocked on the door "Angie we have to go" Fred and Hermione stood against the wall and kissed. Between each kiss they told each other they loved them. Hermione would miss Fred but it was only a few weeks and then they would be back together. After 15 minutes Angelina and George came out of their room. Angie kissed him goodbye and with that the girls apparated back to just outside Hogsmeade. They walked back to the castle and chatted about their day. Both said they had some of the best sex ever. It seemed that when boys knew they weren't going to have sex for a bit they tried extra hard to please them. This made them giggle and they realised they had reached the castle. They were both extremely hungry for all the work they had done that day and without food. As they sat at the table they both knew that Fred and George were now piling food into their mouths and were going straight to sleep afterwards. Today had tired out everyone involved. Hermione and Angelina watched as food appeared on the golden platers. They both piled their plates high with food. It even made Ron's amount look a little on the small side. "God you girls must have had a busy day at Hogsmeade to need all that" commented Ron. They simply ignored him and winked at Ginny. She winked back knowing exactly what they had been up to all day.

The next week was horrible and stomach flu pandemic hit Hogwarts. Everywhere you turned people were being sick. The great hall had been set up as an infirmary and staff from St Mungo's were brought in to help. The students affected were all lined up on beds in the great hall. Before long Ginny had gotten it. This made Hermione and Angelina get it and they all ended up lying on the camp beds set up in the great hall. They were next to each other with Hermione in the middle. The Healers were making they way around each of the beds. When they reached the group of girls they took their time and performed a number of extra spells. Hermione and Angelina were the oldest there so they assumed it was to do with their age. The healers murmured between themselves and handed the girls a pink fluorescent potion. The girls drank it and were asked to go and talk to the head healer. They got up after an hour to let the potion kick in. When they reached the kind looking woman they became very nervous. She took them to the trophy room so she could speak in private to them. "Umm I am not sure how to tell you this, but one of you is pregnant. That's why you were given a different potion from the others." Said the Healer. She looked between the girls and caught Ginny's eyes. "It can't be me I am a virgin." said Ginny who looked nervously at her friends. The two other girls shared a look and went into separate corners wanting some privacy. For one of them their life was about to turn upside down because of a reckless day with the one they loved. Hermione and Angelina both faced the wall and performed the revelio spell. They looked at their stomachs. No noise came from either girl. The healer and Ginny waiting in suspense to find out who it was. The two girls turned around, their stomachs still translucent. Ginny gasped and said "I am going to be an auntie".


	40. What are you going to do

Hermione and Angelina looked between each other's stomachs. They both burst into tears and held each other tight. Ginny stood watching them for a second. That was until the pair opened their arms to her and pulled her into the embrace. The healer stood for a few minutes until she spoke up "I have informed Professor McGonagoll that one of you is pregnant. We are going to see her in a few minutes. There is much that needs to be discussed." The girls untangled their arms from each other and followed the healer to Professor McGonagoll's office. They went into the room and sat at a small round table with McGonagoll and the healer. Before McGonagoll had the chance to say anything a nervous voice said "I am so sorry professor I have let you down". Ginny, Hermione and Angelina all held hands and were trying to support each other. McGonagoll looked at the girl sympathetically and said "Its alright. I assume that Mr Weasley is the father. Well seeing as he isn't here to help look after you, you will be allowed to visit him whenever you choose. Also all the staff will be informed so that they can take safety precautions with you. Deadlines won't be as tight but I know you want to do well this year so we will help you in any way we can. It is also important that you have regular meeting with Madam Pomfrey. She will look after you until you have to leave for what we are going to call maternity leave. It would be unsafe and impractical for you to stay at the castle past seven months." McGonagoll tried to meet the girl's eyes. The healer looked down the chart and said "I would say that you are due around early June. It's important that you keep that in mind when planning things. You need to remember that your body will be changing rapidly. I suggest that the father is informed immediately, not only so he can make his dwellings suitable for a child but so he can support you as much as he can." As the healer finished she found the teens were getting up from their seats. "Like you said healer letters need to be written but what about apparation. Is that safe for the baby?" asked Ginny, who was speaking on behalf of the group. The healer breathed in shocked at how well they were taking this "Yes apparation is safe until about 5 months so you only have a few more months that you can do that." McGonagoll now interjected "That is why you may use the fireplace in my office whenever you need.". She looked as her student left the room. Her heart ached for her. The poor child was not only becoming a mother, but a mother to a child of one of the Weasley twins. That was going to be a lot to handle.

Hermione and Angie were sat on their beds writing when Ginny walked back from a hot shower. "So you are both writing to the twins then?" the girls simply nodded. once their letters were done they let Ginny read them.

_My love,_

_I am pregnant. Please don't be angry. I don't know how it happened after all we are careful. I truly love you and if you will allow me I would like to see you as soon as I can._

_love your girl_

Ginny was shocked at how blunt the letter was but it was typical of the writer. The second she felt was a more intriguing read but a bit too graphic for her.

_My dearest,_

_You are going to be an uncle. Your twin is going to need a lot of help understanding this. We were both asked by a healer if we were pregnant. Neither of us were able to answer so we did the spell and when I saw I wasn't pregnant I was overjoyed. We don't need that yet. I feel bad for wishing it upon her but I did. Anyways we need to be more cautious about birth control. We have a bit of a habit of getting to into it to stop and do the simple charms. I am sure you agree with me. If we can we are going to come and see you soon. Ginny is coming too as moral support. She already knows as she was with us._

_With love_

_p.s. sorry that is so much to be told in a letter but there is no other way._

Ginny went to the cage in the corner of the room and removed Angelina's owl from it. She attached both letters and said to the twins. The owl flew out of the open window and was slowly becoming a small speck in the sky. She looked between the two exhausted and emotionally drained girls. "You both need to go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow." Ginny said as she left the girls with their thoughts. Hermione and Angelina silently got into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep. In one day everything had so dramatically changed. The question though, was it for better or worse?


	41. Telling the father

Hermione and Angelina had no lessons the next day so they asked McGonagoll if they were allowed to go and see the twins. McGonagoll agreed but made them use her fireplace to floo there instead of apparate. The boys weren't expecting them so it was safer to do that. Hermione and Angelina stepped into the fireplace and were consumed by the flames as Hermione called The house of black. Once they arrived they walked out of the living room fireplace onto a rug. The girls dusted themselves off and were suddenly aware of footsteps on the stairs. Fred and George burst in wands at the ready but before they had the chance to say anything to the girls they were stopped. "We need to talk" said Angie and Hermione in unison. The girls and their partners walked silently up the stairs and into their separate bedrooms. Angelina shut the door before George and kissed him. She had missed him and needed the comfort last night. "So you got my letter. You know what's happened" she spoke calmly but her eyes should just how nervous she really was. George nodded and hugged her. He muttered to himself. She looked up at him, "What did you just say?" curiosity more than anything caused her to ask. He looked into her eyes. "There is something you should know. Fred and Hermione were expecting twin boys last year. At Christmas she miscarried. No one but them knew for ages and then apparently at Christmas they told mum, dad and Sirius. They thought they had time to tell us lot when the babies were closer to arriving. Hermione and Fred were devastated. Fred told me not that long ago, right before we got Umbridge. She caused her to lose the baby. If there was no DA the babies would have lived. I am so sorry to be telling you this all now but I thought you should now" George finished his speech and sat down on the bed whilst Angie crouched close to the floor as if holding her womb closer to her. "I can't imagine what they went through. The poor things." Angelina sobbed slightly as she sat next to George. He held her to his chest and stroked her hair.

Upstairs in their room Hermione and Fred were lying on the bed. "I missed you so much and I wish I was there for you yesterday. You needed me and I wasn't there." said Fred as he played with a lose strand of her hair. "It's alright. I am fine but we need to think seriously about everything now. Yesterday changed a lot of things. Although Ginny and Angelina don't know about Sirius and Arthur, I feel like I should tell them." said Hermione she sat up and looked back at Fred. "Yer, about not telling anyone. I accidentaly told George a while ago that's why our revenge attack on Umbridge was so epic. He knew just how much I wanted to hurt and humiliate her. I'm sorry I told him but he has been really supportive. When we got your letters yesterday, he was really good about it all." said Fred. He pulled Hermione back down and slid down the bed. "Hello baby, It's your daddy here. Listen to me baby, you don't scare or upset your mother and you certainly don't come out before your ready!" he kissed her stomach. It was still relatively flat and she wasn't showing yet. "Fred I am pretty sure the baby can't hear you and even if it did, what makes you think it would listen to you. If its anything like you we know it will be a pain in the arse" with that comment Fred tickled Hermione and made her laugh. He stopped and allowed her to sit up so she was facing him on the bed. "I love Hermione Granger" "I love you Fred Weasley". As they spoke in unison to each other they giggled. A knock came from the door. Hermione got up and went to answer it. George and Angelina came in and hugged Hermione. "Congratulations, I am sorry I haven't said it soon, processing everything." Angelina spoke softly to Hermione. Now she knew Hermione and Fred's secret she couldn't help but feel like caring in a motherly way to her. Hermione's eyes flitted between George and Angelina. "You told her didn't you George. It's ok if you did. I think its important a few people at Hogwarts know, so if anything was to happen" Hermione was interrupted by Fred "Nothing will happen love". "then someone should be there to give my background. I am going to tell Ginny as well." said Hermione. Sympathy sapped from Angie's eyes. Hermione hated it, she didn't want pity she wanted understand, especially with another baby on the way. "Well anyways, I was hoping we could go to the hospital today and possibly find out the sex of the baby." Hermione looked between her boyfriend and two of her closest friends. They nodded in agreement and apparated to St Mungo's. Hermione sat in the waiting room filling out some forms. Fred sat next to her and pondered when and how they were going to tell his mum that again he had impregnated Hermione before she had even left school. Hermione finished the form and handed it to the witch at the desk. When she returned to her seat Fred turned to her "When are we going to tell mum and dad?" "How about tomorrow?" Fred nodded. A healer came to the waiting room "Hermione Granger" The couple got up and followed the lady down the clean white hallway. Hermione entered the room and was asked to lie down on the bed. The healer waved her wand and confirmed the pregancy. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Hermione and Fred looked at each other. They smiled and nodded. The healer performed a number of spells and then took her wand to her temple. She breathed in and said "You are having a girl"They beamed at each other.

Once they returned Angelina immediately asked them "So is it a girl or boy?" Hermione and Fred decided they were going to tell everyone everything this time. "Its a girl" they said in unison. Hermione was grabbed into a hug by Angelina and George. They were all crying with joy. They sat at the table and ate dinner, before long Hermione and Angie would have to go back. The couples wanted to make the most of the time they had so they snuggled on the sofas chatting about everything and anything.

Hermione and Fred kissed deeply and passionately. She stepped into the flames and was sent back to Hogwarts. Angelina followed her and walked out of the fireplace into Hermione. Ron and Harry were stood in front of them. "When were you going to tell us?" they asked.


	42. Truths

"umm what do you guys mean? I have nothing to tell you." said Hermione. She and Angelina pushed past the boys and walked quickly a way from them. "We know about the baby. McGonagoll accidentally told us." Said Harry as he caught up to Hermione. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron. They grabbed Hermione's arms and halted to a stop. "I thought maybe I should talk to the father of my child before telling you. Besides me and Fred had a lot to decide, like when we were going to tell everyone." Hermione answered their questions calmly and removed their hands from her. Angelina stood anxiously to the side not wanting to say anything. Hermione continued to walk to the common room and the others followed in her midsts. "So when are you telling everyone?" asked Harry nervous about being yelled at. "We are going to see Mr and Mrs Weasley tomorrow to tell them. You lot are all coming to. I asked McGonagoll and she is allowing us to go. Please act surprised when we announce it okay?" said Hermione. They reached the portrait hole and Angelina spoke the password. The group went through the hole and saw Ginny waiting for them. "Hermione, how did Fred take it? I mean he must be nervous." Angelina walked up to Ginny and whispered into her ear "There is something you need to know". The pair shared a look and went up the stairs to the dormitory. Hermione looked between her two friends and told them "I am going upstairs. I am tired and emotional. Please don't mention this situation to anyone. I am going to tell everyone when the time is ready." She walked away from a stunned Harry and Ron. There was so much more they wanted to know but they could always ask tomorrow.

Hermione went into her room and saw Ginny and Angelina sat on her bed. "I haven't told her anything yet. I thought you would want to tell her." Angelina said as she got up off the bed. Hermione nodded in thanks and shut the door. They checked no one was listening and cast a muffing spell. Hermione sat on her bed across from Ginny. Angelina was sat next to Hermione. This was the first time you would hear the girl talk of it. A box of tissues were within easy reach of all the girls. "Ginny, this isn't the first time I've been pregnant. Last summer after you all caught me and Fred together, we slept with each other a couple more times before school. It was and is incredible feeling so close to him. We kept forgetting to use the protective charms. Me and Fred found out that I was pregnant. We were so happy but couldn't tell anyone. I told Charlie and he helped us to get pregnancy books and stuff. I read them but they never said that a miscarriage could be caused by being in a small confined space with lots of spells going off. That's how I lost the twins. At Christmas, we told your mum and dad and my dad. Remember I was in St Mungo's that's when I lost the babies. We were going to call them Sirius and Arthur after our dads. We buried the boys and then came back to the house. It killed us to keep it a secret from you all but we didn't want to hurt any of you. I am so sorry I never told you. Maybe if we had then I would still have my boys." Hermione's face was streaked with tears and the other girls were holding tissues close to their eyes. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and Angelina wrapped hers around the both of them. "Hermione, I am so sorry you and Fred had to go through that alone." said Ginny. The girls sat there just holding each other for a few minutes. Once they let go they all smiled. "So I am guessing Fred is happy to becoming a dad again?" asked Ginny with a slight smirk at the idea of one of the twins being responsible. "Yer, he is so excited. I know she is going to be a total daddy's girl though." Hermione smiled to herself, just thinking about how much attention her little girl would get from him. "What? I am getting a niece?" Ginny practically screamed with excitement. Hermione had forgotten to mention that the baby was girl. Angelina spoke up "Yer and they are having the baby right after school finishes for the year. Isn't that just perfect?". Ginny agreed but had to ask "So what is going to happen? Are you leaving early this year to have the baby? Are you coming back next year?" Hermione had not thought about this yet. "oh god I hadn't thought of any of this. I need to talk to Fred about it tomorrow." The girl was now pacing try to think what to do, a hand over her stomach as if to protect her baby. "Sorry Hermione I didn't mean to stress you about" said Ginny, the red haired girl pulled Hermione back to the bed and made her lie down. Ginny and Angelina went to the bathroom door and had a whispered conversation "Maybe you should write to Fred and tell him how stressed she is getting. I am seriously worried about her and she has only know for a few days." Ginny whispered to Angelina. Both of the girls had concerned looks on their face. "Ok. I'll go write to the boys. Hopefully though tomorrow will clear every thing up. Mrs Weasley always knows what to do." said Angelina. She left the room and went to the common room to write a letter to the twins.

_Boys_

_Hermione has started to freak out a little. Ginny asked about what was going to happen with the baby next year and if Hermione will come back. I think she is worried that she will lose this baby as well. Me and Ginny are trying to help her and look after her, but Fred she needs you. I don't know what to say to make her feel better. Have you told Mrs Weasley that we are all coming over tomorrow?_

_Angie_

Angelina went and sent the owl, worried about what the twins had been doing since they left. How was Fred really handling becoming a father again. After all his twins had died before. How would they cope if that happened again.

*PREVIOUSLY THAT DAY*

Once Hermione and Angelina had left Fred turned to his twin. "Come on. There is something we need to do." said Fred, he walked to get his coat and left George by the fireplace. When Fred came back into the room George motioned for him to sit. "Fred, how are you doing mate?" asked George. Fred looked at him and replied "I am over the moon. Once again me and Hermione are going to have a family. I love her and I love our baby." George seemed convinced and allowed his brother to apparate him to their destination.

After a long day of Fred leading George all about the place, they finally ended up back in the kitchen of Grimmauld place. "I can't believe you dragged me around all day. Anyway's I am far too tired to even eat so I am going to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." George made his way to the stairs and slowly pulled himself up them. Fred shook his head and sat at the table. He was overjoyed to be having a baby with Hermione, again. This time they were doing it properly. Telling his mum and dad was on the top of his list. He was lost in thought until a owl tapped on the window. Fred got up from the table and walked up to the window. He opened it and allowed the owl to come into the room. It held it's leg out and Fred took off the letter. He quickly read it and immediately became worried about Hermione. He couldn't and wouldn't have her stressed out. He wrote a quick reply and tied it to the patiently waiting bird.

_Angie_

_Try and keep her as calm as possible. I will see you all tomorrow and then we can chat about that. I have to be honest I am so scared about becoming a dad but I couldn't be happier. I love her and she is my world. God I wish I was there to protect her but there is no way she would drop out of Hogwarts and there are only a few limited options for me to come back. Unless I became a teacher there is no shot in hell of me coming back. I will talk to McGonagoll about it._

_Fred_

The owl flew back into the dark skies above the lights of London and Fred turned back to the table. He smiled to himself, tomorrow is going to be great he thought. Fred walked up to his and Hermione's room. As he passed Sirius's door he kissed his fingers and put it to the frame. He had grown accustom to doing it. It was a small sign of respect to the love of his lifes father even if he had tried to kill him a few times. Fred fell into a quick slumber once he reached the bed. He held Hermione's pillow tightly to him and sniffed. It still had her sweet smell on it which made him smile. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough in his mind.


	43. We've got news

Fred flooed into McGonagoll's office as early as possible the next day. He knew that Hermione would be awake and they really needed to talk about how they were going to tell his mum and dad for a second time that they were expecting a child. McGonagoll was unaware of this and sprung from her seat at the desk when Fred appeared. "Sorry Professor. I did want to talk to you actually." Fred said trying to sound apologetic. "Thanks alright Mr Weasley. I just wasn't expecting you. What is it you want to talk to me about then?" asked McGonagoll a puzzled look upon her face. It never bode well when a Weasley twin wanted to talk to her. "I am worried about Hermione and how it will work next year, with the baby and all that. I wanted to know if you had any ideas." said Fred running a hand through his ginger hair. "I have been thinking the same thing. I will speak to you and miss Granger this evening when you return from the burrow" The professors brow was creased as she thought about each option. She would present them tonight to the young couple. Fred nodded in agreement and moved to the door. "Good luck today Mr Weasley" called McGonagoll. Fred smiled and left the room. He walked slowly down the corridors thinking how he missed them but at the side time he didn't. When he reached the portrait of the fat lady he realised that he didn't have the password. She looked him up and down and said "Didn't you leave last year?". Fred pondered for a moment. If he told her no and she asked for the password he wouldn't have it, if he told her yes she wouldn't let him in. As he stood thinking the stress building up in his brain, the portrait hole opened. Hermione walked straight into him. He held onto her shoulders to stop her from falling. She looked up and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her into a warming hug. She placed her arms around his waist and squeezed. They both immediately relaxed and their nerves calmed. "I was coming to find you" they said in unison. Laughter broke out from the pair and they went back into the common room. Fred went to the sofa and patted the seat next to him. Hermione sat down and held his hand. "We need to talk about how we are going to tell them. I mean we are already engaged so I doubt they are going to think we are going to announce that again. I do think we should tell the others about that though. I haven't even told Georgie." said Fred. His deep blue eyes penetrating Hermione's chocolate brown ones as though sensing her feelings. "Ok, I agree with you and maybe we should just tell them. No messing around, just almost blurt it out." Fred nodded whilst chuckling "If you don't mind, I would like to tell them. I also whilst we are there want to see the boys and tell them." Fred's face dropped at the thought of his sons. They would never know their sister and their sister would never know them. Hermione leant down and recaptured his eyes. They were going to sit and wait for the others before flooing to the burrow. But first Hermione had somethings to share "I told Harry and Ron but don't worry they are ok." Fred nodded and looked at Hermione's worried face. "Sweetie, what's the matter? Don't say nothing, I can tell you are upset" said Fred, looking at his fiancée play with her hands. "What if it happens again? I don't think I could handle another child dying." spoke Hermione in such a quiet whisper that Fred could hardly hear her. "Oh 'Mione don't worry. It's different this time, we just have to be careful and keep an eye on you." replied Fred stroking her hair. She was now sat on top of Fred's lap and was silently sobbing into his shirt. He reached for her face and placed his big strong hands either side of her face. "Look at me. Everything will be fine and soon enough we will be holding a beautiful baby girl in our hands" said Fred softly. The couple held each other close and Hermione began to calm down. Ginny and Angelina were walking down the stairs to the common room when they saw the pair together. They stopped and listened trying to figure out whether it would be ok for them to go in. Fred looked at Hermione and pulled a small box from his pocket. "Here, I brought your engagement ring with me. I want you to wear it now, I don't care who knows that I am going to marry the most beautiful intelligent woman in the whole world." said Fred as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Hermione couldn't respond so kissed him passionately. She loved him with all her might and couldn't wait until they became a family. Angelina and Ginny were suddenly around her hugging her tightly. "Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" asked Ginny with a beaming smile on her small pale face. Fred laughed and spoke for Hermione "We got engaged at Christmas. We were going to tell you but things took over." Ginny understood what he meant and continued to look at the ring. It was perfect for the couple. Simple and understated just like them. They were soon joined by a sleepy looking Ron and Harry. The group went to McGonagolls office and found it empty. They went to the fire place and all flooed into the burrow living room.

"Mum they are here" shouted George. He hugged Angelina as they shared a sneaky kiss and then hugged Ginny and Ron. Their mother had now come into the living room and hugged all of her children and Harry and Hermione. She noticed that Hermione had her ring on and all but screamed "Ohh my goodness have you set a date?" Hermione stared at her for a moment and then realised what she said. "Oh no not yet Mrs Weasley. We haven't even had the chance talk about it yet." replied Hermione. Fred pulled her towards the sofa and his mother went to an arm chair. Hermione looked around the small group and said as calmly as she could "We are having a baby." Mrs Weasley jumped up and hugged her son and soon to be daughter in law to her. "Oh I am so happy for you. Do you know the sex yet? When is it due? What are you going to do when they baby is born?" She asked all the questions whilst still holding the pair in a rip braking hug. "Uh mum could you release us please" asked Fred. She let them go and they breathed deeply. Fred sat back into the sofa and said "Yes we are having a little girl in around June" Mrs Weasley sat there with a large smile and said "Oh that's perfect you will have finished school for the year well before the baby is born then." She directed her attention to Hermione who nodded excitedly. "I am so excited, but I do have to ask some obvious questions too." said Mrs Weasley, her tone calmed as she tried to act seriously. "Where are you going to live and what's going to happen next year? You will be in your last year at Hogwarts." These questions had been circling Hermione head too and she had thought deeply about it over the night. "If its ok with Fred, I thought we would live in Grimmauld place and I could study for my NEWT's but I just wouldn't stay at Hogwarts." said Hermione as she looked to Fred for support and encouragement. "We are actually having a conversation about it with McGonagoll when we get back so I will owl you mum when we know." Now that the serious discussion was out of the way excitement once again bubbled up. They spent the rest of the day talking about the baby and everything else. "Oh merlin, Fred what are we going to call her?" called Hermione across the room. Mrs Weasley and the girls surrounded her whilst Fred was surrounded by his brother and now his father as well. "I don't know. Lets have a think, we have plenty of time." replied Fred. He father stood proudly next to him seeing how mature his son was becoming. Though all too soon the teens had return to Hogwarts. They stepped into the fireplace at the burrow and within an instant where stepping out into McGonagoll's office. Hermione and Fred said goodbye to the others and sat at the large wooden desk. Nervousness emitted from them as they waited for McGonagoll to start.


	44. What to do

McGonagoll sat at her desk and looked down at her notes. "If everything goes according to plan, then I think your best option Miss Granger is to live at Grimmauld place with Mr Weasley and the child. We have agreed that you would be allowed to come to Hogwarts during the day to take your classes. It is that or you drop out." Hermione and Fred looked at each other and had a quick conversation with their eyes. "If those are my options then I guess that I will live with Fred and the baby and floo in every day." said Hermione, atleast that way she can finish her schooling. "Very well then Miss Granger. I will inform Dumbledore and when the time comes we will make further arrangements. You should know that even if we wanted to we can't allow you to be Head Girl if you aren't living here. I know that was one of your ambitions." McGonagoll wrote on a small piece of parchment. She rose from her seat at the desk and opened the window and whistled slightly. An owl swooped in through the open window and allowed McGonagoll to attach the note. The owl was black with small golden flecks. It flew back out of the window and headed towards Dumbledore's office. "Well now that that is settled I do believe it is time for you to leave Mr Weasley." McGonagoll started towards the door. "I suggest you say goodbye now and allow Miss Granger to have some rest." Fred and Hermione stood up and nodded at her. As the door to the office shut Fred encompassed Hermione in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and sighed as he breathed in her scent, tropical shampoo and mango body lotion. "I miss you every day, you know that." said Fred. Hermione moved her head and looked up into his eyes. "I miss you every day, but knowing that soon I will be able to see you every day is incredible." replied Hermione holding back tears. "I love you Fred Weasley" Fred moved his lips to hers and kissed them lightly. "I love you Hermione Granger and I love you baby girl" Fred knelt down and was talking to Hermione's stomach "It's me Daddy. I love you and mummy so much. I can't wait for you to be here so I can show you all the tricks and pranks that you're gonna play when you go to Hogwarts" He chuckled and stood back up. Hermione was suppressing a laugh and looked at him shaking her head. "Our little girl is going to be a good girl and not do any of the stupid shit she daddy does. She is going to be like her Mummy. She is going to be smart and brave. Daddy is smart baby girl but he doesn't show it" said Hermione placing her hands protectively over her bump. Fred smirked and replied cheekily "I think she will have your brains and beauty and my eye for mischief. She is going to be an evil genius". As Hermione laughed he pulled her back into his arms. "We really should think of a name for her other than baby girl." said Fred as he kissed the top of Hermione's head. "I have thought of one. Its a constellations, in memory of my dad, and her middle name could be Molly, from her amazing grandma." Hermione meekly replied watching for his expression. He beamed and asked "So whats the first name of my darling girl?". "Lyra, I think its a beautiful name but if you don't like it then we can change it" replied Hermione who held a secret smile on her lips. "I love it. I love you Hermione and I love you Lyra, but I think I have to go now. I hate leaving you." Fred's face fell and he kissed Hermione's lips and stomach. He walked towards the fireplace and blew her a kiss.

Once Fred disappeared from the fireplace Hermione turned and left the office. She realised that they had just officially named their baby. She bustled up to the Gryffindor tower and couldn't wait to tell Angelina and Ginny. She went through the portrait and saw Harry and Ron. Hermione was having an internal argument as to if she should tell them or not. She decided not to after all Ron was Fred's brother and he might want to tell his brothers himself. Hermione quickly said Hello and made an excuse of tiredness and bolted up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She went into Ginny's dorm first and quickly dragged her out and further up. After getting Angelina they sat on Hermione's bed and shut the curtains. Hermione quickly did a muffling spell to stop people from hearing. "I seem very good at those Hermione. Get a lot of practice?" winked Angelina. The pair chuckled as Ginny had a grim look on her face "Oi, that's still my brother". They looked at her and Hermione spoke "I know I am sorry Ginny. We decided on a name for the baby" she looked between her two friends. They beckoned for her to continue with eager faces. "Lyra Molly Weasley" said Hermione taking a breath after each word. Soon she was smothered into a tight hug by the girls. "Lyra is such a pretty name and mum is gonna love that her first grandbaby is named after her." said Ginny as she shook from excitement. The girls sat chatting about the baby and classes and everything else until Hermione let out a wide yawn. Angelina and Ginny bid Hermione good night and left the room. Hermione got under the covers and placed her hands on her stomach. She fell asleep dreaming of the life she would have with Fred as her husband and their beautiful baby girl.

Fred stood in the small room and looked around. He had big plans and was going to start on them soon, but for now he needed to go to sleep. He lay on his and Hermione's bed and planned in his head everything he wanted to do before she came home. Life was going to be good for them. Him, Hermione and baby Lyra


End file.
